Building Passion
by BrittFan
Summary: After Gabriella Montez's father left her and her mom, a hatred for him began to grow. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated. But whil she's there, will love spark? TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical. **

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N - Not done with several of my stories, but I just want to throw this out there. It's something I wrote up when I was younger and decided to display it. Tell me if you like it or not and I'll start it as soon as I can. Which might be hard since I have Glamorous, My Baby, Exotic Love, and the 305th HG to finish. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Gabriella sighed as her eyes landed on the big sign reading, **Welcome to Crescent City, California! **Her mother Maria had a glum look on her face as she road steadily down the smooth cement. She wasn't happy about this, that Gabriella was going to see her father, but he had called and wished to see her since he hadn't in several years. Maria didn't say no and that's what Gabriella hated. She was still under his manipulative spell even though he had left them at such hard times to turn to another woman. Just thinking about that made her stomach turn with anger and her hands clench violently.

"You'll have fun," Maria spoke softly next to her. "He said Judy is a nice person." She swallowed. "And their daughter Jenny is beautiful." That made Gabriella want to scream. Yes, her father had married a few months after the divorce and leaving, and yes a year after that his wife Judy got pregnant with a little girl who was who was now one. "Why did you even say yes?" Gabriella questioned. Maria sighed. "I want him to see you. He hasn't seen you since you were fourteen, Gabriella. I don't want him to miss out on your life. And, please, please, _please_ be kind. After he…left, your attitude has changed."

"That's because he left you for another woman and you still love him," Gabriella snapped. "He left us and we needed him, but he didn't care. He didn't care one single bit and so I'm not going to care about him or Judy or Jenny."

"I know you're―"

"Mom," Gabriela said, sighing. Maria nodded and their conversation was over. After the divorce, they've also grown very distant. Holidays were clammy and awkward; conversations were short and one-worded. Everything had changed after that.

Gabriella leaned back in her seat and pushed her ear phones into her ear. She let the music from her iPod travel slowly into her ears so maybe her mind can ease somewhere else for now.

Thirty minutes later, Maria made her way into a drive way. Gabriella looked at the house. It was a nice size, and it looked pretty good. "You ready?" Maria whispered thinly. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the house. "Are you?" Gabriella asked back, knowing this was killing her mom. She'd have to see Judy and Jenny and Greg. And seeing them all together was probably equivalent to being stabbed a million times in the heart. "As ready as I'll ever be," Maria answered before tugging her lips up into a tight, fake smile. The two exited the car. Gabriella grabbed her two suitcases from the trunk and Maria grabbed the other two. Slowly, they crept forward towards the house and Gabriella knocked on the door. It opened up after about five seconds and Greg gasped. "Gabriella! My God, you've grown so big. You're beautiful, _m'ija_. How are you?" Gabriella just rolled her eyes and walked past him. Maria sighed. She handed the suitcases to Greg. "I'm going to go now. Take good care of her, Gregory."

"I will, Maria," he said. "But why don't you stay for some tea? I'd love for you to meet Judy and Jenny." He seemed so nonchalant about this, but it wasn't. Maria shook her head. "I have a long drive and plane ride ahead of me. I'll talk to you later. And Gabriella's in a sour mood today, but don't mind it, okay?" Maria turned and left. Greg sighed and walked back into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot.

Gabriella was stood in the middle of the room, inspecting the house closely. It was nice. Nicer than their house, actually. A tan, kind of beige, actually, coated the walls, and different abstract and cultural paintings hung above it. It was very modern with 'L' shaped couches, pristine glass tables and a shaggy rug beneath its legs. Gabriella stared in almost awe at the pretty statues placed neatly in almost every corner of the room. The place looked really great. Better than theirs, actually, and that bitter attitude poured back into her mind. "How are you, Gabriella?" Greg tried again. Gabriella whirled around to look at him. "Where's my room?" she asked, ignoring his question again. Greg's broad shoulders deflated, but he quickly recovered. "How about you meet Judy and Jenny, first? They're in the living room."

Gabriella let out a loud, exasperated sigh and clutched tighter onto her suitcase. She didn't go into the living room. Instead she marched up the stairs to find her room by herself. Judy came from the living room with Jenny cradled in her arms. "Maria said she'd be moody," Greg sighed. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't," Judy reassured him softly. "She just needs some to adjust. By the end of the summer, she'll love you like you never left."

Judy and Greg were oblivious that Gabriella was at the top of the steps, listening. She shook her head and snickered quietly. Yeah, right. He leaving was so fresh in her mind. And she was going to show him just how much she hated him. Gabriella continued her journey upstairs. She checked in every room. There were three so she summed it down to the one without clothes sprawled everywhere and jewelry hanging off of the dresser and the one without a crib and stuffed animals galore. It was a pretty room. Lavender walls, white, clean carpet. There was even a French door that opened to a balcony. Gabriella dropped her suitcases and jumped on the bed. It practically swallowed her.

Gabriella pulled her iPhone out and saw she had some text messages and missed calls from some of her friends. They were mostly from her best friend Kayla. Gabriella dialed her number and pressed the phone to her ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"_Gabs? Are you there? How is it?_"

"Yeah, I'm here," Gabriella said. "I already hate it. They're gonna try to be nice to me. But a summer here won't make me forget the summer he left us. In fact, I think I'll hate him even more."

"_Gabs, give him a try_," Kayla said. "_Just once_."

"No. I had to watch my mom be depressed over a jackass like him. I had to pay a lot of our bills to keep the house and some food. I can never forgive him, Kayla."

"_Fine, don't forgive him. Just don't be too hard on him, okay? Look, my cousins are here so I'll talk to you later. Love you_."

"Love you, too. Bye." Gabriella pressed the END button and put her phone on her nightstand. She sat up and nearly screamed when she saw her dad there, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. "How long have you been there?" she asked, anger rising. He just invaded a serious space of her privacy. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Gabriella stood and bent to take clothes out of her suitcase. She walked over to the dresser and started stuffing the items in the drawers. "I know you're upset about me leaving," Greg started.

"Upset?" Gabriella snorted. Then added sarcastically, "Sure, okay."

"But sometimes love for people dies as time goes on. I didn't mean to meet Judy. She was my co-worker and we...well, we just connected. You don't understand, and I couldn't live with your mom knowing I betrayed her."

"But what about me?" Gabriella said, twirling around. "She was so depressed and I had to watch her. Did you know she tried to kill herself? Did you know for_ months _I was the one who paid the bills because she never went into work and got fired? You don't know how much it hurts and you never will because you're a self-centered asshole."

"Gabriella, you're angry, I know. But I would like it if you wouldn't use crass language."

"And _I_ would like it if I weren't here right now. Because I hate you. And I'll never love you like I did. So it looks like we both are deprived of what we want." Gabriella turned back around and muttered lowly under her breath, "Asshole."

Greg sighed and walked out of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him and Gabriella stuffed the rest of her clothes into the drawers messily. She walked to the French doors and opened them. Immediately her skin was caressed by the chilly, cool summer air and she smiled. She stepped out onto the terrace and looked down. A tree was planted right beside it and it would be easy to scale up and down on. Gabriella looked back into her room before sighing and throwing her leg over the railing. It was a bit raggedy and worn-out, but it seemed stable enough. She threw her other leg over it so she was standing on the very ledge. Carefully, she lowered her leg and felt around for a branch. When she found one, she rested it there and began her escape.

Gabriella took each branch carefully, making sure she didn't slip. When she was on the ground, she started a sprint down the street, feeling giddy. She had never sneaked out before and something about it was exhilarating.

Once she was a while form the house, she slowed down into a walk and took time to take in her surroundings. She noticed a guitar store and pressed her face against the glass to see inside. When she was thirteen, her mom had taught her how to play. But after Greg left, she stopped teaching Gabriella. Gabriella stopped playing, as well. It just didn't seem right. But the guitar was like gravity. Every time she saw one, it was if it were pulling her to it, willing her to grab it and play just _one_ song. "May I help you?"

Gabriella turned, startled at the voice. A boy stood there, a guitar hung around his shoulders and neck by its strap. He was beautiful. Blue, piercing eyes and a well-defined body. His hair hung with floppy strands in front of his face and he flipped it to get it out of his eyes. Gabriella shook her head. "Ah…no. Sorry. I was just looking."

"Well look somewhere else. This isn't an art boutique; it's a store where people buy things. Buy something or leave."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. She had never had someone talk to her so rudely. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin, eyeing him. "Did someone throw a squirrel down your pants?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now get off of my property."

"You own this store?"

"My parents do. Now go before I call the cops."

"Okay, jeez," Gabriella said, frowning. "It's not like I'm robbing the place."

"That a threat?" His perfect eyebrow quirked and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She turned and started down the street. Were all the guys here assholes? She continued down the dull, polluted sidewalk. The climate was cold, but a pinch of warmth wrapped around her bare arms. She supposed her Florida purple tank top and tan shorts with purple flip-flops weren't exactly for here.

The rest of the city was dull, nothing too exciting. She found a park and went to it, curious. Kids ran around, couples were sprawled across picnic baskets. Gabriella also noticed a basketball court. Attentively, she crept to it and picked up a ball besides it. She rolled the sphere in her hands, feeling its rough texture before bending her knees, angling the ball, and letting it go and sail through the air. She watched as it swooped into the net. Nothin' but net. Gabriella went for another shot, but before she could, someones booming voice startled her. "Yo!" Gabriella lifted the ball and whirled around, ready to strike. Some boys were moving coolly towards her. And the first person she saw was none other than the grumpy boy from the guitar store. Her eyes narrowed and she lowered the ball. "Yeah?"

"My ball," he said. "Go play with your dolls, or something." They stopped a mere foot away form her. Gabriella scowled and tucked the ball neatly under her arm. "Your ball? Well, how about we play a game. Whoever reaches ten shots, wins the ball." The air was tense and silent for a moment before they all started to double over and cackle. Gabriella's eyebrows rose as if they were crazy. "What?"

"_You_ wanna challenge _me_?" The boy asked, holding his side from laughter. Gabriella nodded, her mouth dipping into a frown. The boy let out a breath. "Wow, you're serious, huh? Alright. Hey, but what if I win?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders meekly.

"How about you strip your clothes off at the lake and jump into it?" one of the boys said. He had curly hair that hung in bouncy strings around his brown skin. They all agreed, slapping each other's hands and smirking disgustingly. Gabriella stepped back, mortified. "No. I don't even know you. I'm not going to strip in front of you."

"You can wear a towel," the boy said. The boy with the curly hair frowned, but didn't say anything. "Look, I'm Troy. This is Chad, Jason, and Zeke. I'll give you Chad so we can even it out and so you'll have someone decent. Jason, you keep score." Chad smirked and went to stand beside Gabriella. He was the boy with the curly hair. Jason ran off to the sidelines and the remaining boy, Zeke, went to stand beside Troy. They stood in position and Troy smirked at Gabriella. "Ready, girl?"

"It's Gabriella," she muttered and then nodded. The game started and they were moving like light. Gabriella had the ball. She faked right, then left, and then came up beside the basket, quickly jumping and shooting. Surprising them, the ball swooped into the net, falling onto the pavement below. Gabriella smirked at their baffled faces and swiped at the little sweat bead trickling down her forehead. "What? C'mon, pass the ball." Troy's eye's widened. The game started again. Troy was taken aback by her score, so he pushed extra hard. That earned him nine points only half-way into the game.

But it wasn't enough. Troy thought long and hard about his basketball. It wasn't just a basketball. No, it was a basketball signed by Michael Jordan himself. Troy swallowed after Gabriella and Chad made their ninth shot. They were tied up, nine-nine. No way was he going to loose to a girl, especially a girl who wore flip-flops and tank-tops. Chad kind of hung back, not helping Gabriella at all, but Gabriella paid no attention to him. Yeah, she noticed Michael Jordan's signature, and that made her want the ball even more. She was almost there, almost there. She was so close…

Gabriella cursed loudly when Troy dribbled the ball from her hand. He crossed the court, passed to Zeke and then ran up to the net. Gabriella looked hopelessly over at Chad who was jumping form leg to leg, pretending to help. Jackass. She ran to Troy to block, but Zeke had already made the pass and Troy was already dunking. Gabriella frowned and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. See, this is why she detested boys. "That's not fair!" Gabriella insisted. "He didn't help me on purpose!" Gabriella jerked an accusing finger at Chad who only sneered and shook his head, making tendrils of dark hair bounce and swirl. Troy bent and picked his ball up, smirking. "You gonna cry?"

"No." Gabriella shook her head. She wasn't going to cry, obviously, but she was ready to throw a hissy fit. Her and her big mouth, now she'd have to strip in front of four horny boys and jump into a cold body of water. "I'm leaving."

"No your not," Troy said. "We had a deal. Come on, the lake isn't too far away."

"I need a towel."

"Oh, come on. You'll be fine." Troy draped an arm around her shoulders and Gabriella rolled her eyes. They walked to the lake, which was gratefully secluded from anything else. Troy gave her a shove and Gabriella glared at him. She slowly pulled off her shoes, untying them slowly. She'd go as slow as humanly possible.

Slowly, each particle of clothing began to fall. The boys watched, on the balls of their feet, as she stripped. When she was done, she took no time to jump into the water. The boys hollered from behind her and she tried to block it out. She stayed under water as long as she could, before resurfacing and gasping for air. But the boys were gone. She looked around for them, and then noticed her clothes were missing, too. "Guys!" she screamed. She heard snickers as they showed themselves. They were holding her clothes. Troy was dangling her panties and bra between pinched fingers, grinning. "Ya know, I think I might keep this." He snickered when her mouth fell open. "But, I mean, if you want it, come and get it."

"Give me my clothes _now_!"

"Come and get them," Jason said. He grabbed her panties and stuffed them in his pants, making Gabriella's face go red in anger and the boys' faces go red with laughter.

Gabriella officially _despised_ Crescent City.

**BP**

"Gabriella, c'mon, it's gettng late," Troy called out. Gabriella glared at him through the foggy midnight air and crossed her arms over her chest underwater. Troy quirked an eyebrow and sighed. Zeke, Chad and Jason had fled about thirty minutes ago saying that their curfew was in an hour. And so was his. He was pretty sure Gabriella would stick to not coming out of the water until he walked away.

"Then give me my goddamn clothes," she seethed. Even through the faint light illuminating form the moon, Troy could see the rosy tint spreading over her olive-tan cheeks. He didn't know if she was embarrassed or if she was cold. Troy suddenly felt a pang of guilt surge deep within him. He sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'll cover my eyes and you can come and get them." Gabriella quirked an eyebrow. Then her eyes lowered, looking skeptical. "How do I know you aren't peaking...?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" The corner of his mouth pulled up into a taunting smirk. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Go stand in front of that tree with your back facing me and cover your eyes...just in case." Troy rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, waltzed over to the tree. Gabriella was fast. She braced her hands against the spiky grass, and then pulled herself out of the water. The cold air hit her like a bullet. She shivered and made a beeline for her clothes.

Troy tried his hardest not to peak when he heard rustling. His hands were clammy against his face and he so desperately wanted to turn so he could catch a glimpse of the raven-haired beauty. Ever so slightly, he separated his index and middle finger and turned. He couldn't stop the smirk from forming when he saw her clasping her purple lace bra in place. His eyes dropped to her lacy-covered underwear that matched her bra. He swallowed and quickly turned around, in fact, he was a little too quick, so it wasn't easily unnoticed. Gabriella shrieked and pulled on her shirt hastily. "Keep your eyes closed, goddammit! I swear to God...if you peak one more time..." Her angry voice trailed off and Troy rolled his eyes. After about several more minutes, Troy heard her voice again. "Okay...you can look now."

Troy uncovered his eyes and turned. Gabriella was looking away, her arms crossed over her chest. Troy smirked and stalked over to her. "C'mon...you know it was funny."

"More like humiliating," Gabriella said, snorting unattractivly. She shook her head and started forward. "I'm going home."

"Good luck," Troy said, but Gabriella didn't acknowledge him. Well, that was until he said, "You know, with going in the wrong direction and stuff." Gabriella sighed, turned, and started the other way. Troy chuckled and followed her.

When they entered the park again, Gabriella didn't even mutter a goodbye before heading for home. She knew she'd get in trouble. It was already night. And so, when she walked into the house, she wasn't shocked when her father was sitting on the couch, his face red. Judy was next to him, with Jenny bouncing on her lap. "Where were you?" he asked, his voice firm. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't act like you care now. You never did care about me."

"Dammit, Gabriella, you listen to me," Greg said. "I...may not be in love with your mother, but I still love you. You're still my daughter, and so you will listen and respect me. What were you doing anyway? You're drenched."

Gabriella lifted her head. "None of your business."

"Honey," Judy said, sighing. "I know you're upset, but your father is right. We are the adults and you should show a bit more respect."

"Yeah? Show the same respect my father did when he left my mom for_ you_?" Gabriella sneered. "Yeah, right. And you aren't the boss of me. You may be able to steal my father away, but I will _never_ give into you. You're as worthless to me as the dirt on this floor." Greg shot up, his eyes ablaze. Gabriella switched her narrowed eyes to him, and she frowned. "Gabriella, I've had enough of you. Go to your room and you aren't coming out until tomorrow. Now apologize."

Gabriella turned to Judy again. "Okay. I'm sorry. Sorry for myself that I'm here in this hellhole, that is." Gabriella turned on her heel and marched up to her room. She didn't care how wrong and bratty she sounded. All she wanted was to go back home, to sink in her own bed and get far away from Crescent City.

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you think! Whether it's something to help me improve, or if it's saying I did a good job, please review. I already have chapter two getting started.<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical. **

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N - Hiya! Sorry for the delay, but, like I probably mentioned in other stories, school is a total bitch. Projects, homework...well, you know how it works. I hope you understand, and if not, let me just say that school has to come first. If not, my mother will kill me. So, yeah...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Gabriella groaned and rolled over as the sun rays beamed into her eyes. Usually, no matter when she fell asleep, she'd wake up at eight o' clock or close to seven something. And she hated that because now she'd have to face her father and Judy. There was a knock at her door and Gabriella buried herself under the covers, pretending to be sleep.

The door opened. "Don't pretend to sleep, Gabriella. Your mother told me about your habit." Gabriella stayed under the covers and Greg sighed. He walked over to the bed and yanked the duvet off of her. Gabriella yelped as the icy air hit her and she reached blindly for the sheets. "Give me back the covers!"

"As a family tradition, we have church," Greg stated firmly. "Every Sunday at nine."

Gabriella glared up at him. "Why do I have to go? I'm not apart of this family and I don't want to be."

"Gabriella, get up! I will not take no for an answer. When I come back in here at nine, you better be up, or else your punishment will be more severe." Greg started to walk out, but Gabriella sprung up and stopped him. He turned around to stare at her. "What punishment?"

Greg laughed, a bitter sound. "You think you're getting away after basically telling my wife and your step-mother that she was dirt and coming home late and soaking wet without an explanation? I don't think so. Now get ready." Greg turned and left and Gabriella stood there pathetically. She didn't really know what to say. Even after being here less than twenty-four hours, she had already pushed her father to his last straw. Gabriella sighed and marched to the bathroom to take a shower.

**BP**

"So, you and your mom don't go to church?" Judy asked, once again trying to bring up a conversation. Gabriella sighed, more than irritated right now, and then shook her head. "No."

"Oh." Judy looked down at her fingers as she searched for another topic. Gabriella looked over at Jenny who couldn't keep her tawny brown eyes from Gabriella. She was a really cute baby. How could she despise her? Well, she didn't. She only despised Judy and Greg. Gabriella decided that she'd talk to Jenny, be nice to her, and play with her. She reached her hand out and wiggled her fingers against Jenny's belly. Jenny instantly began to squirm and giggle. Judy turned, startled and Greg looked in the rear view mirror quickly. He met Gabriella's eyes and she swore she saw a smile.

"So, what is my punishment, exactly?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, your mother and I―"

"Wait, mother? She's _not_ my mother."

Greg sighed. "Judy and I decided that your grounded for a week. No phone or leaving the house. And we have a list of chores for you to do, as well."

Gabriella shook her head. She leaned it against the window and sighed. "I hate it here."

It was exactly nine when they arrived at church. Judy grabbed Jenny and they walked into church, actually looking like a family. Gabriella had chosen one of her summer dresses and simple white ballet flats. It was white with a pretty floral pattern on it. She curled her hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. Judy had told her she looked beautiful, but Gabriella didn't say thank you.

"Judy, Greg!" A heavy-set woman exclaimed, hugging the two. Her gray eyes shifted to Gabriella. "And this is Miss Gabriela Montez, am I right?"

"Oh, yes," Greg said, laughing. "All the way from Florida."

"My, my, my. Well, come and give me a hug." She pulled Gabriella into a hug and Gabriella gasped, startled. "My name is Miss Ginger. Or Ginger. Whatever you like, you can call me."

How about obnoxious?

Gabriella thought snidely. She crossed her arms and Ginger lead them to some seats in the front. Gabriella looked around the church and let out and exasperated breath when she saw Troy, standing by his family and his friends. Who would've thought he went to church?

People kept on coming over and greeting Gabriella. She mustered up a fake smile the whole time, but by the way Greg was sending her glares, she knew that he knew it was fake.

"You look glum, Gabriella," a voice said, startling her. Gabriella turned around and was met by Troy. looking sleek and amazing in his white button down and black pants. "But, you still do look sexy."

"Aw, thanks," she said sarcastically. "I didn't know you went to church. But we don't praise the Devil here, you know."

Troy scoffed. "I don't praise _him_. I go to church every weekend. My little sister is on the choir. But I _am_ shocked you're here."

"You don't know anything about me. How would you know if I went to church or not?"

"You don't know much about me either, but you made an assumption that I worship the Devil and don't go to church."

"That's because you're a jaaaaa...ck butt," she replied, the last part coming out sheepishly. She may not go to church, but she was respectful enough not to swear in it. Troy chuckled. "Yeah, it's best not to swear in church.

"Be quiet. When does this thing start?"

"Soon. Don't rush. Shouldn't have come if you're so impatient."

"Yeah, well, I really didn't get a say. Not like I do in anything, really."

"Gabriella, you've met Troy Bolton?" Judy asked, coming to stand by them. Troy smiled charmingly at her and out out a hand. "Hello, Mrs. Montez. You're looking lovely today, as always."

"Do you guys know _everyone_ in this town?" Gabriella asked incredulously. Judy chuckled. "This is a fairly small town, Gabriella. But, no, we don't know everyone. Troy's mother and I used to go to school together. Sometimes we tend flowers and crops, too."

Oh," Gabriella said, faking interest. She turned to Troy. "Well, I'm sure your mom wants you, Troy."

"Not really. I can sit wherever I want, too. This looks like a comfy place to sit. Do you mind?" "

Gabriella turned her head to look at Judy who was smiling. She sighed and looked back at Troy. "No, of course not! Sit down." Troy smirked, taunting, and sat down. Gabriella looked around and spotted a bathroom. "I have to go to the bathroom. Um, I'll be right back." Judy nodded and Gabriella walked quickly off towards the bathroom. Once she was in there, she took her phone out. At least her dad and Judy didn't take it away yet. She sat on the toilet, locked the door, and then pressed two on speed dial.

"Still in hell?" Kayla asked.

"I'm grounded," Gabriella sulked. "Not now, because they dragged me off to church, but when I get home. They're taking my phone away, too."

Kayla laughed. "How did you already get grounded? You've been there for a day."

"I snuck out and came back late soaking wet. You won't believe what some boys made me do!"

"What?"

Gabriella told her about the music store run-in, the basketball and the game, and how they made her strip and jump in the lake and then refused to give her her clothes back. "And now he's in church, too. He wants to sit next to me. I wish you were here, Kay."

"I do, too. We only have fifty-five more days until we see each other."

"Hopefully I won't kill myself before that." Gabriella heard the organs playing from outside the door and sighed. "Look, I have to go. Talk to you later, if I can?"

"Yeah, of course. Bye, Gabs. Love you."

"Love you, too." Gabriella turned her phone off and put it in her pocket. She walked out of the bathroom and hastily went to where Greg, Judy, Jenny and Troy sat. "That took a while," Troy whispered.

"Girls can sh...crap, too."

Troy chuckled. "You know, I like you, Gabriella."

"Yeah, well, the feelings _not_ mutual."

"What can I do to make you like me, Gabriella?" Troy asked, his teasing tone faltering and making him sound almost desperate.

"That's totally up to you," she whispered.

Church was actually okay. Troy had pointed out his sister when she went up to sing her solo, Amazing Grace. When they left, Greg took Gabriella's phone and Gabriella offered to carry Jenny out to the car. Judy gave her to Gabriella, smiling brightly. "So, how do you and Troy know each other?" Judy asked when they were in the car.

"We meet yesterday," Gabriella answered. "Played basketball in the park. Um, then we chased, um, each other around. I fell in the lake, too. It was _really_ funny."

"You were out with a boy that late?" Greg asked stiffly.

"His friends were there, too," Gabriella said, but that made Greg tense some more. "It's not like...we did something, or anything."

The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got home, Gabriella unstrapped Jenny and pulled her out. Jenny looked up at Gabriella, her eyes mesmerizing. "Ga..." she murmured. Gabriella smiled. "Gabi."

"Ga-e," Jenny said. She giggled and clapped her small hands. "Ga-e."

"That'll do," Gabriella said, smiling.

"You know, your dad and I are going out tonight. We really need a babysitter," Judy said. "Would you take the offer?"

Gabriela nodded. "Yeah, of course." Greg watched, astonished as Gabriella waltzed into the house, bouncing Jenny in her arms, and cooing her.

"How did you do that?" he muttered.

"Try not to be so hard on her. Don't demand stuff, but ask it or, at least demand it nicely. Gabriella is very stubborn and independent. I don't think she likes it when people demand her to do stuff."

"Oh, I know," Greg huffed. "But I'll try. It's just frustrating knowing that my baby girl hates me. I really messed up."

"She'll get over it, Greg," Judy told him softly, patting his arm and rubbing it. "She can't hate us forever."

**BP**

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked. She was insanely bored. Her phone was taken away, so she couldn't call Kayla or anyone else. The only person who she's spoke to was her mother on the house phone. She was occupied with Jenny until she was laid down for a nap. "Just out," Greg answered. "We'll leave at six and'll be back at nine, most likely." He sighed and slid into a stool. "Gabriella, you may hate me for what I did, but there's no reason to hate Judy. She's done nothing."

"Yeah, well, she took you away from mom and me. So, she _did_ do something."

"Can you at least try to be nicer. Before, you used to be this nice, sweet little girl. What happened?"

Gabriella glared up at him, her brown eyes flickering with anger. "Before, I had a father. It might be hard for you, but think about it. What do_ you _think happened?"

"You still do have a father, Gabriella."

"It doesn't feel like it." Gabriella stood and marched out of the kitchen. She supposed she was being unfair. With yelling and stomping all around. But she can't just happen. At first, it was a small spark, then grew into a massive wall of fury that exploded when she laid eyes on her father and his wife. Gabriella was just about to walk up stairs, when a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Judy, a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry." She turned around and Gabriella felt her mood falter a bit. Why was Judy so nice? Why couldn't she be the stereotypical, bitch of a step-mother like in Cinderella, or something? It would be much easier to hate her if she was meaner.

Gabriella turned and continued her trip up stairs. She closed her door behind her before sinking low into her covers. Unconsciously, she starts singing Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On. _It had a sweet, dreamy tune to it. Her eyes fell closed as she breathed the words softly, letting them roll off her lips almost effortlessly. Her singing had been complimented by many, and she had always felt comfort with the kinds words. She thought back to Troy's little sister and the church choir. Maybe that was something she could do this summer to pass time.

"_We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on_," she sung the last line softly before gentle, cheery clapping was heard. Gabriella gasped and flew up from her position. Her eyes darted to the now open door to see Judy there with Jenny in her arms. Judy was awkwardly clapping, but it was Jenny's hands that Gabriella had heard. Gabriella's face flushed as she looked down. She really couldn't take anymore kind, gentle words from this woman. "That was really beautiful, Gabriella," Judy complimented. Gabriella sighed and shrugged before flopping backwards so she was lying down again. She ran her hands down her face. "Not really. I mean, I get compliments, but I don't think I'm really that great." Lie.

Judy frowned. "You're amazing. Jenny thinks so, too. I think you woke her up. She's usually kicking and screaming, but she seemed really, really calm." Gabriella turned over to look at Jenny who was grinning. "You should join church choir."

"Not my style," Gabriella said. It wasn't a total lie, it really _wasn't_ her style, but she had just thought about doing that a moment ago. "Oh." Judy looked down for a moment. "Well, do you like Celine Dion?"

"She's alright," Gabriella replied simply. Now _that_ was a lie. A straight up and complete lie. Celine Dion was amazing, and was her idol. Celine Dion was inspiration for her to reach for something even if it's out of her grasp for a moment. If you push hard enough, you can accomplish anything. "Okay, uh, I'll be downstairs, then," Judy concluded before leaving and closing the door behind her. Gabriella bit her lip, thoughts running aimlessly around in her head before she shot up, yanked open the door and raced at Judy. "Wait, Judy, uh..." Judy turned and Gabriella sighed. "How do you sign up for choir?"

**BP**

It turned out that Josephine―or Jo―Bolton was the complete opposite of Troy. But really, Gabriella couldn't be surprised. Jo was only ten years old and had to be the cutest little girl ever. Her wide, blue eyes were almost identical of Troy's, and that's what made her stand out. Her hair fell in long, wispy dark blond curls down her back and she had a near honey complexion. Personality wise, her and Troy were nothing to be compared to, but looks, well, _that_ was something to talk about. She was an absolute sweetheart and her and Gabriella connected instantly. It was hard to believe she was related to an arrogant bastard like Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella, how does this sound?" Jo asked. She sat down next to Gabriella and handed her a sheet of music labeled "He Wants It All". Gabriella's eyes scanned quickly over the words before she smiled and nodded at Jo. "It's really nice, but I bet it'd be better if you'd sing it. This is your solo, right?"

"_Our _solo," Jo corrected, then paused. "Er, well, _duet_. I asked Mrs. Green if we can sing together. We both think you have a nice voice. And it's a really good for one."

"I'll think about it," Gabriella replied, nerves trickling down on her. God, Jo was seven years younger and she could stand up in front of a group, but not her? "Alright, everyone." Gabriella's head snapped up at the sound of Mrs. Green's voice. She was the director of the church choir and her voice was almost equivalent to Celine Dion. When Gabriella had heard her sing a few hours ago, she had stared in complete awe at her. Right now, they were going to sing Lean On Me. Not really a church choir song, but then again, it sorta is. And Gabriella wasn't complaining at all. She knew this song. "Line up please, in front of a stand," Mrs. green continued and everyone rushed to their places. Gabriella was behind Jo, which she loved. She could hear her voice clearly, and that made this whole thing so much better.

Mrs. Green sat down at the piano and mouthed one, two, three silently before starting. The first one to sing was Kelyn White, the only boy in the entire choir. His voice was soft, but also very powerful at the same time. Soon, the girls joined and their voices were laced together to form a perfect harmony. Gabriella couldn't help the smile that came onto her face at the sound.

"_Lean on me. When you're not strong, I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on..._"

By the door stood Troy, along with Greg, Judy and Jenny bouncing around in her arms. They watched with awe, especially Greg, upon seeing his little girl sing. "See," Judy said, grinning brightly. "You should let her punishment go just this once. She sounds amazing, doesn't she?"

"How come they never told me?" Greg mumbled. Everyone quietly hummed while Jo stepped up, singing "_Please, swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow_."

Then Gabriella stepped up, singing the last of the verse. "_For no one can fill, those of your needs, that you won't let show_." Everyone fell into the rest of the song and people out of it watched respectfully. Troy's eyes bounced back between his sister and Gabriella, smiling brightly at the two. When he heard a day ago that Gabriella was joining church choir, he was up bright and early to see for himself. And, he was glad he did. She was amazing.

At the ending, Mrs. Green complimented all of them, also throwing in some words of worship.

"Troy!" Jo shouted, jumping off the stand and racing to her brother. He grinned and picked her up as she bolted into his arms. Gabriella walked to them with a gentle smile. "You are absolutely two different people," she acknowledged. Jo grinned. "Yes. I'm the cute one and he's the one with the ugly, right?"

"Exactly." Gabriella sent a teasing smirk to Troy who rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Jo, you have something on your face," Troy said, his own smirk growing. Jo's eyebrows furrowed together. She ran her hands down her face. "What?"

"Ugliness," Troy said, chuckling at Jo's pout. "I'm just kidding, Jo. You're average." Troy placed her down and Gabriella giggled. Troy lifted his eyes and smiled at her happiness. Well, she's in a good mood today, he mused. "You were really great, Gabs," Greg said. Gabriella's good mood faltered slightly as she turned to her father. She looked away, the hatred for her father still there. "Yeah. Thanks," she said quietly. Judy nudged his arm and he sighed. "So, how about I take away that punishment? This will just be a warning, but that's it."

"Alright. Uh...thanks."

"Practice is over," Jo said. "Gabs, wanna practice the song for our duet?"

"Actually, how about we go to the park?" Gabriella suggested. A smile tugged at Jo's lips and she nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

**BP**

"So, you and Jo get along well," Troy said, lying down next to Gabriella. She was lying back, staring up at the sky while Jo went to play with a friend she saw. Troy had, of course tagged along, much to Gabriella's dismay. Then his lower basketball friends arrived as well. They were playing basketball and Troy had come down next to her for a break. Not that she was surprised or anything. "Mhm," she gently inquired before closing her eyes. Troy sighed and rolled over on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful."

"Such a charmer," Gabriella murmured. "But, just keep in mind that flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"No?" Troy said and Gabriella gave a slight shake of her head. "Well, how about dinner tonight?"

Gabriella paused briefly before opening her eyes and turning on her side as well. "No," she answered simply. Then, she fell backwards and closed her eyes again. Troy quirked an eyebrow before chuckling softly and shaking his head. "I should have expected that. You're not...a lesbian, are you? I mean, it's very hot, but I want to know before I hit on you anymore."

To both of their surprise, Gabriella found herself laughing. Again, her eyes opened. "Yeah, I'm gay. And guess what, you, right now, are making me gayer," Gabriella replied, biting her lip. Troy sat there for a moment, before speaking, his voice unsure. "Are you joking, or are you really telling me the truth?" Gabriella let go of her lip and laughed. She sat up completely and Troy did, too. "No, I'm not lesbo."

"Then how come you don't like me?"

"Never said I don't," Gabriella said tersely. Troy's eyes grew alarmed. "So, then you do like me?"

Gabriella grimaced. "Never said that, either."

Troy let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, Gabriella, just give me a chance. _One _chance Just one date, and if it's a total failure, then I'll leave you alone."

"And if it's not?"

Troy sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. "You decide, then."

Gabriella was quiet for a second before nodding slowly. "Okay. Fine. I'll go out with you tonight. Well, no, tomorrow night. I have to go somewhere with Judy and my dad tonight." Troy's eyes widened in disbelief. He shot up, fast and alarmed. "What?" he said. He was glad that she had said yes, but didn't exactly knew it'd be_ this _easy. Gabriella nodded and crossed her legs at the ankle. "I said yes, I'll go out with you tomorrow night."

"I know, but I didn't think it'd be that easy." A smug grin took over his lips. "But I am _not _complaining. I promise this'll be the best date you've ever had."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Gabriella stood and brushed off some dirt that clutched onto her skirt. "See you." She started to leave, but Troy called her name. He scrambled up onto his feet and quirked an eyebrow. "No kiss?" he said. Gabriella smirked and shook her head. "Goodbye, Troy." She turned and started walking forward again, but not before yelling a goodbye to Jo as well. Troy watched with a wide smile as she left. He was completely intrigued by her. Instead of most girls, she wasn't fawning over him as if he were a million bucks. He actually valued her virtue and dignity. She wasn't one of those willing girls who'd jump into a guy's pants any chance she'd get. And for some odd reason, Troy liked that?

"Do you like Gabriella?"

Troy casted his look downwards when Jo asked the question. She had a knowing smirk on her face. "Well," Troy said, uncertain. "She's pretty. Maybe I like her."

"Well, I think you do," Jo quipped, then bent down to pick up a ball she brought before running back to her friend. Troy stood there for another moment or so, then went to resume the game with his friends.

**BP**

"Gabriella?" Judy popped her head into her step-daughter's room. Gabriella looked up from her phone and refrained from grimacing. She really didn't want to talk to Judy. Or anyone, for that matter. "We're leaving in an hour or so, you might want to get ready, okay?" Gabriella nodded and shoved her phone in her purse. She stood and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a black skirt and silken red spaghetti strap shirt. Judy let out a small sigh and walked further into the room. She pushed some loose tresses of hair behind her ear and smiled gently. "I know you don't want to be here, but I really,_ really _want to her a relationship with you, Gabriella. I'm not trying to replace your mother, either." Judy looked down briefly before looking back up, meeting Gabriella's steady gaze. "I'm not like those stereotypical step mothers. I don't want to marry your father for money or anything like that. I really, truly am in love with him and I want us to be friends. If you're willing, that is." Gabriela stood there, not really sure of what to say. She wanted to blow her off, telling her that she really didn't care, but she couldn't do that, could she? Judy was so nice, it was starting to become hard to even frown. So, she decided for an answer that didn't mean yes, but didn't mean no, either. "Okay."

Judy nodded then turned and left.

After Gabriella got showered and dressed, applied a light layer of make up, she still had about ten minutes left. She walked down the steps carefully in her heels and smiled when she saw Jenny playing around in her baby walker. "Hey, Jen," she greeted, coming down to crouch down next to her step-sister. Jenny turned her wide eyes on Gabriella and grinned, showing off a few teeth that had started to grow. "Ga..."

"No _'E' _this time?" Gabriella asked before wiggling her fingers on Jenny's stomach Jenny squealed and giggled and the smile on Gabriella's face widened. "_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are_." Jenny's head bobbed a bit as she stared at Gabriella intently. Gabriella stopped singing and swiped her fingers through the soft tuftt of silky black hair on top of Penny's head. "You like it when I sing, don't you? I've always wanted a baby sister," Gabriella said. "I wish I could've held you when you were born. You were really small, did you know that?"

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella stood and turned just as Judy advanced forward into the living room, carrying Jenny's sippy cup. She had a smile on her lips as she handed the cup to Jenny. "You look beautiful, Gabi." She paused. "Can I call you that?"

Gabriella swallowed. She really didn't want her to say it, but how could she say no? "Uh...sure, yeah. Whatever you want. I don't really care." She looked at the clock on the wall. "When are we leaving?"

"Your father is just heating the car up. It gets really chilly at night," Judy informed her. She bent down to pick Jenny up from her walker, sat her down for a moment, then grabbed her jacket and shoved it onto her. Gabriella grabbed her jacket as well and started to leave, but before she did, Judy touched her arm. Gabriella looked back at her, confused and Judy said, "Troy's coming, too, just in case you were wondering."

"Oh, uh, cool," Gabriella stammered.

"Anything going on between you two?" Judy raised an eyebrow suggestively. Gabriella shook her head vigorously. "No, no...I've only just met him."

"Just asking, Gabi," Judy said before walking out of the door.

The restaurant they were going to was called The Harbor View Grotto. It was very fancy and alive. The tables were lined neatly together in rows, the decor consisted of cloth draping around the walls along with dancing, dim lights. Troy and Jo and a middle aged couple which were probably their parents, were already there sitting at a table in the back. Jo wore a pretty purple satin dress with white flats and Troy, well, he wore a simple button down and jeans, but to Gabriella, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

Gabriella, Greg, and Judy slipped into a small booth with Jenny sat between them in her booster seat. Jo grinned over at Gabriella as she literally bounced with excitement. "You know that a live band is playing here tonight? They're called _State of Mind_, and Gabriella, they're awesome! Right, Troy?"

He shrugged. "They're alright, I guess. The guitar dude is a total jerk though."

Jo sent him a look. "_You_ would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I'm sure he would," Jack Bolton murmured. He grinned and turned to look at Gabriella. "Wow, Greg, you weren't kidding when you said she was pretty."

"Ah, well, she gets it mostly from her mother," Greg said.

"So, Gabriella, how is school?" Lucille Bolton asked. "Your father told us about your 4.0 GPA."

"Oh, um, yes," Gabriella mumbled shyly. "I'm doing really well. I'm in a lot of AP classes, too."

"You're lucky," Jo quipped, looking over at a menu. "Troy is really dumb. He gets _no_ A's!"

"Jo!" Troy said, glaring at his younger sister.

The rest of dinner consisted of mostly the adults talking, Jo texting away on her new phone and Troy and Gabriella playing footsies under the table. Overall, it wasn't as bad as Gabriella thought it would be. She also got to learn more about Troy, including that _he_ was the guy performing tonight. Or, well, band. He was the guitarist, and they were awesome. Gabriella then thought how Troy had said the guitarist was a jerk and she giggled, causing Judy to shoot her a look.

Troy was really good. Gabriella watched with interest as he played the guitar expertly. The song was called _Wake Me Up When September Ends_, a well known Greenday song. The lead's singer voice was very smooth and in perfect harmony to the song. The instruments in the song fit perfectly with his voice. Jo was swaying and singing softly a long, a smile lit on her face as she watched her brother proudly.

"Gabriella," Greg said.

Gabriella shifted her attention away from the stage and to her father, Judy and the Bolton's. "Hm?"

"Since you have nothing to do tomorrow, maybe you can spend some time with Jo and Troy. They're painting a room in the old orphanage down into town," Lucille said.

"There'll be other kids your age there, too," Judy put in. "It will be a great chance for you to meet new people."

"Oh..." Gabriella shrugged, paused, then nodded. "Sure. I'll do it."

"Great. Troy will pick you up at twelve and you can leave together," Lucille said.

**BP**

After compliments on the performance tonight, Greg, Judy, Jenny and Gabriella slipped into their car and drove off. Gabriella leaned her head against the window, sighing softly as she stared out into the starless night. She really missed home. She missed Kayla and all of her other friends. She missed her mom. She missed her room and her bed. She was homesick. But she had to stay strong.

"You okay back there, Gabi?" Judy asked, looking in the rear view mirror. Gabriella shook her head and lifted it off the glass. "Can...I actually _do _mind if you call me that."

Judy was taken back a bit, but nodded slowly. "Oh... okay. I'm...I'm sorry...Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed again and rested her head back on the window. "What's wrong with her calling you Gabi?" Greg asked, his eyebrows creased. "Your mom calls you that all the ti―"

"That's exactly why," Gabriella said. "She's_ not _my mom. She'll _never_ be my mom."

"Gabriella, I'm not trying to replace her―" Judy started, but Gabriella cut her off.

"Well, then why do I have to be here?"

Greg nearly groaned. "I wanted to spend time with you, Gabriella. And I wanted you to meet Judy. Get a relationship with her. I'm sorry, but whether you like it or not, she's your step-mother, and she will be for a very, very long time."

"She's _not _my mother."

"Gabriella - " His face was starting to turn red.

"Why did you leave?" she asked timidly.

"You already know the answer to it."

"You can't just spend all the years together - nearly _two_ decades- and fall out of love!"

"Gabriella, we are not discussing this right now," Greg decided firmly.

"Fine." Gabriella lifted her hand to the handle on the door, waited until Greg stopped at a red light, then pushed out of the car. Behind her, she heard her father and Judy call after her, but she didn't turn around. She really didn't feel like dealing with them right now. Remembering him leaving her father made her emotions go haywire. So much for being strong.

As Gabriella roamed around, the thought about not knowing where the hell she was occured to her. Also, it occured to her that she was lost. Great.

Gabriella's phone rung. She pulled it from her pocket and let out an exasperated sigh when her father's name popped up. She really didn't want to answer it, but she didn't really want to stay lost, either, so...

"Hello?" she asked softly, sniffling for effect. She'd act. Kayla always said she was a good actress, anyway.

"Gabriella, where the hell are you?" he yelled and Gabriella winced. "It is ten at _night_!Do you know how idiotic it is to run off into the streets so some creep can snatch you?"

"I know, it's just...I can't...I just want it to be back to the way it was. As a whole family again," she admitted softly, her voice wavering. Now that wasn't fake, though the wavery voice was. She had long since shredded all of her tears. Apparently, Greg bought it and sighed. "I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you, but you have to understand. Now...oh, wait, stay where you are. I see you." Gabriella nodded. She ended the call and wiped away her fake tears. Greg pulled up onto the curb and Gabriella climbed inside of the car. She didn't look at neither or them, and they didn't say anything.

It was like that all night.

* * *

><p>So, that's it.<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	3. Chapter 3

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical. **

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N - When you guys review, it make mes want to smile so big! Thanks for it! You guys are awesome, seriously. Just incase you were wondering, I based Jo's character off of a pretty little girl named Connie Talbot who sings extremely well. I recommend checking her videos out. I seriously do. Okay, well, onto the next chapter, finally. (:

**READ**: Oh, and to clear some things up, I do not intend to make this like the Last Song. I didn't even come up with this idea from it. Although I do like the movie. And, guys, I know a lot of you don't want Gabriella to forgive her father, but if you don't forgive people, you'll have that hatred stuck in your heart and you'll be carrying it around with you wherever you walk. If that makes any sense. I'm not saying that Gabriella will forgive her father and start liking Judy, but I'm not saying she won't, either. If she does, by any chance, it'll be towards the end. I know I might lose some readers putting this down, but that's the way I laid my story out.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Well, word got around that you kind of ran away for five minutes," Troy said when Gabriella got into his car.

"I figured as much," Gabriella said. Jo leaned forward from her seat in the back. "How come you did that?"

"I was mad," Gabriella replied. "Don't you get mad?"

"Yeah." Jo nodded slowly and paused. "But I don't run away."

"What do you do?" Gabriella asked, turning a bit to look at Jo.

Jo thought for a moment before saying, "I hide until someone finds me. Kind of like hide and go seek."

"I wanted to hide, too, I guess."

"You miss your home?" Jo asked softly.

"Hey, how about we listen to music," Troy quipped, halting the conversation. "What station, Jo?"

"Ninety-three point three!" Jo exclaimed. Troy switched to the station and on came _Stereo Hearts _by Gym Class Heroes. Jo squealed excitedly and sang heatedly along while bouncing in her seat. Gabriella turned her head to glance at Troy to see he was singing along, too. Deciding not to be left out of the fun, she pitched in, too. Jo grinned. "Hey, Gabriella, have you heard the song _Call Me Maybe_? By Carly Rae Jepsen? It's really awesome. At my dance class tomorrow we'll dance to it. You can come if you'd like."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"More than okay," Jo reassured her.

It took ten minutes to arrive at the orphanage. Gabriella blinked at the sight. It was run-down and had vines snaking all around the brick walls. A crooked sign read: **Bell Top Orphanage for Girls. **

The trio pushed out of the car and walked into the building. It looked a bit better inside, but not by much. "Troy! Jo!" a cheery woman exclaimed, looking up from a seat. She looked maybe fifty. Her hair was a rich brown color with a few strands of gray. Her blue, pale eyes were bright upon seeing the two, though it smoothed down into a curious look when she spotted Gabriella. A few seconds later, her face lifted again. "Ah. Greg Montez's daughter. My, you are much beautiful that what the description said." She stood and walked over. "My name's Amelia, the owner of this place. The girls are absolutely grateful that you guys are doing this."

Gabriella smiled warmly. "It's my pleasure to help. And it's nice to meet you."

Amelia smiled. "Such beautiful manners. Okay, come this way." Amelia turned and the three followed her to a room in the back. Boxes sat stacked on the floor and paint buckets were stacked neatly on top of them. A few kids were already there, looking at different variety of colors. "This will be the play room," Amelia explained. "We recently just got a generous donation of money and toys because the girls have nothing to play with. It's sweet." Amelia clapped her hands together and grinned. "Okay, well, I'll leave you three to get working. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall in the kitchen." She smiled at them once more before turning and exiting.

"Here," Troy said, throwing Gabriella an over-sized white shirt. "It'll keep your clothes from getting messy."

Gabriella pulled on the shirt and looked around. "So. Where do we start?"

"Anywhere," a voice quipped. Gabriella turned to see a girl, probably the same age as her, behind her. "I'm Devyn McAllister."

"Gabriella Montez."

"Everyone knows who you are," she said. "The mysterious daughter of Greg and Judy Montez." Gabriella cringed upon hearing Judy's last name as Montez. It used to be Nolon. "She's not my mother," Gabriella stated firmly. "My mom's in Florida."

Devyn grinned and her eyes cut towards Troy and Jo. "Hey, twins! How's it going?"

"Is Alicia here?" Jo asked, standing on the balls of her feet. Devyn tilted her head towards the corner. "Over there. She's in a pissy mood, so be careful, alright?" Jo nodded and skipped over to her friend. They immediately fell into a conversation. "And that leaves us three," Devyn said. She draped an arm around Gabriella and Troy. "By the end of the day, I swear, Gabi and me are going to be best friends." Devyn grinned and Gabriella rolled her eyes. But she may be right. Devyn seemed interesting.

"Is it really her?" someone gasped. A guy who was fairly cute, tan skin, green eyes, blond hair, stepped up from painting. "That's Mickey," Devyn explained. The guy pulled a face and shook his head. "_Adam_," he said, popping out his hand. "Adam Kelv. Don't listen to this shemale. She's about as dumb as paint, you know?" Gabriella smiled while Devyn raised a hand to smack his head.

"Mickey!"

"You're gonna give her a heart attack hounding her like this," Troy said.

"This is Crescent City's celebrity!" Adam exclaimed. "Of course we'll hound her. But it's more people to come, Gabs, so be careful."

"That's Taylor," Devyn explained, pointing to a pretty girl with smooth dark skin. "Sienna." Her finger switched over to a girl with long, wavy blond hair. "Sharpay, her twin. Or, well, triplet. They have a brother, too, Ryan. But's he's in Paris." Sharpay and Sienna looked exactly alike. It was most definitely creepy. "And, lastly, that's Connor." Gabriella's eyes switched over to the last guy and nearly lost her breath. He turned just as Devyn said his name and Gabriella was met with the most piercing blue eyes next to Troy's. His smooth black hair was wildly in his eyes and he was working without a shirt. It should be counted as inappropriate, but his definite muscles had thoughts about that running from her mind.

"Look, even Florida Girl over here is falling for Connor," Adam said, shaking his head. He leaned forward, voice low. "I'll warn you now. He's bad news, okay? He once went through five girlfriends in one day. _One_ day."

"Not interested, anyway," Gabriella said, shaking her head. Connor stepped forward, wiping his hands and grinned. "Well, well, well," he said. "Gabriella Montez. I'm Connor Grogan." He put his hand out and Gabriella gave him a tight smile. She grabbed it. "Nice to meet you."

"So, let's start painting," Troy said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back. "And you need to throw a shirt on, Connor. My little sister is not going to be tainted by you." Troy hauled Gabriella over to a far wall and handed her a brush. "This one will be red," he said and Gabriella nodded. She dipped the thick brush in paint and layered the wall with its paint. "So, you've got a nice group of friends."

"Yeah. Connor isn't my friend, though. God, I hate him."

"How come?"

"What Adam said wasn't a lie," he said. "Connor really is a man-whore. He stole three of my girlfriends."

Gabriella winced. "Damn," she swore. "_Three_?"

"You need help?" Connor popped up behind Gabriella and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Troy glared at the boy, who grinned back at him. "Not really," Gabriella declined. "Plus, I have Troy."

Connor smirked and leaned against the wall. "Don't you want a man?"

"He's more of a man than you," Gabriella muttered under her breath. Connor frowned while Troy smugly grinned. Gabriella turned to Troy. "Do you want to go for ice cream with Jo after this?" Connor's frown deepened, not liking being rejected and ignored. Troy nodded. "Yeah. That'd be awesome."

"I'll be over there," Connor said. He pushed himself off the wall and trudged to the other side of the room. Troy chuckled. "That's a way to get rid of him."

"I'm not really looking for a guy anyway," Gabriella said, turning and getting back to work. Troy stood there for a moment before dipping his paint brush in the bucket. "Hey, Gabriella?" Gabriella turned and gasped as a cold, sloppy feeling rushed onto her face.

He had flicked paint on her.

"You bastard," Gabriella cursed, although she was giggling softly. She painted a smooth line across his cheek and giggled even more. "Oh, yeah?" Troy said, He pushed lightly on her shoulders, making her back up against the wall. Her eyes went wide and she glared at him before reaching up behind her to touch her hair, shirt and pants to feel the wet paint on them. "It's war, Troy," she said. She dipped her hands inside of the bucket, then flicked them, causing paint to spray.

Troy wiped his face, shook his hair out, and then pressed her up against the wall. "You messed up my hair."

"You messed up mine," Gabriella said back, her voice low as she stared up at him.

"Hey! No lip-locking in here! There are small children, you know." Troy backed up off of Gabriella and turned to see everyone staring at them. Devyn was grinning, holding a bucket of paint close to her.

**BP**

By three, the room was finished. Troy wanted Gabriella to come see the girls, so they didn't leave yet. Devyn, Adam, Taylor, Sharpay and Sienna, and, unfortunately Connor, tagged along as well. Jo stayed behind with a friend. Devyn had been right, too. Gabriella absolutely adored this girl. Especially after she shoved Connor's face in a paint bucket.

"Connor's trying to size up on your girl, Bolton," Devyn said to Troy, eyeing Connor as he attempted to make conversation with Gabriella. Troy shook his head. "She's not my girl."

"You want her to be?"

"Of course. I mean, do you_ see _that ass?" Troy joked, grinning.

"I would if I were a lesbian," Devyn said. "You asked her on a date yet?"

"Yeah. Tonight." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to take her to my house and cook something."

Devyn's eyebrow shot upwards. "You, Troy Bolton, can cook?"

"Not usually."

"Wow," Devyn mused, looking back at Gabriella. "You must _really_ like this girl."

Troy sent her a look. "Don't act so surprised."

"Don't get so defensive, that wasn't a bust," Devyn said. "It's just…you're interested in her."

"I'm sure most people here are, too," Troy replied. "Most definitely Connor."

"Ah, see, you're jealous," Devyn said, grinning.

"Okay, we're done," Troy decided, shaking his head. He looked over at Gabriella and Connor and frowned when he saw Connor slip his arm around her shoulders. Gabriella tensed and edged away a bit, to make into seem so obvious, but also trying to give him a hint. When he didn't take it, she laughed lightly at one of his jokes and shrugged his arm off. Behind them. Troy couldn't help but smirk.

"So," Connor said. "Doing anything tomorrow?"

"Are you _doing _anything tomorrow?" Gabriella asked back, putting emphasis on the word doing. Devyn and Adam shared a laugh while Connor raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not going to be one of your fuck toys, Connor," Gabriella explained.

"You know, I think I like her," Taylor spoke, making the few laugh. Connor's face went red at what Gabriella said and he cleared his throat, composing himself. "Well, why not something more?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said. Fed up with him, she walked back to Devyn and Troy. Connor sighed and busied himself with his phone. "How many girls are there?" Gabriella asked.

"About thirty," Troy answered. "They're fun. Jo likes to come here and play with them." They finished their journey with light chat, and stopped when they came up to an open door, leading into a room full of energized girls. They were eating snacks, which varied from pretzels to bowls of fruit. Troy cleared his throat, and Amelia, along with a few girls, looked up. Amelia strode over to them grinning. "How was it?"

"Exceptionally well," Troy said. "I think we did a pretty good job."

"Well, that's good. What about you, Gabriella? Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said, nodding. And she really did like it. Amelia grinned. "That's great. Well, I hope to see you soon, but I have to go make dinner. We'll be eating big tonight." Gabriella smiled as she walked off.

"We're going to go now," Sharpay said, meaning her and Sienna. The group nodded and said their farewells before they all exited. Jo was outside, leaning against Troy's car, cell phone in hand as she texted rapidly. Gabriella grinned. "Is that a boy?' she teased. Jo's eyes widened. She quickly turned her phone off and shoved it into her pocket. "Boy? What are you talking about? I wasn't texting a _boy_! As if. Psh, yeah right." She waved her hand and Troy stopped, looking at her suspiciously. Gabriella giggled and tugged on his arm. "Let it go. She's capable of having a boyfriend."

"She's in fifth grade!" Troy argued. He turned to Jo. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she said. "I don't. And Gabs is right, even if I did, I am capable of having a boyfriend."

"Troy, you're horrible," Devyn said. "We're leaving now. Have fun getting ice cream." She smiled at Gabriella. "It was nice meeting you, Gabriella. Bye."

"See you, Dev." Jo climbed in the back, her legs drawled up as she started texting again. Gabriella sta in the passenger side and once she was settled, Troy drove off. "So, what's your favorite flavor?" he asked casually. Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. "Huh. Well, I don't know. I hate chocolate. It makes my stomach feel horrible. But…I like strawberry."

"Chocolate is like the best flavor," Troy argued. "How can't you like it?"

"I just don't." He pulled up at the park. It was packed with kids, teens and adults playing, sitting and talking. Jo put her phone away and they all slid out of the car. The line was fairly short for a day like this. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling her close to him. Gabriella tensed and sent him a confused look. He just grinned down at her. "Can I sit in the car?" Jo asked. "I'm not really in the mood for ice cream."

"You sure?" Troy asked. "You're a sucker for vanilla."

"Positive." Before he could say anything else, she took his keys and ran over to the car, slipping in, Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "I'm telling you, she has a boyfriend."

"She better not. Ten years old or not, I'll bash his head open."

"Shut up," Gabriella scolded. "Just let her be. Let her live. How would you feel if you were in her position?"

"I don't think you know how creepy that sounded," he said. Gabriella smiled. "So, where are we going for our date tonight?"

"If you're on Jo's side, I'm not taking you anywhere," Troy declared. Gabriella's smile widened. "Alright, then. I'll just ask Connor. I'm sure what we'll do will be…exciting. I would definitely _come_." Troy breathed deeply at the word come. It obviously was supposed to have two meanings, or at least a different one. "Don't kill me," he pleaded. "I was just kidding, Gabs. You think I'd give up an opportunity to see you dress up all sexy?"

"You're so full of yourself," Gabriella accused, moving forward as the line inched up. Troy gave her a cheeky smile. "I'm surprised you're figuring that out just now."

"Oh, don't worry. I figured it out a long time ago. But seriously, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"Oh, come on. Please tell me? I hate surprises."

"I happen to like them." He grinned teasingly at her and she stuck out her tongue, causing him to laugh. They moved forward so they were now first in line. The guy there, with long dreads and dark tan skin, grinned. "Hey, Troy! How's it going?"

"Emmet, it's good to see you, man." Troy grinned and motioned down to Gabriella. "This is―"

"Gabriella Montez, I know," Emmet said. "She's all everyone talks about. You know you're a celebrity, right?"

"Unfortunately so," she replied. "Looks like it's time to bring out the scandalous pictures."

Emmet laughed. "She's a funny one, Troy. So what can I get you two?"

"Strawberry?" Troy checked. Gabriella nodded. "Okay. One strawberry and one chocolate."

"Not a chocolate person?" Emmet asked Gabriella, turning beside him and filling two cones. Gabriella shook her head. 'Nah, it makes my stomach queasy."

"You know what makes me queasy?' Troy asked. "Your face."

"Aw, that's strange. I remember you calling me sexy on numerous occasions."

"I lie a lot."

"And here I thought you were Catholic."

"You actually thought wrong," he said. "I'm Lutheran."

"Lutheran?"

"Yeah. You know, Martin Luther."

"King?"

"No, just Martin Luther. Look it up."

"Here ya go." Emmet held out the cones and Troy took them, also slapping down two dollars. "Thanks. Bye, Emmet."

"Bye, Troy, Bye, Celebrity."

Gabriella smiled. "Bye, Emmet."

The two turned and headed off towards the car to check on Jo. Troy unlocked the door and started to tease her for something stupid, but stopped short upon seeing her red cheeks, blotchy eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. Gabriella gasped, crawling besides Jo. "What happened, Jo?"

"You won't understand," she said, pushing away.

"Jo, what happened?" Troy asked.

"You won't understand either." She wiped her nose and sniffled. Troy narrowed his eyes. "Come on, don't give me that BS. What happened? Tell me."

"Can… can I talk to Gabi about it first?" she asked timidly. Gabriella was touched, but looked up at Troy for him to confirm. He did, although reluctantly. "Yeah, go ahead." His eyes locked with Gabriella's, silently telling her to pass on the information if Jo didn't. Gabriella gave him a slight nod before he backed out of the car, shutting the door. Gabriella turned to Jo, taking her hands. "Hey, babe. Tell me what happened."

"It's… it's my boyfriend… or, well, ex-boyfriend," she mumbled. Gabriella's eyes widened. Jo had a boyfriend? Or ex-boyfriend, per say? Jo nodded, as if she read her mind. "Yeah. His name is Jake Stevens. He's really cute. A few weeks ago, he asked me out and I said yes. But then… then he just texted me saying that he found another girl, one of my best friends, and that we were through." Jo's eyes started to tear up again. "That isn't fair, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Gabriella said. Truthfully, this was kind of amusing. Jo was only ten and it was crazy that she was already going through stuff like this. But, all of that aside, Gabriella pulled her into a reassuring hug, pressing her chin against the top of her head. "It'll be fine. You'll find a better guy, one who's nicer and hotter."

Jo giggled. "You don't think I'm being ridiculous, do you?"

"No. But do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you're now officially a woman," Gabriella said. "You've had a boyfriend, now all you need to do is go through puberty and grow some boobs."

Jo laughed. "Yeah, I hope… and I want to grow an ass, too. Troy always stares at yours."

"Jo!" Gabriella exclaimed, although she was laughing. Jo sighed. "You're like the sister I've never had, you know? I'm glad you came, Gabriella."

And despite how much she disliked her father right now, Gabriella was glad she had come, too.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? I think it's in between. Review!<p>

**OH! AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL! ONLY A FEW PEOPLE VOTED! THE STORY SUMMARIES ARE HIDDEN SOMEWHERE IN MY PROFILE. IN THE MIDDLE, I THINK. **

Thanks!-Brittany


	4. Chapter 4

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical. **

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N - So, hello again. I know it's been, like, over a month or something like that and you must hate me, but life has been hectic! I'm typing up something for Exotic Love, but it's not turning out how I want it to. I hope you don't completely hate me and you review.

Oh, and this chapter is rated M for mature language.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Gabriella was nervous, although she wasn't quite sure why. Troy Bolton was arrogant, he was a bastard and an asshole. He was self-centered and possibly the most annoying person she had ever met, but their date tonight had her tripping over her feet, flinging clothes out of her drawers and suitcases, trying to find the absolute perfect clothes to wear. She just didn't really know why, but she wanted to look _perfect_ for Troy. She wanted him to smile at her and compliment her. Call her beautiful or pretty. She wanted to impress the impressible. Or, maybe that was the wrong title to give to him since he's called her sexy many times, but still… he had never called her beautiful, has he?

"Gabriella?" A timid knock brought her back to reality. She whipped her head around just as Judy entered with an adorable Jenny hanging off her hips. She was playing with her mother's curls, laughing and occasionally giving the tresses a slight nibble. "Whoa… _where_ is the tornado," Judy muttered, shaking her head. "What's going on? You lost something?"

"No," Gabriella said, annoyed that her time for looking for something to wear was being cut short. "I have a date with Troy and I have absolutely nothing to wear." She sat down on her legs, sighing and rushed her fingers through her loose pony tail, gently playing with the split tips. She needed to get her hair trimmed. Judy smiled, cocking her head to the side. "You like Troy Bolton, huh?" Gabriella eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously. "What? No, no, of course not. Why… okay, so, maybe a small, tiny crush."

"I remember when I would get crushes," Judy said. "My stomach would knot together, I would constantly play with my hair. I'd even sweat sometimes, too." Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "It was like that when I met you dad." Suddenly, the smile washed off her face and her expression became hard. She stood, walking to her drawer and looking for more stuff. "Why am I talking to you about this? I need to call my mom."

"Gabi… Gabriella, please…" Judy swallowed, mentally kicking herself for bringing up her and Gabriella's father relationship. They were just getting somewhere, too…

"Can you get out please?" she asked, turning and leaning against the mahogany. Judy stood. "Okay, fine. Have fun your date." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gabriella pushed her bangs out of her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Life, why are you so fucked up?" she wondered briefly aloud before turning and continuing her exploration.

Finally, after another thirty minutes, Gabriella was finished. She wore a short dark dress, the back cut off in a low dip, reaching just above her waist. To add to it, she slipped into some suede black pumps, rare things she'd wear, and then shoved various bangles on her wrists. Lastly, she applied a small layer of make-up, lip gloss, eye shadow and eyeliner and straightened her hair. She had to admit it, she looked good. And absolutely different, especially with the straightened hair. She had only straightened her hair a few times in her life because when she did, she looked like a whole different person.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and then whisked out of the room, padding down the steps carefully. She hadn't worn heels in a while. "Gabriella?" Greg said, turning around on his spot on the couch. Gabriella halted and sighed softly, looking at him with slanted eyes. "Yes?"

"Where are you going looking like that?"

"Looking like what?" She innocently looked down at herself, shrugged and looked back up at her father. Greg narrowed his eyes. "Looking like you want people to rape you. You aren't going anywhere like that."

Gabriella looked at the clock. 6:53. Troy will pick her up in seven minutes. "Watch me," she replied before walking out of the house. Greg's mouth opened wide. He shot up out of his seat and went after Gabriella. "Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Greg… dad, _please_," she pleaded, turning around. "Just let me go."

Greg sighed heavily, hanging his head. Troy's truck pulled up at the curb, causing both heads to turns towards him. Gabriella shot her father one last pleading glance. "Dad, please." He really didn't want Gabriella to go out in an outfit like that, especially with a boy. But this boy just so happened to be Troy Bolton, and he always thought that boy had a certain charm. Reluctantly, Greg nodded. "Okay, fine. Just be back before eleven."

"Okay, dad. Thank you." Gabriella turned and walked down the steps. Greg peered out of the house and watched Gabriella as she waited for a minute or two before Troy showed up. She climbed inside and they drove away. "She'll be fine." Greg turned to see Judy there, smiling softly. "Come on."

Troy grinned as he ran his eyes down Gabriela's body. "Well, aren't you looking hot. And different. Your hair looks great."

"It's not too much?" she asked, touching it self-consciously. Troy shook his head. "Definitely not. You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty good, too."

"I clean up well."

"So, where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He turned down an unfamiliar corner. The car rocked a bit as they came upon a dirt road. Gabriella frowned. "Troy?"

"Don't worry, I promise I'm not going to kill you."

"I wasn't scared about that. I would've killed you first. I'm just curious to why we're here."

"Well, we're not going to a fancy restaurant, I'll tell you that."

It took about a half hour, but it was worth it when Gabriella got to see it. Troy pulled up on a beach and helped her out. She gasped when she saw what he had set up. It was a table for two, a single candlelight flickering in the middle with two steaming plates of spaghetti and a bottle of red wine. Gabriella looked back briefly at Troy, an awe look on her face, before she departed off towards the set up. Who would've guessed that Troy Bolton, a pervert who couldn't keep his comments to himself, would think of something as romantic as this? "This is… Troy," Gabriella whispered. "How did you set this up?"

He shrugged. "With my hands."

Gabriella turned around and laughed. "Shut up, you bastard. How did you do _this_? It's beautiful."

"Thanks," he said. "Devyn helped me."

Gabriella smiled. "Of course."

They walked to the table and Troy pulled Gabriella's seat back. She tucked her dress under her before sitting down, smiling as Troy did this also. He lifted the bottle of wine and grinned. 'She also sneaked me this. Think we can drink it all tonight?"

"I can drink ten of those, Bolton," Gabriella sneered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and bust your ass when you're completely wasted." He smiled and handed her a fork. "I suggested that there should be only one plate, so we can do that Lady and the Tramp shit, but Devyn said it would be too corny. She said I should kiss you by surprising you. Not when you know it'll happen beforehand."

"How romantic," Gabriella said, grinning down at her food. "Who made it?"

"I did, actually."

"Should I be worried?"

"Hey, give me some credit. I once cooked with Gordon Ramsey."

"I find that so hard to believe," Gabriella said, giggling. She took the fork and spun a few noodles onto it. She brought it to her mouth after a moment's hesitation, chewed and then quirked an eyebrow, nodding in thought. "Not bad, Bolton."

"Good." He scooped up his own spaghetti and scarfed it down. Gabriella giggled as some sauce caught against the corner of his mouth. Troy looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, actually. Right here." She pressed her finger to the corner of her mouth. Troy did the same, scooping off the glop and smiling. "That's not humiliating at all."

"No, it's not," she agreed. "It's cute."

Thirty minutes later, the whole bottle of wine was gone, along with their food. Gabriella was holding onto Troy for her dear life as he carried her across the tide, the water swishing around his ankles. She couldn't help but giggle as his fingers brushed against her side, tickling her, and as he said the most ridiculous things. She hated to admit it, but she… well, she liked Troy Bolton. He seriously had made a personality change. Either that or Gabriella hadn't seen him for the real him. "You're heavy," Troy said, grunting for effect. Gabriella gasped and pinched his shoulder. "You asshole! Take that back!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he challenged.

"I'll slap the smirk right off your face, that's what."

"And I'll drop you."

"Do it and I swear to―" Gabriella lost her sentence to a scream as she felt herself plummet into the water. She gasped and resurfaced. "You fucking ass hole," she spit out at his laughing face. "This isn't funny! My hair and clothes are wet and my make-up is probably messed up."

"You still look beautiful," Troy said.

"I look horrible," she groaned, causing Troy to laugh and shake his head. Gabriella glared. "It isn't funny!"

"It is, you just aren't laughing."

"I'm leaving," Gabriella said, crossing her arms. She stood and started to move out, but Troy grabbed her arm and spun her around, wasting no time to press a kiss against her lips. Gabriella tensed, shocked, her eyes wide, and then she relaxed, letting her eyes flutter closed as she fell against him. Her arms circled his neck, pulling him close while Troy's hand rested on her sides. He gently pressed his tongue against her cheery lips, prying them open. Gabriella responded to this action with excitement, pressing her tongue against his, caressing and probing, fighting for dominance. When air became an issue, they broke apart, Gabriella letting out a drunken giggle as she stared adoringly in his eyes. "I thought wrong about you, Troy Bolton. You're not so bad after all. But you're still an asshole, remember that."

"You're not so bad, either. But you are a bitch."

"Fuck you," Gabriella said, giggling

"Such naughty thoughts," Troy said and then kissed her softly.

**BP**

"I had fun," Gabriella said, smiling somewhat shyly over at Troy as he pulled up by the curb. Troy nodded and parked. "Me, too. I hope we can do it again some time."

"Maybe," she whispered. "I meant what I said, too. I may seem like I hate you, but you aren't really as bad as I thought you would be. It's a blessing, but consider yourself lucky that you can impress the impressible."

"Thanks for the ego boost." He smirked.

"Don't make me take it back," she groaned, but the smile never left. "Goodnight, Troy."

"G'night, Gabriella." Gabriella swallowed in a brief debate with herself before she leaned over and kissed him fleetingly, pulling back a second later. Then muttered a, "Bye, Troy," and slipped from the car. Troy leaned back, watching her depart off towards her house. "Ah, shit,' he groaned and closed his eyes. This girl was amazing.

Gabriella hurried off into the house, closing the door quietly behind her and then leaning against it, a dreamy smile spreading across her face. Her and Troy had dried off pretty well and she was home on time, so there shouldn't be any suspicions. Judy walked into the living room, wiping her hands off. "Hey, Gabriella. Have fun?" Gabriella just nodded, distracted and went to think about the kiss. Judy quirked an eyebrow. "Went to dinner?"

"Uh-huh," she answered, still distracted. Judy crossed her arms. "Do you like him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you love him?'

"Uh―what? No! Of course not! I just met the guy." Gabriella shook her head and stood up straight. Judy laughed. "I know, I was just messing with you. It seems like you had quite a good time with him."

"Better than I expected," Gabriella shared. "I'm going to sleep." She shrugged her jacket off, hanging it on the rack before jogging up the steps. She walked into her room and was surprised to see her father there, looking down at a scrap book. Gabriella hurried over to him, taking the item and holding it close to her chest, her eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted a glimpse at some of my daughter's life that I've missed."

"Oh, that's classic," Gabriella said, her good mood plummeting. "So now you care?"

"I've always cared, Gabriella," Greg said standing.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it! You left us, dad, so quickly with hardly any financial support and help. Without calling or visiting to check on us. You never called on my birthday, on mom's birthday. You've missed _everything_. So don't drop that bullshit on me; you've _never_ cared."

"Don't you use that language with me," Greg said, his face reddening with anger. "This is my house, I will not be treated that way."

"Well, why don't I just leave, then? I rather risk my chances of getting raped than being here."

"Gabriella, I promised to take care of you. You aren't going anywhere."

"You also promised to take care of me years ago, but did that happen, huh? Go to hell."

"Don't talk to me like that," Greg said again. "God, you're just like your goddamn mother, always using that whiny, godforsaken voice. I don't even know how I put up with it… I'm glad I left." Gabriella's lips trembled upon his revelation. Glad? He was _glad_? Oh, hell no. "Get out of my room," she demanded, dropping the book and giving his chest a hard shove. "Get the fuck out of my room! And do _not_ talk about my mother like that!" She shoved him once more, harder, and then shut the door, locking it. She leaned against it, calming down and sighing. She wanted to go home. But she didn't want to leave Troy or Jo or the new friends that she made. Her eyes fell to the bed and an instant wave of fatigue and drowsiness took over her. She kicked her shoes off and headed for it, slumping down and then lying back, falling asleep almost instantly.

**BP**

"I miss you," Gabriella admitted softly into the phone that next morning. Maria sighed, guilt twisting inside of her. "Baby… I'm so sorry. I wish I could make it better."

"It's… it's not all that bad," she said. "I met some friends. It's just… dad. I can't _stand_ to be around him anymore. He acts all innocent like he didn't just get up and leave! And that's not the worst part." Her voice lowered. "The worst part is you still love him. After everything he's done, you still love him."

"I will always love your father, Gabriella," Maria reminded her. "He's my first love and you know this."

"I just want you to be happy." Gabriella looked down at her blankets and sighed. "I want you to be happy and it hurts knowing that I can't make you happy."

"Honey, no. No, don't you _dare _say that. You're the reason why I keep going, alright? You make me happy; with all your accomplishments; with how you help me so much… don't say that. Without you, I don't know what I would do. I love you."

Gabriella sighed softly and then looked up as the door creaked open. Er eyes brightened just a bit when Troy entered, a grin on his lips and his arms crossed. "Thank you, mom. I love you, too. I'll see you soon, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Gabi."

Gabriella hung up the phone and sat up. Troy walked farther into the room, dropping his arms. He walked over to her, placing a hand on either side of her and leaning down. This caused Gabriella to fall back and a look of satisfaction crossed Troy's face. "Ready?" he asked. Gabriella smiled. "Ready for what?"

"To finally enjoy summer," he said and then stood up straight, grabbing her hands and pulling her with him. Gabriella bit her lip and looked at him curiously. "Which means?"

"You'll see."

**BP**

After picking up the gang, and unfortunately including Connor―he insisted he came―Troy drove them all to the park. Gabriella let out a sigh and hoisted herself up over the side of Troy's truck, jumping out. It was a tight space to cram twelve people, but they managed with a few people sitting on someone's lap. The girls went to sit by a tree to talk while the boys walked over to the court. Troy rolled his eyes. "Girls, I brought you here to get up, not sit down."

"Yeah, well, I need a new tan," Sharpay said, her sister nodding along with her. Devyn stood and walked over to Troy, along with Gabriella. She was naturally tan, she didn't need to be burnt. Troy grinned at Devyn and Gabriella. "Well, at least I can tell cool from lame. Come on." Gabriella followed after him and Devyn, grinning widely.

"Gabriella! Watch out!" Devyn exclaimed loudly. Gabriella looked around herself, alarmed and when everything seemed normal, Gabriella looked back at her. "What?"

"Look out for Cupid's arrow," Devyn finished, grinning. Gabriella punched her shoulder, scowling. "Shut up."

"You play basketball?" Connor popped up next to them. Gabriella sighed and shrugged. "Occasionally, I guess."

"She's good," Chad said. "But my man Troy here is better."

"You should eat your words," Gabriella sneered. "The only reason why I lost was because you didn't help."

"Oh, you know what this means, right?" Troy quipped. "It means another bet."

"Bolton, this is how you lose a girl," Devyn said. But Troy ignored her and smirked, a plan forming in his head. "Here's our bet. I my team wins, you've gotta do whatever I say for the rest of the day, until sun down."

"Seems easy enough. But if my team wins, you have to do that, along with giving me your basketball."

"What? No way!"

"Scared?" Gabriella said, and Devyn laughed behind her hand. Troy shook his head. "Fine, I'm in. I'll let you have Devyn, she's good, Adam and Zeke." That left Jason, Chad and Connor for Troy's team. "Don't die!" Taylor yelled out, the girls laughing around her.

The game started roughly for Troy's team. Connor was too rough, giving off more fouls that he could count on both his hands. It wasn't until the middle of the game when Gabriella's team were five ahead and Connor once again shoved him side, stealing the ball, that Troy blew up. "Dude, we're on the same team!" he said. "What is wrong with you?"

"What, you can't take a few hits, Bolton?" Connor asked, laughing. "Stop being a pussy and let's play." Troy sighed loudly and shook his head, giving in. They started the game again. Gabriella stole the ball from Chad and then tossed it to Devyn who got ready to shoot, but Connor was blocking the court. She turned and tossed it to Gabriella who attempted to do a lay-up, but Connor nudged her with his shoulder, toppling her over, and stealing the ball. Gabriella cursed as her shoulder crashed against the pavement. She stared in disbelief as Connor shot the ball, grinning victoriously. "What the hell, Connor? Do you even know how to fucking play?" Devyn helped her up.

"Yeah, man, that was a foul," Chad said, leaning over and hooking his hands around his knees. Connor rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Gabriella crossed her arms. "Like hell you didn't."

"You're out," Troy said, grabbing his arm and hauling him away. Connor scowled and pushed him away. "Let me go, you fucking homosexual." Troy felt his anger rise, but he shoved it away hastily and turned. Connor laughed. "Oh, you really are a fag, aren't you? Turning your back? Why don't you fight, Bolton? I know you want to."

"You're right, I do, but I don't think my parents would be happy if I'm responsible for sending someone to the hospital." His friends laughed and Connor frowned. "Go home, Connor."

"Sure, Bolton, right after I fuck your mother." If Connor saw him throw a punch, he didn't react fast enough, because the next second, Connor was knocked to the floor, his nose angled in a different direction and blood trickling down his face. Troy fisted the front of his shirt with his hands and yanked him up, ramming him into the chain-linked fence behind them. Connor grunted. "Troy," Chad warned. Troy ignored him and jammed his fist into Connor's stomach. "Say one more fucking thing about my mother, and I will kill you," he promised. Connor laughed and wiped away the blood on his nose. "Don't worry, Bolton. I was just kidding; it's your new friend who I'll fuck." He nodded over to Gabriella. Troy lifted his hand to strike again, but Connor grabbed his wrist and punched him in the gut. Troy groaned and backed off, vulnerable to attack. Connor struck again, pain stabbing through his skin and dispersing across his face. Connor throws another punch and Troy felt his vision blink away and the world dips and sways. He crumbled to his knees and Connor brought back his leg, kicking him hard in the stomach. The blow forces the air out of Troy's lungs and it hurts and he falls all the way to the ground.

Shouts spread across the air as Chad and Jason hold Connor back against the gate. Gabriella and Devyn drop down next to Troy. "Troy," Gabriella said, shaking him. "Open your eyes. They're gorgeous, so just open them for me." Troy's eyes fluttered and she smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "Good. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, pushing her hand away. "I'm fine." He pushed himself up and stood, blocking out the pain in his ribs. He knew bringing Connor is also bringing chaos. "Guys, just let him go," Troy said. Chad and Jason followed his orders and Connor smirked. "I'd get something for that face, Bolton. It's not so pretty… I mean, it's not like it was before, anyway."

Troy nodded curtly and walked over to him. He pulled his fist back and rammed it into his face. "Do the same, Connor." And then he turned away. Connor swayed and fell back against the fence. He cupped his hand around his nose, which looked more than broken. "Do you want to go home?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Yeah, like I'll fucking play in a condition like this," Troy snapped and Gabriella's eyes widened. Devyn stepped up. "What's up with the jackass moment, Troy?"

He sat down in the grass, lying back and groaning softly. His ribs were hurting. Connor did not go light with that kick. "Just let me rest, alright?"

"We should take you to the hospital―"

"No, no… I'll be fine. Finish playing, I want to see." They all looked skeptical, but complied anyway, falling into a new game. Gabriella walked over to Troy and lay down next to him. She winced at his swelling face. "That was messy."

"He's a fucking dead man," Troy whispered. Gabriella smiled. "Well, it's nice to know that you stick up for me." He shot her a confused look and Gabriella elaborated. "I mean, I heard him say what he said... don't worry, he won't be touching me. I'll break his balls before he can." Troy attempted to laugh, but he stopped as the pain began to become unbearable. Gabriella looked at him worriedly. "Troy… you should go to the hospital."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"You can barely laugh from that kick," she said.

"I don't want him to see me go." He shook his head and glared forward. Gabriella looked up to see Connor staring over at him, a menacing look on his face. An idea formed in her head. "Do you want him to see this?" Troy looked over at her curiously. His lips formed the question, but stopped abruptly when Gabriella leaned forward and kissed him softly. Troy grinned. Yep. He wanted Connor to see this. They both sat up and Gabriella scooted close to him, wrapping a single arm around his waist. Blood was salty against her tongue, but she ignored it and instead fell more into the kiss. She was not going to lie, she loved kissing Troy now. And she was ready to stop.

"Oh," Devyn muttered, her eyebrows rising. "Looks like she's already been hit by Cupid's arrow."

"Who's Cupid?" Jason asked, genuinely confused.

"Someone you need desperately," Devyn said, causing laughter to erupt.

"You're a horrible kisser," Troy mumbled, pulling back slightly. Gabriella grinned, seeing the joke in his eyes. "So are you. Now shut up and kiss me." Troy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled form his throat; the pain muted, and leaned in for another kiss.

"Aw!" Sharpay gushed. "That's so cute!"

"I'll get the camera," Sienna said, grinning and pulling out her phone.

"You know," Gabriella said, pulling away. "My team won."

"Only because I had that dumbass as a teammate," Troy said. Gabriella giggled. "Rules are rules. But I promise to make it easy for you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He snorted and shook his head.

"First things first. I want another kiss. And I want you to go to the hospital."

"Gabs," he breathed, falling back. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't make me hit you." She grinned and leaned down, kissing him. Troy responded meekly, his face feeling tight and engorged. "That's starting to get disgusting now!" Devyn yelled at them. Gabriella flipped her off, while still kissing Troy. Chad laughed. "Leave them be."

"Hospital," Gabriella said, pulling back and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Troy groaned again. "You'll be fine, I promise." She stood and then helped him onto his feet. "Guys, I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Okay. Don't forget about us," Devyn said. "Mickey might be hungry for some cheese." The reason why they called Adam Mickey was because he looked like a mouse. Another term was House Mouse. "Shut up!" Adam exclaimed.

Gabriela helped Troy over to his trunk. "You are not driving," he said as she guided him to the passenger side. Gabriella scoffed. "And you are? You'll kill us."

"Can you even drive?"

"Uh, duh," she said. "Just get in and fork over the keys." He wasn't happy, but he _was_ in pain and driving wasn't the best option. He dropped into the seat and pulled out his keys, handing them over. Gabriella skipped with giddiness over to the driver side and slipped in. "You know, this is a funny way to spend summer."

"Blame Connor," he said.

"Of course."

Troy sighed. "Thanks, Gabriella."

"For what?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "For being a good friend, I guess. And, uh… those amazing kisses." His cheeks warmed. Gabriella looked at him briefly and giggled. 'Aw! You're blushing."

"Shut up an drive!"

"You're welcome. And thank you for making my stay here better than I expected."

"Ah, yeah… you're just here for the summer. I forgot." Gabriella tried her hardest to ignore his sad tone. She cleared her throat and whispered, "Don't think about it."

* * *

><p>So, reviews would be lovely! What do you think about Connor?<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	5. Chapter 5

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.**

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N - I seriously can't believe how long I put this on old for. It's been down since May last year! i'm so sorry guys, I really have nothing to say except that I'm a big procrastinator and I had major writer's block. But like I said with Belong, I'll try to get things back together this year. This chapter isn't much, but it's very important. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"You don't look that bad," Jo sneered. Troy rolled his eyes and sat himself on the kitchen counter, leaning back as Gabriella went to retrieve some cookie dough. After a short trip to the hospital to attend to Troy's cuts and bruises, they returned home. The doctor told Troy he needed to rest, but Troy decided that he had enough 'beauty sleep' for one day. "Shut up, Jo." Jo snickered and went to help Gabriella, who decided to make some cookies for Troy. As soon as they got to the hospital, he gotten even grumpier, and Gabriella, after teasing him, promised to make him a batch of cookies.

"Do you even know how to make cookies?" Troy asked, shaking his hair out. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Troy. I do."

He smirked. "Alright, you don't have to get all defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive."

"Sure."

"I'm not."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Really."

"No," he said with a laugh. Gabriella tossed an oven mitt at his head, in which Troy caught and launched back at her. Jo shook her head and hoisted herself up on the counter. "You two are ridiculous."

"Your brother is a bastard."

"The one and only," Troy said, grinning cockily. Gabriella shook her head, giving up, and returned her attention back to the cookies. She carefully scooped out even amounts of dough from the can and pressed them onto the cookie sheet. Troy, suddenly bored, laid down on the counter and started belting out the lyrics to _Don't Cha'_. Gabriella stopped midway and looked at Jo who was shaking her head and plugging earphones into her ears. "No," she said, looking over at Troy. "No way, shut the hell up."

"But I'm _bored_," Troy groaned.

"I don't care, go upstairs and―" She glanced over at Jo who was watching them amusedly. "Ugh, just―never mind."

"No, I want to hear what you were going to say," Troy said, sitting up. Jo's eyes widened. "Well, I don't. I'll be in the living room." She slipped off the counter and padded out of the room. Troy looked over at Gabriella, jutting out his bottom lip. Gabriella stared at him for a moment. After a few seconds, Troy sighed. "You're a bitch."

"The one and only," she mimicked him with a cheeky grin. "I was going to tell you to go masturbate."

"Oh, yeah, you'd like to see that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd rather gauge my eyes out," she said plainly, looking back at him. She turned back around and placed the sheet of cookies into the stove. When Troy didn't reply, she made an effort to turn around again, only this time she couldn't. His opposing body was blocking her way. His very sexy and _inviting_ body, actually. "Troy," she said softly. He pressed himself against her, his hands melting on her skin. Gabriella couldn't seem to swallow the saliva in her throat. "Troy…" she tried again.

He pressed kisses to her neck and Gabriella craned her head to the side. She wanted to tell him to stop, but his lips felt heavenly against her skin. She shivered and sighed.

"Ugh, guys, the mailman―whoa, shit, I mean―crap―I mean―_ew_!" Just as fast as it opened, the door slammed shut, and Gabriella quickly slipped away from Troy. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and she pressed her hand to her neck. Troy chuckled. "Don't look so shocked, princess, you were enjoying it at the park."

"The sun must've made me delusional," Gabriella said, finally speaking.

"Yeah?" Gabriella nodded and glared at him. "I bet five dollars that if I kiss you, you won't pull away."

"No way." She scrunch my face up and shook her head.

"Aw, come on. Don't be scared."

"Why wouldn't I be? Your lips are repulsive."

"You didn't think that at the park. Or on our date."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather do someone else." Troy grabbed her hips, and spun her around. Gabriella was a bit shocked and thrown off, but more so when Troy pressed his lips to hers. Warning signals flashed off in her head, but she couldn't seem to push him away. She kissed him back, her fingers curling around his bicep.

And then all too soon, it was over.

Troy pulled away, a sweet smile on his lips. His hand snaked down her side, and dipped into her pocket. "I think…" he whispered. He closed his fingers around her wallet and yanked it out. "that you owe me five bucks." Quickly, he turned and ran out of the kitchen. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dickwad," she muttered angrily. But her lips were still tingly from his kiss. He really did know how to kiss, and she couldn't help but admit that she nearly melted when he kissed her at the park, and she wasn't trying to blame it on the sun this time. Even now when he held her, his lips ghosting over hers, she felt like putty in his hands.

This was going to be an eventful summer.

BP

"_There's a voice that cries out in the silence, searching for a heart that will love Him. Longing for a child that will give Him their all, give it all, He wants it all… _"

"_And there's a God that walks over the earth, He's searching for a heart that is desperate. And longing for a child that will give Him their all, give it all, He wants it all…_ "

"_And He says love me, love me with your whole heart, He wants it all today… Serve me, serve me with your life now, He wants it all today. Bow down, let go of your idols, He wants it all today, He wants it all today, He wants it all today… He wants it all._"

As Gabriella gently pressed her fingers across the keys of the grand piano, her and Jo harmonized the soft tune. The small audience swayed with the music and melody, smiles dim on their faces. After Jo's dance class that she invited Gabriella to, the headed down to the church with Troy to practice their duet, _He Wants It All_ by Forever Jones. It was a beautiful song, really. Gabriella loved it even though she didn't really listen to many gospel songs. Still, she thought it was amazing.

The song wrapped up and Jo took a deep breath, smiling softly over at Gabriella. She never wanted her to leave. She had meant what she said in the car, Gabriella was like the sister she never had. "Good job," Gabriella said, grinning and pulling her into a sideways hug. Jo pressed a key and chewed her lip. "I would say the same, but…" She laughed as Gabriella bumped her hand hard against her arm.

"Shut up."

The few people who gathered around dispersed to tend to their own practices. Troy walked up to the piano and placed a plate on it. "I made cake," he said, and Jo eyed the dish warily. 'What? It's good, I promise."

"I doubt that." She shook her head and stood. "I'm going to the bathroom. Try not to suck each other's faces off." Gabriella scowled, and Jo sent her a happy smile before trotting off.

"Don't think about it," Gabriella said flatly, just as Troy opened his mouth. He smirked and leaned against the piano. "I want to take you out on another date tonight." Gabriella smiled, and felt her stomach twist and flutter as their first date popped up into her mind. It would be wonderful to repeat it again―but this time, he'd have to work harder for it.

"That's nice," Gabriella said, and stood.

Troy frowned. "Is that a yes?"

"Is what a yes?"

"Oh, I see what you're doing."

"I didn't know you'd be smart enough to catch on," she said with a glint in her eye and a wide smile. Troy groaned and walked up to her. He grabbed her hands, closing his fingers around hers. "I want to take you out. You can't deny it―you had fun on our first one. Why won't you say yes? And keep in mind, if you don't, I'll keep hounding you until you do."

Gabriella tried to keep her smile suppressed. "If I do agree to go on a date with you, what would you have in mind?"

"We'd go to my place." Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but Troy held a hand out. "Wait, hear me out. We'd go to my place, _or_ yours, to watch a movie and order some pizza. Talk and get to know each other better."

"That's just like hanging out with a friend," Gabriella said. It wouldn't be so bad. Troy grinned, and said, "Maybe with a little bit of kissing."

"Ugh." Gabriella shook her head. "I'm not having sex with you."

"Where did that come from?" he said teasingly. "I just said a little _kissing_. Although the option of getting in bed is there."

"So, you're not like, gonna pressure me are you?" she asked skeptically. Troy quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course not. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Okay then. Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

Troy grinned. "Great. Man, you have no idea how easy it is to get a date with you."

Gabriella eyebrows rose and she feigned a hurt look. "Are you saying that I'm… easy?"

Troy's eyes widened. "No! Dammit, no that's not what I me―"

Gabriella laughed. "I'm just kidding, Troy. Pick me up at my house and find a good movie by seven."

BP

"Oh, God," Troy moaned. Gabriella squirmed and giggled. Troy was on top of her, trying to wrestle The Notebook DVD from her hands. "We are _not _watching that."

"Please," she pouted, and Troy moved off of her, successfully with the DVD in his hands. Troy sighed and nodded. "Fine. But only this once. Jeez, this movie sucks―I can't believe you even like it."

"I have to have some girl in me," Gabriella said, laughing. She grabbed the DVD and popped it into the DVD player. Troy stood up from the couch and went to retrieve the popcorn from the micro-wave. His plan tonight was to get Gabriella to, well, like him some more. She really interested him, and he didn't want to let a moment like this pass.

"That looks good," Gabriella said when Troy entered the living room again.

"So does your ass," Troy said, and Gabriela rolled her eyes. "What? When girl's wear shorts my instinct is to look at their ass."

"Pig."

"Bitch."

"Oh, please don't get me started with insults," she said, looking at him pointedly. "My list could go on forever."

"You're really mean, you know that?"

"I honor it, actually."

Halfway through the movie, Troy was bored, but he couldn't help but admit that the girl Allie was pretty hot. Not as hot as Gabriella, but they were pretty close. "Why don't they ever show us what's goes on when they're having sex?" Troy asked, as the rain and boat scene came and went. Gabriella looked over at him, hoping that he wasn't serious. But he was. She popped a few kernels in her mouth and grinned. "Oh, they do. It's called porn. Look it up."

"Does that mean you do?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. Don't worry, I can get the real thing."

"Are you offering?"

"You wish," Gabriella said, giggling. "Now, shut the hell up. I'm trying to watch the movie."

"As you wish." Troy leaned back so his head was on her lap, and draped his legs over the arm of the couch. Gabriella looked down at him, momentarily surprised. She thought about pushing him off of her, but decided not to. Instead she set the bowl of popcorn to the side and drew small, miniature circles on his scalp. "That's soothing," Troy murmured. Gabriella swallowed and looked down at him. His eyes had fallen closed, and it was kind of nice to feel the curve of his head on her thighs. She moved her hand downwards, caressing his jaw, and felt a slight stumble there. Troy's eyes opened and he smirked. "You look like a stalker, you know that?"

And the moment was broken. Of course.

Gabriella huffed and shoved him off of her, causing him to tumble to the floor. "Asshole."

Troy laughed and sat up. He sat back down next to her, and grabbed her chin, turning her head to face him. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I am an asshole. But you like that about me, don't you?"

"It kinda grows on me," Gabriella admitted sheepishly, grabbing his wrist.

"So you kinda like it," he said. He was moving closer, and Gabriella was anticipating his next move. "Yeah," she agreed. Troy grinned. "Which means you kinda like me… right?"

"Mhm."

Gabriella wanted him to make the first move, but he stayed just a few inches away.

Fuck it.

Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against his. Before Troy had picked her up and brought her over, she swore to herself that she wouldn't let him kiss her. She just wanted to get to know him. But his cocky attitude and sexy smirk just won her over. Troy's weight pushed against her and Gabriella found her body being pushed back. The way his hands caressed her body had her nerves tingling all over. She moaned softly when he pulled back a little, to nip at her neck. "Troy," she whispered.

"Hm," he grunted, flicking his tongue out and pressing it against her skin. She shuddered. "We should really, um, stop."

"Hm."

"What happened to getting to know each other?" She tugged at his silky hair.

"Hm."

She rolled her eyes. "Troy, seriously. How about this. We stop and play a game.'

"Sounds boring," he mumbled.

"I ask you a question, and you answer it. You'll get a kiss for each one answered."

He paused. "Well, okay. That's better."

Gabriella grinned and scooted away from him. This will be fun.

"Okay. Describe your first kiss."

"Not a question."

She rolled her eyes. "What was your first kiss like?"

"Awkward. I was in seventh grade, and I was going to one of my first spin the bottle parties. Then this really big, brace-faced, full of acne girl spun the bottle to me, I nearly passed out. But I couldn't really complain. I had a gap, weird, greasy hair, and freckles," he said. Gabriella's eyes widened. That didn't sound at all like a correct match to Troy now. "Anyway, we had to kiss in front of everyone. We did, but her braces cup my lip, and she sneezed in my face. I bolted out of that part the second it happened."

Gabriella laughed. "Oh, my God. Wow. That's embarrassing."

"Yeah, well, what was yours like?"

"Nice, actually. I was in eighth grade and me and my best friend grew feelings for each other. We kissed on my birthday, and it was pretty special." Gabriella grinned, happy she was better I the romantic department. Troy rolled his eyes, but then grinned. "Well, that kiss is about to be out-lived." Without further conversation, Troy pressed a kiss to Gabriella's lips. She grinned, and kissed him back, her arms snaking around his shoulders and latching behind his neck. Kissing Troy was like eating a chocolate-covered strawberry for this first time.

It was yummy as fuck.

"Mm, next question," Gabriella said, pulling back. "Who was your first crush?"

"Caitlyn Somers, fourth grade. These questions are boring," Troy groaned.

"We just started," Gabriella said dryly.

"Yes. And they're already boring."

"Fine, we'll spice things up." Gabriella sighed and tried to think. "How many girls have you slept with?"

Troy grinned. "Fifteen."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"When I was sixteen. Last year."

Gabriella nodded, and didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted. "What turns you on?"

"Uh…" Troy scratched his throat. "Lots of things?'

"Anything that a girl has?"

"Pretty much."

"What―"

"Ah, ah," Troy said, shaking his head and waging his finger. Gabriella scowled at it. "You owe me some kisses. And answers. How many guys have you slept with?"

"Just three," Gabriella said. "Three boyfriends. I lost my virginity when I was sixteen, and, well, um." She blushed and looked down. Troy smirked. "Muscles turn me on."

"And?"

"How do you know there's more?"

"How do I know there isn't?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Blue eyes. And when a guy, you know." She cleared her throat. "Rubs me. That's it. Let's move on."

"Interesting," Troy said, ignoring her. He lifted his hand, gently running his fingers lightly down her arm. Gabriella felt something in her snag, and her stomach fluttered restively. What was he doing? His hand moved upwards, and then down the length of her arms. Down her back, and up her neck. To her thighs, and stomach. "Troy," she whispered. Her throat was dry, and she wanted him to stop what he was doing before it got too intense to handle. "You owe me a kiss," he murmured, and pressed his lips to hers. "Are you turned on?" he mumbled against her lips, to which Gabriella giggled a bit drunkenly to. Yes, she was definitely turned on―how could she not with Troy's sculpted body pressed against her skin which was tingling from his previous touches. But, of course, she didn't answer. Instead she shoved him backwards and straddled him, fusing their lips together once more.

"Oh! Are you guys watching the Note―_oh, my God_! Get a room! God, I always walk in on you two."

Gabriella pulled back away from Troy, blushing furiously. They looked back at Jo who was leaning against the staircase. "Can't you guys last a moment without kissing?"

"You kidding me?" Troy asked, swinging at Gabriella's ass. She yelped and glared at him. "Never."

"Troy and I were just bonding," Gabriella said, standing.

"Oh, yeah, and mom and dad "wrestle" at night," Jo replied sarcastically. "I'm going upstairs, please keep your clothes on." Jo marched back up the steps, and Gabriella laughed.

"I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Okay. Just so you know, I'll be looking at your ass while you're walking out."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge and took out a liter of soda. Just as she was about to reach up and grab two cups, a phone buzzed on the kitchen table. She looked back at it curiously, and then realized it was Troy's phone. Feeling mischievous and devious, Gabriella quickly trekked towards the phone and looked down at it.

Only, no one was calling. It was a text message.

_Hey, baby. Are we meeting up tonight still? Can't wait xxBrianna_

Gabriella frowned. Tonight? And who was Brianna?

"Gabriella, did you fall in the sink?" Troy called from the living room.

"Uh, no. I'm coming out now, I just, uh, was looking for something to drink." She quickly placed his phone back in its original spot and poured the drinks. Then she walked back into the room and sat down next to him. "I paused this corny ass movie for you,' he said, pressing play. Gabriella flashed him a fake smile. She was still wondering who Brianna was. She hadn't met her, and Troy never mentioned her.

They finished watching the rest of The Notebook when Troy's phone rang again, this time catching his attention. He patted his pockets, and checked around the couch. Then he turned to Gabriella, his eyes narrowed. Her stomach dropped. "Did you eat my phone?" he asked, poking her belly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. Haven't seen it, either."

Troy frowned and stood, walking into the kitchen. Gabriella waited, snuggling up against the cushion, and turned the TV down.

"Yeah… Brianna… I know… you…" She couldn't make out all of his words, but just about. He came back and Gabriella looked up at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah… just, uh… I gotta head to my grandma's house tonight. She, uh, she's lonely."

Her heart dropped. "You're grandma's house?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry we have to cut our night short."

"Oh. Okay. I'll, um, I'll leave then."

"Yeah. Uh, here." He picked up her jacket, and helped her into it. Gabriella sighed and pulled on her shoes afterwards. Why did he lie to her? Why didn't he just say he had a girlfriend? She'd understand―Brianna had probably been here before her.

Troy walked her to the door, and Gabriella hesitated for a moment, hoping he'd kiss her―or at least hug her. They had made progress, hadn't they?

"Well then, goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She turned, her mind swirling, but then turned back around. "Uh, and have fun with Brianna." Troy's eyes widened and his face was plastered with shock. Gabriella waved and walked off.

Guess she had been wrong about him. He didn't even try to run after her and explain.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter is overdue. Big time. But I had to play around with it. I wasn't sure how to lay it out, or what would happen. I hoped you enjoyed and that you'll review, even though I'm so, so late!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	6. Chapter 6

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.**

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N - So, here's the next chapter(: I don't like it very much, but there's something important in it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Gabriella groaned, shoving her face into her pillow when she heard something tapping against her door―or was it the window? Whatever it was was annoying as hell. "Go away," she mumbled. Of course, the sound didn't falter. It increased, and finally, she figured out what it was.

Groggily, Gabriella rolled out of bed and stumbled to the French doors leading to her balcony. She could easily get up in the early hours of the morning when the sun was out, but that was the thing―the sun hadn't even come out yet. And she was still upset about Troy blowing her off.

The tapping noise had been like a scene out of a cheesy novel. Typical rocks thrown at glass doors, and all that other stuff. Gabriella pulled back the curtains and peeked outside. Troy was there, frowning, as he chucked rocks at her door. With a sigh, Gabriella withdrew the drapes and yanked open the door, just as Troy was about to launch another load. He dropped the rocks and looked up at her pleadingly. "You have to let me explain."

"Sure." She leaned against the rail. "But just so you know, if you try to blow it off as her just being a 'cousin' or a 'friend', I'm cutting you off."

"I won't," he assured me. "But, uh, can I come up? I don't want to shout."

"Down there is fine."

He glared, but figured this was his only chance. So he sucked it up, and began the story. "Me and Brianna, yeah we have history. It's not serious or anything, but we hooked up a few times. She, uh, she left in May and wasn't returning until tonight. We had planned to meet up, and I forgot all about her, Gabriella. Especially when I met you. I swear."

"And you couldn't blow her off," Gabriella said, nodding. She understood. She did. With a sigh, Gabriella motioned for him to climb up. Troy grinned, and latched himself on the tree, skillfully scaling up it and the trellis in just less than two minutes. "Impressive."

"I'm a pro," he joked, to which Gabriella rolled her eyes to. "So, are you going to invite me in, so we can get all hot and heavy and stuff?"

"No, we're going to stay out here―"

"Ah, so you're an exhibitionist?" His eyebrows rose.

"―and talk." Gabriella rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look. "Seriously."

"Alright, alright."

They sat down on the cold concrete, side by side.

"What you and I have are nice," Gabriella started.

"I sense a 'but' in this sentence. And it's not round and juicy, either."

"But, if you have a thing with Brianna, just like I told Connor… I'm not some easy, fuck for a while, and be friends for a while kind of girl. I've got standards, and―"

"And that's why I told Brianna I'm not into it anymore," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him surprisingly. "Look. This is rare―very, _very _rare, but it's true, too. I like what's going on between us, too. And I like you. And I like your ass, and I like your boobs, but hopefully you'll show me them soon so I can like them even more."

Gabriella tried to suppress a smile, but she couldn't help it. "You're such a pig."

"Yeah, yeah. We established that already. May we go inside now?"

"Sure."

They stood, and Gabriella opened her French doors. Just when Troy was about to step in, though, she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. A knowing smile twitched her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say _we_? I meant me." Troy glared and Gabriella giggled. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Troy."

He smiled. "Goodnight, Gabriella."

Gabriella closed the doors and drew her curtains together. She slipped into the bed, and just as she was ready to go to sleep, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and raised her eyebrows when she saw a text from Troy.

_Nice PJ's btw ;D._

Gabriella looked down at her pajamas and cured silently when she saw she was wearing nothing but short pajama bottoms and a thin tank top.

BP

"Get it away from me!" Jo shrieked, running to the other side of the boat as her father laughingly held up a trout. Troy's parents had decided it would be nice to go fishing, and Troy invited Gabriella along. Of course with that came Greg and Judy. They had dropped Jenny off at a friend's house to tag along as well, must to Gabriella's dismay.

"Alright," Troy said, leaning back. "Since you're not into this fishing shit, and neither am I, we should play a game." Gabriella turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "Let's play eye spy."

"No."

"Aw. Why not?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Because we're in the middle of an ocean. How the hell could we possibly play eye spy when there's only one thing we can spy?"

"You're just no fun."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him, then erupted into giggles as he tickled her sides. Greg looked over at them curiously. "Hey, what are you guys talking about over there?"

Gabriella shoved Troy's hands away. "Nothing."

Judy smiled. "Doesn't look like nothing."

Gabriella wanted to agree that it hadn't been, but she was irked that they wanted to butt into her relationship. "I said it was nothing," she snapped. She lay back on the bench she was seated on and looked up at the sky. There was too much blue surrounding her. The ocean, the sky, the boat, even, and―

Troy's face popped up in her vision as he hovered over her.

―and Troy's eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, moving to lie down awkwardly next to her. Gabriella shrugged and nodded.

"I got one!" Jo shrieked with joy, reeling a fish in. Everyone looked over at her, and as Jo pulled the fishing pole out the water, she was met with a watery boot. Her nose scrunched up. "Ew. Boots really are in the ocean? I thought that was on TV."

Troy laughed and sat up. He grabbed the boot from the line and poured the water out over the side. "Looks a bit like you, Jo."

"Shut up."

"Hey, Gabriella, you want to try?" Jack asked.

"I'm not really good at it," she said.

"Troy is. He was a champion when he was younger. He can show you."

"He stopped fishing when he fell into the water once," Jo said, giggling. Troy scowled at her and picked up one of the fishing poles. He gestured Gabriella over to him. "Hold it like this," he said, grabbing her hands and wrapping them around the fishing pole. He was directly behind her, his body pressed against hers. It was a little distracting since it felt so nice, and her heart was running a marathon currently. "Keep the grip tight," he murmured next to her ear. Then lower, he added, "It would be so much better if your hands were wrapped around something else right now."

Gabriella gasped, a little shocked at how forward that had been. But it made her heart beat even faster, and an exciting thrill to run through her.

They stood like that for a while until Gabriella felt something tug her fishing pole. "Troy," she said. "I think I've got one."

"Reel it in."

They both did, and Gabriella grinned when a large fish sprouted out of the water.

"Wow, guys," Greg said. "Hurry up and get it."

Gabriella, refusing to touch it, stepped a bit to the side so Troy can grab it. He pulled it over the boat and let it wiggle on the wood. Jo pouted. "That's so unfair."

They laughed, and lugged the fish into the cooler. They had filled three already, and decided to call it a day. Troy sat down, and Gabriella went to sit next to him, but he grabbed her hips and steered her to his lap. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sneaked a look over at Greg and Judy, who were admiring the view.

"They're not paying attention to us," he said, poking her stomach.

Gabriella turned a little so she was sitting sideways. "Still feels a bit weird."

"You two better not start kissing," Jo said. That caught Jack, Lucille, Greg and Judy's attention. "Ew, you guys know I caught them twice―"

"Jo," Troy said, glaring. Jo giggled and sat down. Gabriella, a bit mortified, hid her face in Troy's neck. They stayed like that until they reached the dock, where they headed off.

"Hey, Gabriella, I think you should head home with us," Greg said. Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed. They usually let her hang out with Troy. "Why? I mean, Troy and I were going to hang out."

"I know, but you haven't spent much time with me and Judy. It's the summer, can't you see him tomorrow?"

"That's actually a good idea," Lucille said. "Troy's in trouble anyway for not coming back home until four in the morning."

"I told you I was taking a run," Troy mumbled. Lucille ruffled his hair. "Of course you were, Troy." They reached their cars, and Lucille smiled over at Greg and Judy. "We'll see you guy's later, okay?"

"Alright," Judy waved. "Take care. Bye, Jo. Bye, Troy.'

"See you."

Greg, Judy and Gabriella climbed into their own car. Gabriella crossed her arms and looked out the window. She thought that Judy or Greg would say something, maybe like "Was Troy at the house last night"?, or "What did Jo mean when she said she saw you two twice"? But they were silent, and finally, Gabriella said something. "Why couldn't I hang out with Troy?"

"Well," Greg said. "We were going to have this conversation at home, but I guess now is fine."

"What conversation?"

"We're not blind, and we certainly aren't death, Gabriella," Greg said. Gabriella sighed. "Number one, last night, we heard you and Troy. Number two, we're not completely oblivious to what has been going on. Judy and I are just taking precautions."

"Against what? Troy and I having sex? We just started this, dad, I'm not like that."

"I know, but still."

"'But still' nothing. You're just looking for ways to ruin my life, aren't you?"

"Gabriella, I'm just trying to protect you from making the same mistake I did!" Greg said.

"Greg," Judy said quietly.

"Same mistake you did," Gabriella repeated slowly. "Which means having me. I always knew this whole 'I love you' act, was fake, but I figured it'd at least lasted a little longer." She scoffed. "Let me out, please."

Silence.

Gabriella grabbed the handle and tugged on it, but the door wouldn't budge. They had put the child lock on. "You obviously don't want me here. Let me out!"

"Gabriella, calm down," Judy said. "We do want you here."

"Too bad I don't want to be here," Gabriella said, albeit coldly.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at the house, Judy opened the door for Gabriella. She was already devising a plan to leave. Pack all her bags up, gather enough money to get a plane, then catch it all the way home. She couldn't stay here anymore. She wouldn't.

She'd text Troy and tell him why. He'd understand, wouldn't he? She―

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks.

Her mother was sitting on the couch, nervously fiddling with her fingers as her legs were crossed.

Gabriella's face broke out into a smile. "Mom?"

* * *

><p>I actually don't like this chapter much. I think it went too fast. But I didn't have much to put into it. Anyway, I still hope you review! What do you think of Gabriella's mom here?<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	7. Chapter 7

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.**

**Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.**

**A/N – Hey, only four reviews, but that's fine. I'm glad some of you guys are still with me (: Here's the next chapter, and you'll finally meet someone that I'm sure you'll hate. Ha ha, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Maria opened her mouth, ready to explain, but Gabriella cut her off. "I'll go pack!" Then she was running up the stairs, taking two at a time. Maria, Greg, and Judy all shared nervous glances. Then Maria stood up, her heart jumping in her throat, and followed Gabriella up stairs.

Gabriella had already yanked her bag from under the bed. She started pulling articles of clothing out of the dresser drawers and tossing them in the suitcase. She didn't care how they went in―she just wanted to go.

"Gabriella," Maria said gently. "Stop."

"No, mom, I don't really care if it looks neat or not. I, uh―I'm just so glad you came. I mean, I can finally go home." Gabriella turned briefly around to grin at her mother, and then continued packing. Maria closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped forward. "Gabriella, we aren't… we aren't going anywhere."

That stopped her.

She dropped a shirt into the suitcase and turned to look at her mom warily. "What―what do you mean we're not going?"

"You aren't going home, Gabriella. And neither am I." Gabriella was stunned to silence. "When I got home, after dropping you off, my boss offered me something I couldn't refuse. It's a job in Africa, and you know, I'm really psyched about it." Gabriella felt her insides cave. She stumbled back on the bed, and tried to keep her bottom lip from trembling. "You just came here to say goodbye?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

Maria nodded. "Yes. I did. And that you're going to stay with your father, until you go off to college."

Desperately, Gabriella tried to will the tears to stay away. She blinked hard, but that only caused them to fall over her cheeks. "You're just like him." she said.

"Gabriella―"

"Just like him, you're just going to get up and leave." Angrily, Gabriella stood and dumped her suitcase.

"Gabriella, this will help us. It's a job I can't give up."

"But you can give up your daughter?" she asked bitterly. "You should've just done it when I was born, since I was such a fucking _mistake_ to you and dad."

Maria's jaw dropped. "First of all, young lady, I do not want to _ever_ catch you talking to me like that again. Second of all, your father and I did want you. We were just a little surprised. I know you're mad, but this is really exciting for me. I've always wanted to travel, and now I can."

"Please just go," Gabriella whispered. She sniffled, and willed her mom to leave. She didn't want to cry in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella," Maria said. "I'll call you when I arrive, okay?" Silence. "I'm going now. I love you." Again, Maria was answered with silence. She sighed, giving up, and turned. When Gabriella heard the door close, she let all of her emotions go. Her sadness turned into tears, and angrily, she shoved the suitcase off her bed. Feeding more into her anger, she kicked at the clothes too, until they all were scattered on the floor. She wanted her mom to come back in the door, smiling, and saying this was all a joke. But minutes flew by, and she knew that it was becoming less and less likely.

Gabriella calmed her tears and curled up on the bed.

BP

"I'll call her later, Greg," Maria said. "Bye, guys. It was nice meeting you, Judy."

"It was nice meeting you, too."

Maria nodded, looked up the stairs once, and then turned and walked away. Greg closed the door and sighed, running a hand through his hair. When Maria had called him yesterday about this, he'd been just as shocked as Gabriella. But he also found this as an opportunity to get to know his daughter more. To build a relationship.

"I'm going to go pick up Jenny," Judy said. "Why don't you go talk to her… help her through this."

"Alright.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, and Judy left. Greg took a deep breath and then walked up the stairs. He walked to Gabriella's room and pushed the door open. She was curled up on the bed, arms tucked under her, and he also noticed the suitcase lying cumbersomely on the floor, and clothes strewn everywhere.

"Gabriella?" Greg said attentively. Greg almost thought she had gone asleep, but her arm had twitched, and he knew she wasn't. He pushed the items of clothing to the side and rounded to the other side of the bed. Gabriella, giving up her cover, looked up at him. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks puffy. She asked one simple question.

"Did you really think that I was a mistake?"

Greg knelt down. "Did you really think I t_hought_ you were a mistake? Your mother and I were young, Gabriella. We didn't think you were a mistake. God gave us to you, and we were grateful, we were just surprised."

She sighed. "I remember you used to bring God into everything." _Back when we were a happy family_, she thought glumly. "When I was ten, you told me that God likes it when little girls and boys clean their rooms up. I couldn't go against it."

Greg chuckled. "Yeah." He patted her hand. "Your mom is doing what she thinks is best. You know that, don't you?"

"Kind of. A part of me wants to hate her, but a part of me understands that this is a big opportunity for her."

"A lot of people feel that way, when it's about someone they love," Greg said quietly. "You know what, instead of moping around, why don't you go see Troy? I'm sure he's not really in trouble, I told Lucille and Jack that he came over to apologize to you."

Gabriella smiled. She kicked the sheets back and stood,

BP

Gabriella wrapped her coat around her arms tighter, walking up the path towards Troy's house. She rang the doorbell and stepped back, waiting patiently for Troy to open the door. After a minute, she went to knock again, but it opened.

But it wasn't Troy.

A girl stood there, platinum blonde hair falling around her tan face, and her blue eyes focused in on Gabriella. She was at least around five eight, or five nine, a few inches higher than Gabriella, and probably the same height as Troy. Her body was lean, and her clothes were tight.

Gabriella swallowed the brick in her throat. God, she's so pretty.

"Hey," the girl said casually. "Um, Jack and Lucille went the store with Jo, so… they aren't here right now."

"I'm, uh, I'm actually here for Troy," Gabriella said, stammering nervously. _Was this Brianna?_

"Oh!" the girl said. "Of course. You just look a bit _older_, you know… but don't take it personal―"

"Is Troy there?" Gabriella asked, ignoring her subtle comment. She smiled, obviously catching on to her anger. "Yes. He's just in the shower."

Gabriella's stomach turned, and her mouth went dry. "Oh."

"Yeah. So, you know, if you want to come back later on―"

"I'm his girlfriend," Gabriella said quickly. Brianna's eyebrows rose, taken aback. "Girlfriend?" she repeated slowly, as if the word was foreign. "That's exciting. And weird, because Troy and I―"

"Who's at the door, Brianna?"

"I'll just go," Gabriella said, darting her eyes to the floor, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Brianna smirked. "Oh, but you just came. Troy―it's your _girlfriend_."

Troy appeared beside her, his hair wet and matted. He was wearing a white beater, stuck to his skin, and a pair of jeans. If Gabriella didn't feel so confused, she'd actually be turned on. Because, damn, Troy was _hot_.

"Gabriella," he said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Gabriella murmured.

"No, you didn't. Uh, come in." He stepped aside, and after a glare from Troy, Brianna did as well. Gabriella stepped slowly inside, and took a deep breath. The air felt thick with awkwardness, and she knew Troy was itching to tell her what was going on. He was fidgeting, and rubbing the back of his neck. "Brianna, can you, uh, give us some privacy?"

"Oh, _come on_," she said. "There's nothing we can't talk about together, right?"

"Brianna." Troy glared at her. Brianna sighed, and walked off, up the stairs. Troy motioned to the kitchen, and he and Gabriella walked into it.

"She got here like ten minutes ago," Troy said. "I didn't know she was coming, and I was about to get in the shower when she came. Nothing is going on."

"I believe you," Gabriella said. Troy grinned. "Good. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to kiss you." He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Just as he was about to plant his lips on hers, Gabriella pushed away from him and smirked. "I said I believe you. Doesn't mean we're not done talking."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"About how she's so pretty! I mean, she's probably like a size negative two, and she looks like a freaking model."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because. She's way prettier than me."

Troy chuckled. "And who told you that?"

She glared. "Seriously. You know it's true."

"I know it's wrong." He walked closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. "You obviously have no idea how beautiful you are. You're like, a fifteen out of ten for me."

"Are you just saying that because you want to get down and dirty with me?"

"Is it working?"

"Not one bit."

He mocked pouted. "Aw, bummer." He chuckled and tucked a few tresses of hair behind her ear. "You really are beautiful, Gabriella. So is Brianna, but guess what? Am I upstairs with her, telling her how beautiful she is, and holding her like this?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "I think I'm ready for that kiss now."

Without wasting a second, Troy's lips were on hers. She smiled briefly into it, and looped her arms around his neck. Instantly, her bad mood had evaporated, and replaced by something more excited and electrified. Troy pushed her back against the counter, his hands sliding lower until they reached the hem of her shirt. Gabriella shivered, and opened her mouth, letting their tongues caress and shove against each other. Troy's fingers dipped under her shirt, and inch by inch, pulled it up. All the nerves in her body were tingling with excitement. She didn't want to stop, and she was sure she wasn't going to.

That was until Brianna's voice called out in the air.

"Troy! Can I come down now?"

Troy groaned and pulled away from Gabriella, who also had a look on annoyance on her face. Without Troy's answer, Brianna came bouncing down the steps and into the kitchen. She smiled. "Sorry, guys. I was just _really_ bored. So, what are we doing?"

"Brianna, what are you doing here?" Troy asked silently. Brianna pouted slightly. "Aw, you don't want me here."

"I told you what I wanted yesterday."

She eyes Gabriella. "Yeah, I know. Just doesn't seem like the _brightest_ choice." She looked back at Troy. "We used to have fun, Troy. But then I leave, and all of a sudden you find a new fuck buddy?"

"We don't fuck," Gabriella said, the same time Troy says, "We're not fuck buddies." They look at each other, silently agreeing that they were more than that. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Definitely seems like it. You know what? Fine, I'll go. You remember my number if you need _anything_, Troy." Brianna smiled, then twirled and headed out. Gabriella waited for the front door to close to speak. "I can't believe you were even friends with her. She's like the _definition_ of slut."

"She changed," Troy said. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine. But… I do think you should make it up to me." She took a step towards him, smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" he said. Gabriella giggled as he pulled her to him, kissing and nipping gently at her neck. She pressed her fingers in his hair, bunching up the wet, silky strands, and moaning gently when he found a tender spot just behind her ear. His body was pressed erotically against hers, and she could smell the sweet scent of his cologne. She dropped her hands, and let them trail over his chiseled abdomen, feeling every bump and crevice of his skin. Troy smirked and blew behind her ear. "Turned on yet?"

"You're, like, five minutes late." She shrieked in delight when he gripped under her thighs, sitting her down on the counter. His fingers tickled up her shirt again, ghosting over the outside of her silky bra, while Gabriella's own hands went under his shirt. Their lips were still fused hotly together, bruising, with a fierce burning coursing through both of them. Troy's hands were just about slip past the wires of her bra, when the front door clicked open, and voices filled the air.

"Troy? We're home."

The two immediately sprang apart. Gabriella fixed her shirt, and tried to calm her breathing while Troy smoothed out his hair. He motioned for her to sit in the chair while Troy opened the kitchen door. "Hey, guys. I'm in here."

Jo ran up the steps and Lucille and Jack walked into the kitchen. Lucille raised an eyebrow when she saw Gabriella. "Hey, Gabriella."

"Don't worry, we weren't doing anything bad," Troy said, rolling his eyes. "Gabriella just got here. I'm going to fix her something to eat."

Jack chuckled. "You are?" He looked at Gabriella. "Troy really likes you, you know that? Never cooked for a girl until you."

Gabriella blushed and Troy glared. "You guys are my parents. You're not supposed to be mean."

Lucille smiled. "Honey, I'm not sure who told you that, but they're _big_ liars."

Troy rolled his eyes while Gabriella laughed silently. "Come on, Gabriella. We can go to McDonalds." He pulled her up and they walked out of the house, bidding farewell to Lucille and Jack. Troy placed a hand on his heart. "You see how mean they are? I can't believe I stick up with it."

"Your mother had to stick up with your big ass in her belly for nine months," Gabriella reminded him.

"_My_ big ass? You look in the mirror lately, Montez?"

"Yeah, and might I add, I think I look very sexy."

"I'll second that," he said, and Gabriella smiled.

Troy's phone rung and he looked at the Caller ID. It was Chad. He answered it. "Talk to me."

"_Hey, you up for some basketball right now at the park_?"

"Yeah." He looked at Gabriella who had laced their fingers together, playing with them. "But I have Gabriella with me. Is that alright?"

"_Yeah, sure. We'll make a game out of it_."

"Alright. See ya later, man." Troy hung up. "You up for some basketball competition?"

"Yeah, if you guys are ready to play fair this time. We'll make it interesting, too."

His eyes brightened. "You'll strip?" He frowned. "For me, I mean."

She smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Troy pouted, but left it at that. "So, why'd you come over? I mean, I know I'm irresistible, but is there a reason?"

"Oh. Yeah, uh… well, my mom came back," she said. She smiled when Troy's face paled, and his eyes widened in surprise. "She didn't, um, want to take me back home. She's actually going to Africa for a job offer and… well, I'm staying here until I go to college next year."

"Excited?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda am."

BP

"You are _such_ a jackass!" Gabriella laughed as Troy stole her ball. She pulled her shirt up, using the tip to wipe her forehead. Her hair was matted to her head, drenched with sweat. They had been playing for almost three hours straight, and she was tired out.

She walked over to the grass and sat down by Devyn and Taylor, who had been with Chad, Zeke, Adam and Jason when they arrived.

"Oh, my God," Devyn said. "You stink almost as much as the boys. But you play as well as them, too."

"My uncle got me into sports," Gabriella said. "Otherwise, my mom would've dumped everything pink into closets and throw me into beauty pageants."

Taylor laughed. "You don't look like the pageant type of girl. That's Sharpay and Sienna's job."

"Where are they, anyway?"

"Up in Malibu, visiting some cousins or something like that," Devyn said. "They've got, like, three houses, you know?"

"Gabriella!" Troy called. "We can't play two on three."

"Glad I came then."

All heads turned as Connor came strolling by, Brianna hanging off his hip. Gabriella's mouth unhinged, dropping to the ground.

_What a bitch_.

"Oh, God, I _hate_ that skank," Taylor groaned.

"Me, too," Gabriella said. The two looked surprised. "I met her earlier."

"Ah." Devyn nodded. "Don't worry; it only took one word from her mouth for me to hate her."

"You need another player?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, but we can't seem to find one that can actually play," Chad said.

"What are you two doing together?" Troy asked, eyeing Connor and Brianna.

"Well, since you found yourself another play toy, I guess it's only fair I found my own, too," Brianna said haughtily. Troy smirked. "It's like a match made in heaven. Two jackasses put together to form one."

"Jealously is an ugly look on you, Troy."

"Good thing I'm not jealous, then," he shot back. Brianna frowned and Troy turned around. "I'll sit this one out, guys to make it even."

"I see," Connor said. "You're scared of competition."

"Actually, I'm just scared I might break your face like I almost did last time," Troy said.

"You should turn that around, Bolton. I think I'm the one who almost broke _your_ face."

"Is this going to get bloody again?" Devyn asked, standing. Taylor and Gabriella stood as well, and Gabriella frowned. "He's not worth it, Troy. Just walk away."

"Yeah, I know he isn't," Troy agreed. Brianna smirked. "Yeah, go coward away behind your friends." She scoffed, still smirking. "You know, I'm glad we're over. I need a real man, anyway."

"Troy's much realer than he will ever be," Gabriella said, feeling the need to defend Troy. "And _much _realer than your boobs, Barbie."

Brianna frowned. "At least I'm something _good_ to look at, you little bitch."

"Hey," Taylor said. "Just go, Brianna."

"That's cute, Taylor. Sticking up for your friend. Remember when we used to do that?"

"Yeah, well, things change. And apparently, so do people."

Brianna smirked and grabbed Connor's hand. "C'mon, baby. Let's go."

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter seven. And only a day after I updated chapter six? Yeah, I'm shocked myself. I hoped you enjoy, and that you'll <em>please<em> review. What did you think of Brianna? I kinda see her as a Candice Swanepoel, or Erin Heatherton but I don't know. They both fit Brianna's description.

Thanks!-Brittany


	8. Chapter 8

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.**

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Hola! I'm hyped and feeling a bit sad and emotional. I just came back from seeing Les Miserablés. Heads up for anyone who wants to see it―it's _really_ sad. I'm talking about tearing up or crying about four or five times during the movie, and then at the end, blubbering like a baby. It's just so moving and emotional. I felt broken after all of it. Bring tissues if you want to see it.

Thanks for your kind reviews! You guys are awesome. Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"So, you and Brianna used to be friends?" Gabriella asked Taylor once everyone settled down. Troy was back playing in the game while Adam sat out, trying to doge Devyn's tickling fingers. Taylor nodded. "Yep. Back when she didn't have any boobs, or an ego, and didn't even know what sex was."

Gabriella laughed. "Shocking."

"I know. She was, like, fourteen or something. Troy, Sharpay, Chad, and Jason were friends with her, too. We weren't just friends… we were family. And then we got to high school, and Brianna just changed. But it wasn't until earlier this year she turned into a complete bitch."

"I didn't like her, even before this year," Devyn said, crinkling her nose up. "She just had this bitchy vibe to her. But I do have to admit, she got even _bitchier_."

"And, um, she and Troy had a thing?"

"Sophomore year," Taylor said, nodding. "It wasn't serious, or anything."

"Oh. I'm glad, because it's just… so weird picturing Troy dating someone, well, like _her_. Troy's so real and loving, and Brianna… she's…"

"Fake?" Adam offered. Gabriella nodded, while Devyn grinned. "Looks like someone's in love."

"No," Gabriella quickly denied, her cheeks flushing. "I mean, I like him. I do. But…"

"Just teasing." Devyn smirked.

BP

"We'll be back later on," Judy said, smiling at Gabriella. Judy and Greg were going out, and they needed Gabriella to watch Jenny. Gabriella was fine with that. Jenny was one of those cute babies that you can't turn away from. She gave them a little wave as they walked out, and went to sit next to Jenny on the floor. "Looks like it's just me and you," she said. Jenny giggled and shoved her small, chubby fingers into her mouth. She pulled them out, briefly mesmerized by how shiny her fingers were, then crawled away and went to play with her toys. Gabriella laughed. She scooted over to her, and picked up one of her dolls.

"She's pretty," she said, and Jenny looked up at her. Gabriella smoothed her fingers over the dolls hair. "This is her hair. Do you know where your hair is?" Jenny paused, and then brought her hand up to her head, bringing her wide, brown eyes to Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Your hair is very pretty, too."

"Your pretty hair," she said, reaching up to grasp Gabriella's. Gabriella nodded. "Yep, that's my hair. You think it's pretty?" Jenny nodded, and she grinned, letting her dimples show and press into her chubby cheeks.

Gabriella laughed and stood. She bent down to pick her up, and carried her to the kitchen. "Alright, so what should we eat?" She walked over to the pantry, pulling out some bananas. "Bananas?"

"Yuck," Jenny said. "Yucky."

"Yeah, I think so, too." She put the bananas back, and instead picked up some applesauce and held it in front of Jenny. "This looks good?" Jenny babbled about something, and Gabriella giggled. "Alright, I'll take that as a yes. Come on."

She sat Jenny down in her high chair, and then fixed herself a sandwich. She pulled up a chair in front of Jenny and they started eating. Well, Jenny was also playing. She scooped up applesauce and squashed against her fingers and the high chair tray. Gabriella watched, amused. "I wonder what goes on in your little toddler heads." She sighed. "Probably better than what's going in mine. It's easier being a kid, isn't it?"

Jenny stared at her blankly.

"I mean, it's not like you guys have some stupid bit―_mean people_ being, well, mean. And horrible. And I bet you guys aren't thinking about relationships." She smiled and Jenny continued to play with the applesauce. "Troy's cool, so I guess I like having him in my mind. I think about him a lot. Is that bad?" She looked at Jenny and groaned. "God, I need a life. I'm talking to a one year old."

Jenny giggled.

Gabriella smiled and stood. She walked to the house phone, picking it up, and dialing Devyn's number. She was a whiz at remembering things, and after Devyn and Taylor gave her their numbers, she remembered them right away.

"Who are you and how did you get my number?" Devyn asked. Gabriella grinned. "It's Gabriella. Are you doing anything?"

"Yeah. Masturbating."

Gabriella's nose crinkled. "That's disgusting, Devyn."

She snorted. "Don't come to my house. I swear my brother jerks off all the time. It's _disgusting_. Anyway, no, I'm free."

"I need a friend right now that doesn't gurgle or picks their nose," I sulked.

"Chad's there?"

Gabriella laughed. "No, my dad's daughter. Jenny. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, of course."

Gabriella told her the address, and then they hung up. She sunk back down in her chair and looked at Jenny. Her small face was starting to redden. "You okay, Jen?"

She stuck her bottom lip out, and Gabriella expected her to cry, but she stayed silent.

They waited, watching cartoons on TV, until the doorbell rang. Gabriella rushed to open it, revealing Devyn and Taylor.

"Hey, guys."

"Holy shit, this place is nice," Taylor said, her eyes wide as she and Devyn stepped in. Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, my dad must've won the lottery after he left."

Devyn frowned sympathetically. "Touchy subject?"

She shrugged. "I'm getting over it."

The shrill scream of Jenny sliced through the air. Gabriella quickly bent down, scooping her up in her arms, and rubbing her back softly. Jenny quieted down to whimpers, and her eyes fell closed. "Sorry, guys. I'm going to go put her to sleep. Help yourself with anything."

Gabriella hopped up the steps and walked to Jenny's room. She set her down in the crib, and brushed a few of her soft tufts of curls from her forehead. She hoped nothing was wrong.

Devyn and Taylor were giggling when she came back down. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Devyn said, trying to contain a grin. Taylor smirked.

Gabriella frowned. "What?"

"It's just… you and Troy. Are you guys, you know, exclusive?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. I mean, we have, kind of. It's just… it's just complicated, I guess."

"Devyn then dropped a bomb. "Did you sleep together, yet?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "No! Definitely not. I practically just met him."

"But you're fine with sucking each other's lips off?" Taylor asked, and Gabriella launched a pillow at her. Taylor ducked, laughing.

BP

When Judy and Greg returned home, Gabriella, Taylor and Devyn were all curled up in one spot, watching reruns of Vampire Diaries. Gabriella lifted her head slowly, and yawned. Taylor cringed. "Ew. Gabs, you need a mint."

Devyn snickered and Gabriella punched Taylor, albeit lightly, since she was still sleepy. "Shut up," she mumbled. Judy raised an eyebrow and clicked the light on. "Didn't know you were having a slumber party."

"We're not, I just invited them over," Gabriella said, sitting up and stretching her arms.

"It's nearly two in the morning," Greg said.

"Oh, shi―_crap_," Devyn said. She was already standing, shoving her feet into her shoes. "I gotta get home. My mom's gonna flip."

"I do too, but these floors are so comfy," Taylor moaned. But she eventually got up as well, and pulled her own shoes on.

"Jenny's upstairs?" Judy asked. Gabriella nodded, and Judy walked up the steps.

"You guys getting home okay?" Gabriella asked, and walked them to the door. Devyn nodded and dangled her keys. "Yeah. Thanks for the GNO. Can we do it again?"

Gabriella looked back at her dad. "Can we?"

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as it isn't a GABNO," he said, and they gave him confused stares. "Girls and Boys Night Out."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She hugged Taylor, and then Devyn. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Gabs." The tiredly trudged off to the car, slipped in, and drove off. Gabriella closed the door, just as a fearful scream set off from upstairs.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. I wanted this cliffy. What do you think it is? Guess in the reviews please!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	9. Chapter 9

**Building Passion**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.**

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

"Greg!" Judy shrieked. "Oh, my God!"

Gabriella and Greg quickly rushed up the stairs, to Jenny's room. Judy was cradling Jenny, a frantic look on her face. She looked up at Greg and Gabriella, her eyes starting to well with tears. "Greg, she's not waking up. And she's burning up."

"Gabriella, can you go get Jenny's coat?" Greg asked. Gabriella nodded, at a loss for words, and quickly ran to Jenny's closet. Her insides were caving in. Why wasn't Jenny waking up? She was fine, all except for that cry, before she went asleep. Her heart was in her throat. Had she done something wrong?

She pulled out Jenny's puffy, purple coat, and handed it to Greg, who was now holding Jenny. He quickly pulled the coat on, and the three were bounding down the steps. Judy was on the brink of hyperventilating, and Gabriella was panicking herself.

"She's barely breathing," Judy whispered. They hurried to the car, Judy sitting in back with Jenny while Gabriella climbed up front. Her fingers were shaking. "Were you watching her?" Greg asked her firmly.

"Yes. I―I didn't know she had a fever. She cried before I put her to sleep. I didn't make anything of it; I just thought she was tired."

"You were supposed to _take care_ of her, Gabriella. And now… now…" His voice cracked, and he stopped talking. Gabriella's jaw was trembling. _What did I do?_ she thought. She suddenly felt like heaving up everything in her stomach. She wouldn't know what to do if Jenny didn't wake up.

"Greg," Judy gasped. "Hurry. Her pulse is slowing down."

With Greg nearly speeding, they made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. They unbuckled Jenny and were quick to enter the hospital. Gabriella stayed back, in the car, trying to keep her heart under control. Her hands were trembling, and she just wanted to rewind and fix what's happening.

She pulled her legs up, and locked an arm around them. With her other hand, she pulled out her phone and clumsily dialed a number. He picked up one second ring.

"Hey, Gabs. What's up?" His voice was tired.

"Troy," she asked. Her voice was quivering, along with her bottom lip.

"Hey, hey… are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital. Something's wrong with Jenny. I… it's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Just calm down, alright? I'm coming around there."

"No, it's really late. I just… I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah? Well, I'll be there in a few."

Then he hung up.

I let my phone drop on the floor, and rested my cheek against my knee. My eyes fell closed.

A while later, the loud taps on the window had me jerking awake. I yelped and hit my head against the glass. Troy's laughter echoed and I rolled down the window. "Jerk," I spat. He smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

I shrugged and unlocked the door. He walked to the driver's side and fell down into the seat. "So. What happened?"

"I put her in her crib after she fell asleep. Then Judy and my dad came home, and Judy was screaming after she went to check on Jenny. She didn't wake up."

"She has a fever?"

"I'm… I don't know. I didn't touch her. But… but what if she does?"

"Well, it depends on how severe it is. Sometimes they'll be fine. But other's…" He trailed off. Gabriella cupped her hands around her mouth and pinched her eyes shut tight. "Oh, my God." She sucked in a breath, and tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. "This is all my fault. She's gonna die and it's all my fault. Oh, my God." She hardly felt it as Troy lifted her up and somehow managed to get her on his lap. He pulled her close, and she cried in his shirt, soaking it with salty tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's fine. You didn't do anything. You didn't know."

"I did. She was crying and fussing, and I just thought it was normal."

"And that's fine. You're not psychic, Gabriella. None of this is your fault." I curled my fingers around the back of his head while he held me. It felt nice. I felt alright.

BP

After forty minutes of Gabriella sniffling, they headed inside. Judy and Greg were in the lobby, with Greg pacing and Judy looking so distressed that it hurt Gabriella's heart. She walked over to them, trembling, and they looked up at her. "Guys… I'm so sorry." Greg stopped. He dropped his hands and walked over to her daughter, wrapping his arms around her. Judy joined in, and Gabriella let her tears melt away in their shirts.

An hour later, the doctor came out to greet Greg and Judy. Judy shot up, frantic. "She's alright, isn't she?"

"Yes, Mrs. Montez. She's fine. Her fever was at a 102.6, but she ended up fine. I'll need you two to watch for her, and keep medicine around at all times. Make sure she's eating enough, too."

"She is, we just missed the symptoms," Judy said. "May we see her?"

"Yes, of course. You'll be able to take her home tomorrow. We want to keep an eye on her tonight."

He led them all to Jenny, who was sleeping peacefully. Judy smiled and ran a finger over her cheek. "And she'll be alright?"

"Yes. There shouldn't be any more complications."

Gabriella stepped beside Judy and smiled down at her sister. "I'm sorry, Jen. Get better soon."

Gabriella and Troy drove to his house while Greg and Judy stayed at the hospital. They rode in silence with the radio on, and when they arrived at the house, Troy pulled her out by the arms. Still with their hands together, they walked into the house.

"Do your parents know you left?" Gabriella asked. Troy shook his head. "Nah. They're logs when they go to sleep."

She smiled shyly. "Can I sleep over here tonight? I don't want to be home alone."

"Yeah, of course. You sleepy?"

"Not really."

"Good. Listen to this."

Troy walked over to his radio. He played with the dial for a moment, before a song started playing. Gabriella smirked. "I didn't take you for a country type of guy."

Troy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck to hide his blush. "Yeah. I kind of am. This is, uh, Luke Bryan. Drunk on You."

Gabriella sighed in content. "It's nice." Troy walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face against her neck. Lightly, he drew small circles on her abdomen, and Gabriella craned her neck to the side. Troy dropped kisses along her exposed skin, and she tried to keep from shivering.

"I was having a dream before you called me," he murmured. Gabriella closed her eyes and hummed. "It was nice. Wanna know what it was about?"

"What?" she crooned softly.

"You." His fingers crept under her shirt.

"Mmm. You really are a pervert, huh?"

"I never really doubted it. But you're one, too. I know you look at my ass sometimes. I know it's sexy, but I didn't know you had a butt fetish."

Gabriella giggled. "You're really full of yourself. And your butt is cute and tight. How can't I look at it?"

"I'll call it even. I look at yours too."

Gabriella smiled. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Then she pulled herself closer to him. "_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find. Hey, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime_," she hung. Troy's eyebrows rose. "And here I thought _you_ were shocked. You like Luke Bryan?"

"Yeah. It's a little something else you should know about me." She grinned and pushed away from him after feeling him poking her inner thigh. "I'm going to hit the bed now. Good night, Troy."

"Bitch," he muttered. "You are a tease."

"You love me." She giggled quietly.

He answered her with a roll of his eyes. Gabriella sighed. "Fine. You want me to kiss you to make you feel better?"

He looked up. "Yeah. A big one, too."

"Of course." She walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Then she leant up, waited for a beat, and kissed his cheek quickly. Laughing, she broke away from him and ran up the stairs. Troy tumbled after her, catching her just as she made it to his room. Gabriella giggled and jerked in his grasp as he pinned her to the wall and tickled her sides. "Troy, you're gonna wake everyone up," he gasped, trying, but unsuccessfully, to push his hands away. He ignored her and pressed raspberries against her neck. Gabriella squealed, and missed a door opening. Then another.

Jo wiped her eyes sleepily and looked on at the scene. Lucille and Jack looked amused. "Having fun?" Jack asked. Troy pulled back from Gabriella and smiled sheepishly. Gabriella pressed her palm against her face, and giggled quietly. "Sorry," he said. "We're, um, going to sleep. Gab's parents are at the hospital."

Lucille's eyebrows rose. "For what?"

"Jenny had a fever," Gabriella said. Then added quickly, "But she's fine. It was, um, minor."

Lucille nodded. "Well, how about we all go to sleep."

Jo grinned. "You guys better not wrestle―"

"Jo," Jack said, looking at her sternly. She giggled and slung back into her room, shutting the door. Lucille and Jack did, too. Gabriella dropped her hand and looked up at Troy. "You're a jackass, you know that?"

"Well, I dunno. A girl I know told me, once. Or twice."

"She's smart," Gabriella said, playing along.

"Well… I'm not too sure about that."

Gabriella punched his shoulder and Troy smirked. "Shut up. Come on, let's go to bed."

BP

"_There you go making me feel like a kid. Won't you do it and do it one time? There you go pulling me right back in, right back in, right back in. And I know I'm never letting this go!_"

Troy groaned, throwing his arm across his face. The bed was moving, and two voices were mashed together, signing loudly with glee.

_"I'm stuck on you. Whoa, whoa, stuck like glue. You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
>Whoa, whoa, stuck like glue. You and me baby we're stuck like glue<em>!"

He opened his eyes, realizing that it wouldn't stop unless he stops it himself. He peeked at the clock and groaned. 9:14. He had woken up at nearly three in the morning to go see Gabriella and hadn't fallen asleep until four. He needed more sleep than five hours.

But he sat up anyway, wiping his eyes and focusing them on the scene in front of him. Jo and Gabriella were jumping around, belting out the lyrics to Stuck Like Glue. Jo was the thing that was making his bed move, as she jumped and flipped on it, and Gabriella was singing in his hairbrush. He shook his head. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Gabi's serenading you," Jo said. "And I'm annoying you. Be happy!" She stuck her tongue out and continued singing. Troy grabbed her leg, pulling her down, and Jo shrieked with laughter when he started tickling her. Gabriella giggled and placed his hairbrush down. She crawled into the bed and grabbed his hands. "Good morning, Troy."

"Bleh," he said. "Waking up to this? It's not good."

"He's just jealous because he can't sing," Jo said, scattering away. "And I'm gonna go now before you two start sticking your tongue down each other's throats." She tossed a pillow at Troy's head, and he jumped to grab her. Jo squealed and quickly scrambled away, running out the room. Gabriella laughed. "Your parents went out to the store. They do that a lot. Do you eat them dry?"

"Why not? I'm a growing boy, I deserve to eat."

Gabriella poked his belly. It was muscled, but she wanted to tease him. "I think you should stop. Your stomach is starting to get flabby."

"You really want to go there, Montez?"

Gabriella grinned. She climbed on his lap, and placed her hands on the headboard. "I think the question you should really be asking is do _you_ want to go there?" He grinned lazily and placed his hands on her waist. His breath tickled her ear as he leaned close. "Let's just forget about it and―"

"And go see Jenny? You said the words right out of my mind, Pookie," Gabriella said. She got off of him and hopped off the bed. Troy stared after her, glaring. "Fuck you, Montez―"

"I don't think we're at that stage now."

"―and what the fuck is a pookie?"

"It's my new nickname for you." Gabriella went over to his closet and pulled out a Nike shirt, and some black basketball shorts. She tossed them to him. "Come on, Pookie. My dad called an hour ago."

"That is not my nickname," Troy said. "I need something manly. Like T-Rex. Or Royly Awesome."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah. _Very_ manly. Hurry, Pookie."

"Fine. Call me Pookie, see if I care," Troy mumbled. He shoved his jeans off, accidentally snagging his boxers down as well and Gabriella caught a glimpse of his butt. He quickly pulled his boxers up while Gabriella giggled. "Your ass is so white, Troy."

"Well, how am I supposed to tan? With my dick swinging out?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'll get naked if you do."

Gabriella grinned and shook her head. "Nice try."

"It was worth a shot." He grinned teasingly and pulled the clothes Gabriella picked out. After collecting Jo, Troy took them out to his truck and they drove off to Gabriella's house.

"I wish I had a sister," Jo said. "I mean, you're like my sister, Gabs. But I want a little one, you know? So I can give her advice. Maybe mommy can have another baby."

"Yeah," Troy said. "And we'll tell the Baby Maker to make it a girl, too." He scoffed. "Mom and dad are way too old to have another baby, Jo."

"I'll tell them that."

"And I'll tell them you broke mom's favorite bowl."

"Please. They'll think it's cute. I'm ten, I can get away with stuff like that." She stuck her tongue out at him and Troy rolled his eyes. Gabriella kicked her seat back and placed her feet on the dashboard. "You should let me drive the truck, Pookie."

"Jo, close your ears."

"Why?"

"Alright, I warned you. I'll let you drive if you give me a b―"

"Troy!" Gabriella screeched, the same time as Jo's eyes widened and she clasped her hands on her ears. Troy chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'll let you drive it. We can drive it to the lake."

Gabriella clapped excitedly and played with the radio. A few minutes later, Troy pulled up at the curb, and they all piled out. Jo swung Gabriella's hand. "So, Jenny is your sister?"

"She's my half-sister. We've got different moms."

"Oh. My friend's sister has different dads. But they live together."

"Yeah. That's more common."

"I can't wait until Jenny starts talking. I mean, it's cute when baby's babbled and talk in their language, but still."

Troy scoffed. "Trust me. I wanted the same thing when you were a baby. But then it really happened, and I always had this itch to throw you out a window." Gabriella pinched Troy, and Jo slapped his arm. Troy mock pouted. "You're both abusive, you know that?"

"Shut up," Gabriella said, sticking her tongue out at him. She reached under the mat and pulled out a small, silver key. But before she could stick it in and open the door, it opened. Greg stood there, smiling. "Hey. We saw you guys pull up."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. We just have to keep an eye on her."

The trio walked into the house, and Gabriella smiled when she saw Jenny, toddling on his small legs, as she went to fetch another block for her castle. She stopped when she spotted Gabriella and clapped. "Ga-e!"

"Hey, Jen." She bent down and picked her up, tickling her chubby stomach. Jenny giggled and squirmed. Gabriella sat her down and looked at Greg. "Where's Judy?"

"Upstairs sleeping. She tried to play with jenny, but she stayed up until five this morning. When we came home, she immediately fell asleep."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Troy and Jo stayed back, playing with Jenny and Gabriella walked up the steps. She went to Judy and Greg's room, pushing the door open quietly. She expected Judy to be knocked out, but she was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Gabriella closed the door behind her, and Judy looked up. A small smile formed on her face. "Hey."

"Hi," Gabriella said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it's just… I had a baby sister, you know? When I was fourteen. She had just turned two, and the day after her birthday, she had a fever of 104.5. She died a few minutes after she arrived at the hospital." Judy sighed and sat up, rubbing her temple. "I just thought, wow. Am I this unlucky? I thought that nightmare was going to happen all over again."

"But it didn't," Gabriella said. "Jenny's downstairs, bouncing and giggling."

"Yeah." Judy sighed and smiled. "I know this had been miserable for you, Gabriella. Leaving your friends, and coming down here. But you do know that your father loves you, right?"

Gabriella nodded, and gnawed on her bottom lip. "Yeah. I do. Thank you, Judy, for putting up with all of my crap. I mean, you didn't have to do it. You could've just given up on me. But you didn't."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't have wanted someone to give up on me," Judy said. Gabriella smiled. She leaned down and gave Judy a hug, and Judy rubbed her back. "And I'm not miserable here, Judy," Gabriella said. They pulled back and walked down the steps.

* * *

><p>Eh, I don't like how I ended it. I like that Judy and Gabriella are on good terms, but I don't like how I closed it. Anyway, I hope you all know I'm not evil enough to kill Jenny. Maybe I should just kill Greg, or Jo…<p>

Nah, I'm only kidding. I hope you enjoyed, and that you'll review!

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Jenny is 20 months, not just 12.

Thanks!-Brittany


	10. Chapter 10

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – This is a short chapter, but I wrote all of it in about an hour and eight minutes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Jealousy. The state or feeling of being jealous. Envy. Heartburning. Jaundice. This is what she was feeling as she stared across the park at Troy. Already, it had been four weeks since she had gotten here, and their relationship is complicated. He still hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. And you can see how this is a problem, especially when he's now hanging around Brianna. Gabriella had really thought he hated her, but this is the second time I saw him talking to her. She's not usually one of those obsessive girls, but it really bothers her.

And, there's also the fact that she's jealous.

Gabriella pushed her bangs out of her eyes and walked forward. She was about a foot away when they noticed her. Brianna scowled, and Troy grinned. "Hey, Gab."

"Hey, uh…" Gabriella swallowed and looked back and forth between them. Brianna had a haughty smile tugging at her glossy lips, the crinkles on her forehead smoothing over, and Troy eased out of his smile. "I'll catch up with you later, Brianna."

She sighed. "Fine. Bye, Troy." She waggled her fingers flirtatiously before walking off. Gabriella looked at Troy dubiously. "Why were you hanging out with her?"

"She came to apologize. Her aunt died while she was away, and she said that she was just in a sour mood. But she's over it, and she wants everything to be civil again."

"Brianna _can't_ be civil," Gabriella said, shaking her head. Did he really believe that skank?

"You can't say that. You barely know her. She's actually nice, once you get to know her." He was now frowning. Gabriella sighed and crossed her arms, trying to keep her own frown away. "Alright. Fine. I'm sorry. I just… I get this bad vibe around her, you know? Like something bad will happen when she's near."

Troy smirked. "Her name isn't karma."

"No, you're right. I was going for something like 'Bitch' or 'Spasmodic Barbie Doll'"

"Don't use words you can't spell," Troy said, holding his finger up at her. Gabriella smirked and pushed it away. "Spasmodic. S-P-A-S-M-O-D-I-C." Troy scowled, and she giggled. "I knew I won first place in the National Spelling Bee in eighth grade for something."

"Whatever. It's not _that_ hard to spell."

"Yeah? You spell it, then."

"S-P…" Troy faltered and Gabriella giggled quietly behind her hand, waiting for him to gather the rest of the word. He was right, it wasn't hard to spell, but he was having trouble with it. "A-S-M-O-D-I-C-K," he finished proudly. Gabriella cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, Troy. You really deserve a reward, you know that?"

"Yep." He slung his arm around her, pulling her close, and Gabriella gave his ass a light pat.

"Stick to sports, Pookie."

BP

"Oh, you gained like twenty pounds," Gabriella said, grunting as she lifted Jenny. Jenny giggled and Troy looked over at the two, licking away at a Popsicle. "Telling a woman how fat she is can lead to serious depression, you know," he said. Gabriella turned to him after situating Jenny in her highchair, and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay," she said slowly. "And that is imperative to this situation how…?"

"Well, you just told your baby sister she was fat. I'm just saying."

"She's one and a half," Gabriella deadpanned.

"It's still affective. Right, Jen? Isn't your big ole' sister Gabi just the meanest person ever?" Gabriella tried to keep herself from laughing as Troy pushed his face near Jenny's, talking in a high-pitched, baby voice. Jenny stared at him curiously and he poked her cheek. "No," she finally said. Then she grabbed the Popsicle and licked it. Troy frowned. "Yeah, she's definitely your sister. She's a kleptomaniac."

"I am not a kleptomaniac," Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

"So, that was your Berkley sweatshirt I saw in your room the other day?" Troy said, tapping his chin. Gabriella smiled cheekily, suddenly embarrassed. "What? You left it here… I was just keeping it warm for you. And it was keeping me warm, as well."

"Well, I've got other ways to keep you warm," Troy said, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her close and pressed his face against her neck. Gabriella smiled when he nipped lightly at her skin, flattening his tongue over the bites to erase the brief pain.

"_Eh-hem_… No kissing in the kitchen, please."

The two fell apart from each other, Gabriella crashing against the highchair as she did. "Ow, shit―I mean―_ow_." She shook her hand out, which had snagged against a sharp edge of the highchair. Judy grinned from the kitchen entry. "I've got Jenny. Why don't you two go have some fun?"

"Wanna go to the lake?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and nodded. They grabbed hands, and Gabriella's heart skipped. Sure, they had held hands many times, but it still had that sappy effect on her. She tightened her fingers around his and let him lead her out.

When they arrived at the lake, memories of her first day here began to flood her mind. She actually smirked. It was kind of funny now, she had to admit. They slipped out of the car and proceeded to the edge of the lake, sitting down.

"I fell in this lake when I was nine," Troy said. He lifted his arm and pulled his sleeve down. Gabriella looked at it curiously. "When I fell, there was this bed of rocks that scraped my arms up. The scars are still there." Gabriella reached gently to the white, fleshy scars zapping across his skin. "It hurt like hell," he continued. "And I thought I was going to die. Then my dad came. I was so relieved. He pulled me out, and even though he left me alone, he was there for me all along."

"Wow." Gabriella fingered the rough edges of his scars. "Who knew Troy Bolton had morals?" She grinned at his glare. "I'm just kidding. That's actually nice. I want to be mad at my mom, but I know she cares about me. She really wants to do this."

"Exactly. You know, I should be one of those people who give people advice."

"A motivational speaker?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep. That."

"Like I said. Stick to the sports." Gabriella exploded into laughter as Troy attacked her, his fingers wiggling obnoxiously over her sides. He stopped, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, to pull her closer. Their noses nudged together, and their lips brushed. Gabriella fisted his silky hair in her hands and smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being the opposite of what I thought you'd be."

They shared a short, sweet kiss before Troy pulled back. He searched the ground around him, and picked up a large, smooth rock. Gabriella looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know how to skip a rock?"

"Duh. It's easy. Lemme see." Troy placed the rock in her hand, and Gabriella threw it forward, upper-hand. It plopped down into the water, sinking to the bottom, and Troy laughed. "Oh yeah. It skipped. To the bottom."

"Shut up. You do it, then, if it's so easy."

"It is. Watch." He found another rock, and tossed it with a flick of his wrist into the lake. It skipped eight times and then sunk down into the water. Gabriella crossed her arms and frowned. "You just got lucky."

"I've been skipping rocks since I was eight," he said, chuckling. "I'll show you. Pick a smooth rock." Gabriella patted the ground until she found one. It was an oval shape, smooth and even. "Alright. Now, you threw it upper-hand. You gotta throw it lower-hand. And make it a fast movement, too. That'll get it to skip." Gabriella nodded, memorizing the instructions in her head before doing it. She squealed and clapped excitedly when the rock skipped three times, then plunked down into the water, leaving the rippling liquid in its wake.

"I did it!"

"Yep. Must be the _highlight_ of your day." He chuckled and grabbed another rock skipping it forward. Gabriella twisted so she was facing him and leant back on her arms. She looked at him for a few moments before Troy turned to look at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing… nothing. It's just…" She sighed. "What are we, Troy?"

"Human beings," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Unless, you've got a secret iden―"

"No jokes. No games," she said firmly. "I'm serious. Are we dating? Like, legitimately, too. Boyfriend and girlfriend."

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, do we have to label it? I like what we have, Gabriella. Labels just ruin everything."

"So… you don't want to make it official?" Gabriella asked, albeit shakily. Troy exhaled slowly and gave a slight nod. "Yeah."

"Alright," she said shortly.

"Gab―"

"I said it's alright, Troy," she said. She shrugged. "I mean, we're still together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, of course."

Gabriella nodded, feeling something drop in the pit of her stomach. _Why not make it exclusive? Why won't he just ask the damn question for her to be his girlfriend? _"Okay. Then everything's fine."

For now, anyway.

BP

"I can't fucking _stand _it," Brianna seethed. "She's not even pretty. She's not prettier than me, right, Connor? Tbh?"

"Hell yeah," he said, pulling his boxers up over his legs. They had just had a quickie in his room, after Brianna came storming in, fuming about how Troy was a "stupidly blind, jackass". "Then why are they together? I mean, she's ugly. And I've known him practically _all my life_. What does she have that I don't?"

"Troy?" Connor tried. Brianna glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock. I mean, why does he want her? I'm _way_ better than her! God, I can't stand it. After I left, everything just got messed up. This bitch just walks into his life like she's… she's… I dunno! Like she's a Goddess! But _I'm_ the Goddess, not her."

"Mhm," Connor said lightly, hoping for the white duvet to fall from her clutched fingers as she held them over her chest. "We should do something. Like in those movies, where the girl plots to break the couple up."

"Sounds cliché," Connor said.

"Duh. That means it'll work." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

She smirked, a plan starting to form in her hand. "Oh, I've got lots of tricks up my sleeve, baby."

* * *

><p>Soooooo… Raise your hand if you believe Brianna is the most malevolent and immoral bitch you've ever met. What do you think she's going to do? Review please!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	11. Chapter 11

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Back! He he I love how you all hate Brianna! Read on to see if she does anything(:

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

After the conversation with Troy, it was like it never happened. Neither brought it up, and neither wanted to. Right now, they were sitting, side by side, on the bed of his truck in front of Troy's house. The sun was going down, and the waves could be heard from afar.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"Isn't it both a shame and wonderful how quickly we lose ourselves?" she asked quietly. Troy lowered his eyes down to hers, confusion stamped deep in his stare. "What do you mean?"

"A while ago, before I came here, I would never do this. What we have, I mean. I was just so reserved, you know? But then you came along… and you switched _that_ switch. I've never…" I've never been in love. "I've never felt so happy being with someone as much as I feel happy being with you."

"I guess it is kind of wonderful." He picked her hand up. "You changed me. I… I'm not particularly _proud_ of who I was. But you changed the cold heartless, bastard in me."

"I'm sure you weren't that bad," Gabriella said, grinning. "Though I can definitely see a conceited, golden boy Troy Bolton walking down the hall with his entourage and every girl swooning over him."

"That pretty much sums it up," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Then he sighed and dropped his hand. "When I was fifteen I had my first real, committed girlfriend," Troy started. "Her name was Emily. She was awesome. Pretty, sweet, confident―like you. And you know how I said I lost my virginity when I was sixteen?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, I almost lost it when I was fifteen. But that night, I found Emily in her room and fucking some other guy. It just messed me up, you know? I thought, hey, if I can be treated like trash, why can't I treat other people like trash."

"And that's why you don't want to be exclusive," Gabriella figured out quietly. She rubbed his knuckles softly. "I'm not like Emily, Troy. I won't hurt you."

"No. I know you won't. But I'm kinda scared I'll hurt you."

"Well, if you do, just know that I'll rip your balls off and feed them to some stray cats," Gabriella teased. "But you shouldn't let your past get in the way, Troy. You won't know unless we try."

"Alright." Troy cleared his throat. "Will you be my exclusive girlfriend?"

Gabriella held back a giggle. "No."

Troy's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Gabriella asked, grinning widely. Troy laughed. "You're a bitch, Montez."

He attacked her sides, tickling her until she could no longer breathe and was squirming beneath him. They held their position, with him on top, and Gabriella on the bottom. Troy leant down and presses his lips sensually against hers, to which Gabriella happily answered to. Their lips moved vehemently together, with Troy's hands creeping up under the hem of Gabriella's t-shirt. Their legs rubbed together, and their noses brushed erotically. Troy pulled back to press sweet, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Gabriella's neck.

"Ohh," Gabriella moaned softly. His tongue had snaked out of his mouth, swaying against her skin. She felt a longing in the pit of her stomach, and her head was fuzzy with only one thing on her mind.

She wanted him.

"Troy," she whispered quietly. His fingers ghosted over the side of her shirt, gently cupping her breast through the fabric. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she whimpered. "Troy," she tried again. "Let's go… inside."

She felt him pause. It was a tiny beat, and then he pulled himself up, to look her in the eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment."

"I'm not, I promise," Gabriella said quickly. _Because I think I'm in love with you_.

This is what she wanted to say. But the guy had trouble agreeing to be her boyfriend. She had to give it time.

Gabriella could tell Troy was eager. His little friend had been poking her thigh ever since they started to make out. But there was still that little sliver of uncertainness in his eyes. He sighed and sat back, confusing Gabriella. She got on her knees and looked at him. "I'm not a virgin, Troy―"

"That's not the point, Gabriella. It's just…"

"What? Don't you… want me?"

"God, of course I do! I do, but you met me a little over a month ago, Gabriella. I don't want to go too fast and ruin this."

"It won't ruin it," Gabriella said. She realized she sounded like she was begging, but, God, she _really_ wanted him. "If anything, it'll make things better. I'm not the most experienced like Brianna, but if you just give it a cha―"

"Like Brianna?" Troy repeated breathlessly. Gabriella sighed, recognizing her mistake, while Troy stared at her dubiously. "That's why you want to have sex with me? Because you're jealous of Brianna?"

"No, that's _not_ why. I like you, Troy. A lot."

"Yeah, I like you, too, Gabs," Troy said. "But I don't want you to think that this is a competition." He jumped down off the truck and ran a hand through his hair. Gabriella groaned inwardly and felt her heart sink when the front door of his truck closed. She slipped out of the bed as well, and got into the passenger side.

They rode to her house in silence.

BP

"Are you okay?" Greg asked Gabriella as she walked in, looking up from Jenny.

"Leave me alone," Gabriella said lowly, stomping up the steps. Greg and Judy shared a look, before Greg slung off after Gabriella. He caught her door before she got to close it. "What happened, Gabriella?"

"I said leave me alone," she said.

"Did Troy do something to you?" he asked timidly. "Something you didn't want to do?"

Gabriella almost laughed.

That statement was so ironic.

"No, dad. Now please leave so I can go to sleep."

"You know, since your mom is in Africa, Judy is here if you need to talk."

"Yeah, we'll sure be buddies then," she said sarcastically. Greg exhaled a loud breath. "I thought we were making progress, Gabriella. When did you get so bitter?"

She kicked her shoes off and glared at the floor. "And when the fuck did you get so nosey?"

"Alright, I've about had it with you and your mouth, Gabriella. Get up."

"No." Gabriella pulled her jacket off and tossed it on the dresser. Greg walked forward, his face wrinkled as he scowled. He grasped her arm, pulling her up, and Gabriella jerked away. "Get the fuck off me! God, I hate this fucking place! I shouldn't have ever come." She felt like crying. Why didn't Troy want her? As soon as she mentioned Brianna, the situation had taken a horrible turn for the worse.

"You know what, Gabriella?" Greg said angrily. He walked over to her drawers, pulling them out and scooping up the items of clothes. Gabriella watched with a frown. "If you hate it here so bad, then just go. I'm tired of your shit." He slammed the empty drawer and stalked out of her room.

The door thumped loudly behind him.

Gabriella stumbled back onto the bed. She tucked some hair behind her ear and didn't even bother to wipe away the tear that slithered down her cheek.

BP

Gabriella's eyes opened. She yawned and turned, reaching out for one of the fluffy pillows on her bed.

Only, it wasn't there.

Confused, she opened her eyes and held back a gasp.

She wasn't in her room. She was in Troy's living room.

How the fuck had she gotten there?

Still unaware of what was happening; Gabriella stumbled out of the comfy couch and grabbed hold of the nearest thing so she wouldn't fall. Her mind was hazy with sleepiness, but she managed to maneuver around the furniture and start up the steps.

When she was only a step away from stepping on the second level, that's when she heard the noise. It was distant and muffled, but she could definitely tell what it was. A bed was creaking, and loud, wanton moans were attacking her ears. She swallowed the brick lodged deep in her throat and started towards Troy's room.

With each painful step, the noise grew louder. She pushed the door open.

Troy was on the bed, thrusting into a withering Brianna as she clawed fervently at his back. Gabriella pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling it roll and tumble. She was going to be sick.

Aware of her presence, broth Brianna and Troy looked back at her. Troy smirked, and continued to pound away at the bitch beneath him. It was like he was ripping her heart apart, piece by piece.

She turned and stumbled away. Her legs were numb, and she had to hold onto the wall so she wouldn't fall to the floor. But it was hardly helping. She fell, and an anguished cry tore from her broken body.

BP

With a startled gasp, Gabriella awoke. This time in her own bed.

She pressed a hand against her heart, and felt it pound against her fingertips. She had to talk to Troy. She needed to apologize.

Gabriella slipped off the bed, her mind still in a haze from her dream. Had it been a dream? It seemed so real, yet so fake at the same time. But Troy wouldn't do that. He couldn't.

She shoved her feet into some shoes, not bothering to pull socks on, and grabbed her coat. Then she descended down the steps, cringing when she saw her father on the couch, sipping at some coffee.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked uneasily, watching Gabriella walk slowly down the steps. He hadn't really meant what he said about him wanting her to leave. But Gabriella always made him say things he didn't want to.

She looked over to him and ran a hand through her hair. It was messy, and her tongue was dry and patchy, but those were the least of her worries. And she was sure they would be the least of Troy's, too. "I had a horrible day yesterday," Gabriella admitted quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"We can talk about it," Greg said.

"It's about Troy," she conceded. Greg grimaced. "You can talk to Judy about it. Or maybe even Skype your mother. She's finally settled in."

"I just need to clear things up with Troy," Gabriella said. She could tell Greg wanted to protest. His bushy eyebrows scrunched together, and his forehead wrinkled as he scowled. "Okay," he said at last. "But if you're not back by six without a phone call, I'm calling the cops." He was joking, but only half way. Gabriella mustered up a tiny smile. "I'll be fine, dad."

Greg nodded, and Gabriella continued forward. The morning air was cold and dense, and she hurried down the street and to Troy's house.

While she walked she thought about what happened last night. She had never been so forward with a boy before, but Troy just made her feel different. She wanted him to want her. But his rejection to the matter had really hurt her.

But it wasn't rejection, was it? He had said he wanted her, but he thought she wasn't ready. It was wrong, though. She was ready. She wanted Troy, and she actually longed for him at this point. She wanted his hands to roam over her body, and for him to love her in the most passionate ways. It her mind, the "L" word was distant, pushed to the back, but she could feel it touching the surface. Was she in love with him? It couldn't possibly be right. She had only known him for a little more than a month, and spent some of those days loathing him.

But things change.

Gabriella walked up Troy's steps after arriving a little bit later. When Troy answered, dressed only in boxers and a cotton shirt, Gabriella had forgotten that it was still morning.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked tiredly, his voice cracking against the back of his throat.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked quietly. Troy was hesitant, but nevertheless, stepped aside so Gabriella could enter. Her body warmed as she soaked up the heat from the house.

"It's six in the morning," Troy said, yawning. "Way too early for a summer day."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just had to come see you and apologize. God, I was such a begging bitch last night. I am jealous of Brianna, and how pretty she is with her blue eyes and blond hair. I just feel intimidated, you know? And it's worse because you two had a fling, and I don't want to be the second best in your eyes, I want to be the _very best_ in your eyes. The one that you want to hug and hold and kiss every day. But I know Brianna wants you back, and how can I _not_ be unsettled by the fact that she can get _any_ guy―including you, especially since you're both per―"

Gabriella's stopped talking, her long rant dying on the back of her throat as she watched Troy double over in laughter, his eyes suddenly bright and thrown to life. Gabriella's shock eventually wore off, and turned to anger. She scoffed and crossed her arms. "This is not funny, Troy."

"Yeah it is," he mused, trying to calm his laughter. It subsided, but little chuckles breezed past his lips for a moment. Then he collected himself and pointed at Gabriella. "Gabriella, most of what you said is fucking bullshit. First of all, Brianna is not the very best. You are. And second of all, I wouldn't care if the world was full of people who looked like Brianna. I would still pick you every time." His voice had softened, and Gabriella felt her heart turn in her chest. "There's no reason for you to be jealous of her."

"That wasn't the reason why I wanted to have sex with you, either. I… the way you make me feel is so different than how I've ever felt before. But I want to experience _all _of you." She fidgeted nervously. "It's alright if we hug now, right?"

"No." His face was serious, and Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "But it is alright if we kiss." Then he pulled her into him, and pressed his lips fiercely against hers. His tongue probed into her mouth, while Gabriella's small fingers gripped up his shirt.

She was happy.

BP

"I know a way to ruin Gabriella."

Connor looked up from his IPod to look at Brianna. "What?"

"I found out a way to ruin that bitch. She's not as pristine as everyone thought she was," Brianna said, smirking callously. She dangled a newspaper in front of Connor, who grabbed it. "Tampa Bay Inquirer?" he read, confused. Brianna nodded. "Turn to page five. You'll never guess what's on there."

Connor did as he was told. His eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets as he read the headline. "No. Fucking. Way."

* * *

><p>Whelp, I'm just as evil as evil can be. What do you think it is? I just figured it out myself actually, because I was like: Well, I don't want to do a thing where Brianna kisses Troy or Connor kisses Gabriella and make Troy and Gabriella angry at each other and all that cliché shit. So, I do the next best cliché thing. Past stories! Remember what Brianna said. "She's not as pristine as everyone thought she was." It's true; Gabriella has a dirty little secret that she strives to keep hidden. But Brianna is a sneaky bitch, and she has found out her secret. Don't you guys just <em>adore<em> her?

Anyway, review and tell me what you think it is!

Oh, and Gabriella lived in Tampa, Florida prior to moving to Crescent City, and so her old school was named Tampa Bay… just so you guys know.

Thanks!-Brittany


	12. Chapter 12

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Welp, here's the next chapter! I hope you all had a fabulous Valentine's Day. I know I did, with my new doggy! Hehe. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

"You'd think people would get tired of this song," Gabriella grumbled as _Call Me Maybe_ blasted through the radio. Jo was in the backseat, belting out the lyrics, and jumping around. Troy looked up in the rearview mirror at her and scowled. "Sit back and put your seat belt on, Jo. If we get into an accident you'll go flying through the window."

Jo stuck her tongue out at him, but nevertheless, sat back and buckled her seatbelt. "I hate this thing," she whined. "It always scrapes against my chin. I wish I had boobies so it'd be off of me a bit." Gabriella chuckled, and Troy nearly swerved the car off the road as she said that. His scowl deepened. "Jeez, Jo, don't _say _that!"

"What?" She smiled innocently. "Boobies?" She snickered at his annoyed look and again started to sing along to the song. Gabriella rubbed Troy's knee. "She won't be a little child all her life, Troy."

"Yeah she will. She has to. She's my little sis."

"If you react like this with your _sister_, it'll be so funny to see how you'll act with a child," Gabriella said, grinning. Troy resisted to flip her off as he pulled up at the church. Jo quickly jumped out of the truck and ran off to one of her friends in the choir. Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy. "It's cute how you care so much for her."

"Eh. I'm kinda entitled to."

"I guess so. But you know what else you're entitled to?" Gabriella hastily pressed the button so the seatbelt popped off of her, and climbed over onto Troy's lap. Troy cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I dunno, but I'm pretty sure I think I know where this is heading."

Gabriella tossed looks around the car to ensure no one was watching, and then turned back to her boyfriend―God, that felt _so_ good to say. "I also think," she started, pausing to slip one hand up his shirt and rake her fingers lightly over his chiseled skin, "that you're _entitled_ to give me one hell of a good morning kiss."

"I mean, I would, but… you're breath kinda stinks, Gabs."

Gabriella's eyes widened and she yanked her hand from under his shirt. Immediately, she clambered back to her seat and held a hand up to her mouth, feeling the blush start to roll up her skin. She was mortified. Did her breath actually stink? And just as she was about to raise her hand and check, Troy chuckled and leaned over, his breath caressing the skin on her cheek. "I was just kidding, Gabs." Then he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, only probing her bottom one for a second, and then pulling back.

Gabriella bit her lip, trying to conceal her giddy smile. "You're an asshole."

"Doesn't stop you from wanting to fuck me," Troy said bluntly.

Gabriella gasped. "Troy! Don't curse _here_! We're on church grounds!"

"May I remind you that you called me an asshole a second ago?" he replied, cheekily grinning. "Besides, I only care about that rule when we're _inside_. And when you'd get all batshit over good manners?"

She pouted. "I've got good manners."

Troy snorted. "Yeah. And I have a small dick."

"I bet you do," Gabriella said. This wasn't true, though, because when she had felt his hard on the other night, Troy Jr. definitely _did not_ feel little. Troy smirked. "And I bet you wanna see if that theory is true."

Gabriella wiggled around in her seat. She felt an odd sense of boldness sweep over her, and cleared her throat. "You know I do," she said softly.

And just like that the mood shifted from playful to lustful. Troy's stare had an unmistakable look to it. And even with that small comment she had made, she knew he was turned on.

"Let's go on a date tonight," he said suddenly.

"You're really good at courting a girl," Gabriella said. "But alright. Where?"

"Well, we've had the romantic date, the playful/disaster date… so, I guess it's time for the movie date," he answered.

Gabriella giggled and poked his chest. "You just wanna make out with me in public."

Troy shrugged. "I don't deny it."

"Alright," Gabriella agreed. "Movie date tonight. But come on, everyone's getting suspicious."

They shared one more quick kiss before exiting the car and entering the church. Jo giggled and puckered her lips, pretending to kiss the air. "You guys have fun in there?"

"Jo, get on the stage," Mrs. Green said, slightly scolding. Jo, giggling still, bounced up to the stage. Gabriella followed after her. "You'll be doing the same soon, Jo," she said. Jo cringed. "I'm done with boys."

"You've hardly started!"

Jo shrugged, and Gabriella chuckled.

They sung a few songs, and Gabriella was elated. Troy sat on the benches with Devyn who had come in the middle of _Awesome God_. She had a worried look on her face as she scooted beside Troy, fumbling with her phone. Troy looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, um… has Brianna texted you?"

"No. Why?"

"She texted me," Devyn mumbled. "I mean, I don't know how this psychotic bitch got my number, but she did. She's texting it to everyone. Taylor, Adam, Shar… and you―"

Devyn's voice got caught off as Troy's phone buzzed. H hesitated slightly at Briana's number, but opened it anyway.

On the stage, Gabriella watched quietly with confusion as Troy's face burned. Creased in confusion, and a little bit of rage. What happened?

He stood and stormed out. Devyn jumped up and ran after him.

There was a long pause, and Gabriella realized her solo had come up. But she couldn't sing. She needed to figure out what happened to Troy. "Uh, I'll be right back,' she murmured. Mrs. Green raised an eyebrow. "Honey? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give my part to Jo, or something." Jo also sent her a questioning look, but Gabriella was already off the stage. She quickly walked through the aisle and out the side door, where Devyn and Troy had disappeared to.

They were leaning against the wall, and were momentarily dazed to see Gabriella there. "What's wrong?' she asked. Devyn cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go. You guys go ahead and… talk." When she said the last word, she sent a tiny glare in Troy's direction. Gabriella felt something weird swirl in her stomach and waited until Devyn walked back into the church to speak. "So, um, what is it?" she asked him softly. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Brianna texted me something," he said.

He held out his phone, the screen facing the pavement. Gabriella grabbed it and flipped it around.

A shocked gasp flew from her throat.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

Silence followed. Troy shuffled on his feet a bit, and then turned to her. It was all kinda confusing. She told him that she lost her virginity at sixteen, too. "So… were you going to tell me?"

Gabriella felt a dizzying need to fall. She leaned back against the wall and pressed her fingertips against her temple. "Troy… it's not exactly an easy thing to say. Or think about. I try to forget it."

"It's not exactly hard to forget about being pregnant," Troy mumbled quietly and Gabriella sighed.

It was a while ago, when she was fifteen and sometime after her dad left. She needed money, and couldn't get a job right away. So she stooped low enough to have sex with some guys to get it. Her mother didn't know, and neither did her friends. But it was a hard secret to keep after she ended up pregnant. Two weeks after the first time she did it. After losing her virginity and dignity to some random guy from her school, she ended up pregnant. It was the worst possible punishment. She could barely even bear the thought of having a baby at such a young age.

So she got it aborted.

Despite how much her mother was disappointed, she also disapproved of abortion. But they didn't have enough money to take care of a baby. So they went through with it, and Gabriella tried to push it away. She willed herself to forget.

And briefly she did. Moving here to Crescent City might've been horrible at first, but it made her forget.

The school had found out weeks later. Some junior who worked in the school newspaper thought it would be funny to make a headline about it. "Freshman Haves baby From Prostitution and Then Aborts It."

It was humiliating, and brought on a new self-loathing to her. But she managed to get through it. Barely. The kids at school were brutal. One group of kids even went to the extreme to drop a baby doll in her locker, slick with baby oil and red paint.

"I'm not proud of it," she whispered. "Please don't be mad at me, Troy. I had enough people back at home for that."

"I'm not," he promised, moving to hug her. "Don't worry. I'm not."

"But you're disgusted. I promise I only did it to help my mom, Troy, She was depressed, and I couldn't find a job. We were gonna lose the house. I had to do something." Gabriella felt her words crack on the back of her tongue. She took a deep, composing breath and remembered her mantra. _Breathe in. Breathe out_.

_Breath in. Breathe out_.

She had long since dried out all her tears, and she wouldn't go back to the waterworks. Especially in front of Troy. "I'm not disgusted," he said. "You were young, though. There was no way you could take care of that baby."

"Kids get knocked up every day, Troy," she remind him quietly.

They were quiet for a while. Troy was rubbing her back gently while Gabriella clutched onto him fiercely, bunching up the cloth of his shirt in her hands. "I'm gonna kill her," Troy said suddenly, shaking his head. Gabriella looked at him. "Who the fuck does she think she is? She sent it to Devyn. She must've sent it to everyone, too. And Connor must've been behind it too. Shit, if I see either one of them, I'm gonna―"

"Do nothing," Gabriella interrupted him. "Trust me, Troy, I desperately want to punch that bitch's face in. But we can't. Just calm down, okay? Everything'll be alright."

He cracked a small smile. "I kinda feel like _I_ should be the one saying that." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, albeit a little nervously. I love you. The words were on the tip of his tongue. And he did. He really did. It was a scary feeling, but it was also a real feeling.

"Hey, so, no one is dead here, right?"

Devyn poked her head from the door. She smiled when she saw the two wrapped together in a hug and stepped out fully. "I told Brianna to go suck her mom's dick and fuck a dog. Was that mean enough?"

Gabriella stepped away from Troy. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "It's vulgar enough."

"Good. Exactly what I was aiming for. Well, Taylor and Adam are here. I told them to stay out front, though."

"No we're not," Taylor's voice called. She stepped out of her hiding spot with Adam behind her and smiled. "Sorry. We heard you guys and decided to eavesdrop." She sighed and stepped forward. "You okay?"

"Brianna's a bitch, but this was low," Adam said. "She sent it to a lot of people."

I shrugged. "Not anyone I know, though. I mean, I only know a few people."

Taylor was persistent. "So, you're okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Jeez, how are you so calm, Gabs? If I were you I'd be hunting her down, ready to kick her fat ass," Devyn said, snorting.

"And what will that solve? I'm fine, guys. Really. I do wanna go home, though."

Devyn sighed. "Alright, alright."

"I'll go with you," Troy said, pushing himself off the wall. But Gabriella shook her head and pressed hand to his chest. "No. I also wanna be alone. Okay? Besides, you gotta stay here with Jo."

"But―"

"No buts. I'm not going to go kill myself. I'm just gonna go home and lay down."

"But what about a ride home?"

She rolled her eyes. "It took ten minutes to get here. I'll manage."

Troy sighed. He really didn't want to sound like the overly possessive and concerned boyfriend, but it was hard not to. But he let it go anyway with a nod of his head. Gabriella said goodbye to her friends and walked off.

When her back was to them, she sniffled a bit, and a tear slithered down her cheek. She had lied. She wasn't going home.

How did Brianna even get the news article? If she could, could everyone else? It wasn't something she'd like to carry around forever. She had done absolutely nothing to Brianna, yet she continues to torment her. Gabriella angrily wiped her sleeve across her eyes and walked down the road. She'd start at the park. Her and Connor are always there.

To save time, she brought out her phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Kayla?" Her voice was watery.

It had been weeks since they talked. But Kayla's concern for her friend was high. "_Gab? What's wrong, babe? What happened?_"

"God, so much. This bitch Brianna, Troy's ex-girlfriend did some really messed up shit." Then she proceeded to retell the story. Kayla followed along quietly on the other line. When Gabriella was done, she spoke. "_How the fuck did she get that information?_"

"I don't know. But can you not yell, please, Kayla? I just need some friendly, reassuring words."

"_Yeah, of course. I mean, everything is gonna be alright, Gabs. She's a bitch to dig this deep and to stoop this low. Your past doesn't define who you are, okay? I wish I was there. I would totally give you a BFF hug right now_."

Gabriella laughed. But it died quickly in her throat when she saw two people ahead, standing by the basketball court. "Thanks, Kay. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"_Okay. You better! We've got some catching up to do, babe_."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too."

The line clicked and Gabriella shoved her phone back into her pocket. She took a deep breath and willed her legs to move forward. It seemed that Brianna and Connor knew that she would come, because they were smirking when she stepped in front of them.

"I'm not here to argue," Gabriella said. "I'm just here to understand why the fuck you did this."

"I love your feistiness," Connor said, waggling his eyebrows. Gabriella scowled. "I'm not talking to you."

"Ugh. So, you're talking to me?" Brianna said. "Well, alright. If you want to know why it's because I hate you."

"I've done _nothing_ to you," Gabriella said.

Brianna's eyes darkened. "Wrong answer. You took the one person I truly _loved_ away from me. And your head must be fucked up if you think I'm just going to sit back and watch you two."

"You're serious," Gabriella said. "It's not my fault you're a major bitch, Brianna. You do realize that's why Troy left you, don't you? God, you two could've been friends, but your head is too far up your ass to realize that."

Brianna scowled. "And that baby must've been too far up your vagina for you to realize that Troy just wants you for a pair of ass and tits. Like he only wanted me for that."

"If you think so lowly of Troy, it's a miracle that you two broke up. You're so fucking full of yourself, Brianna! If you can't figure out why Troy doesn't love you anymore then you should just be clueless."

Brianna's jaw locked together tightly. The words, "_Troy doesn't love you anymore_," ripped through her heart like a bullet. And before she could stop herself, her hand was across Gabriella's cheek the next moment. The world tilted on edge as Gabriella whimpered and held her throbbing cheek, stunned to silence. Brianna smiled smugly.

But then it dropped as Gabriella reciprocated the action.

Connor stepped back, a little wide-eyed. Brianna snarled. "You bitch!"

And so began the fight.

Brianna lunged first, pushing Gabriella with all of her strength. Gabriella grabbed hold of her shirt so they'd both tumble to the ground. Punches were thrown, and obscenities were exchanged. Gabriella had never been in a fight like this before, but the feel of it had her exhilarated. When she managed to pin Brianna under her, she actually _punched_ her in the jaw. A clean thrust of her fist. And then another. And another.

Brianna's fingers wrapped around Gabriella's hair, yanking it brutally. Gabriella grunted and Brianna shoved her off. She threw a couple of punches herself, and even landed one right in the middle of her stomach. The pain shot up Gabriella's body, and she choked a bit on her saliva. "How's that, you fucking baby killer!" Brianna shouted. "God, if you were pregnant right now I could just _punch_ the baby outta you!" She punctuated her sentence with another blow to the stomach. Gabriella's body lurched. "But you'd be alright with that, wouldn't you? It's shameful that Troy can like someone like _you_." Brianna lifted her knee and rammed it hard into Gabriella's stomach. Connor was still staring, unsure of what to do.

Something inside Gabriella snapped. Ignoring the bruising pain in her stomach, she let out a guttural sound between a yelp and grunt, and pushed Brianna off of her. She did anything she could. Pull her hair, claw at her face, punch and slap her. Connor eventually came to his senses once he realized Brianna was losing. He locked his arms around Gabriella's waist and hauled her away. "Let me go!" Gabriella yelled.

"Calm the fuck down!" Connor growled out. "Holy fucking Christ, you nearly knocked her out!"

Brianna was groaning on the ground, and that was when Gabriella realized the damage. Her face was bloody, and her nose was angled awkwardly. It was already starting to change color. Her lip was bloody, and there were a few nail scrapes against her cheek. Gabriella went slack against Connor.

"Gabriella!"

Troy, with Devyn, Jo, Taylor and Adam behind him, were running to the court. After Gabriella had left, he called her cell fifteen minutes later to see if she was okay. When she didn't pick up, he called the house, but Greg said she wasn't there. Panicked, Troy immediately jumped into his truck. His first choice was to go to the park. He just hadn't expected to see Gabriella _fighting_.

"Oh, shit!" Devyn exclaimed. "See, I knew you wanted to kick her ass, too!"

Connor let go of Gabriella. Troy immediately took his place, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

What kind of question was that? "No," she mumbled. "I wanna go home."

"Alright. Come on, let's get to the truck."

* * *

><p>I don't know. I'm kinda nervous. This whole abortion thing wasn't really planned. I kinda just wanted to blow off the whole "Brianna finding out about Gabriella" thing. I don't know why. But anyway, I still hope you guys enjoyed and will review!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	13. Chapter 13

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – So, here's the next chapter. It seems like a lot of my reviewers are gone :/ I don't know if that means that not many people are reading anymore, which kinda puts a damper on my mood. Reviews help me to be assured that people actually like my writing. Tthank you to everyone who reviewed! (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Crappy was an understatement of how Gabriella felt. Brianna's harsh words had left an emotional mark on her. When she was fourteen, she hadn't thought about the fact that she was killing someone. That she was taking the life away from someone that could've been a good person. Her first instinct was to just kill it. She hadn't thought about the consequences that would haunt her afterwards. She hadn't thought about all the shit people would throw at her. She was young and stupid and irrational.

"I don't want to go home," she said as Troy took a familiar route.

"Gabriella, you can't avoid your father."

"I hate him. I wouldn't―I wouldn't have had to do―do _that_ if he hadn't just left us!" she said, the last word breaking off into a sob. Troy quickly pulled over and cut the engine. He got out of the car and hastily walked to the passenger side, yanking the door open and pulling Gabriella into his chest. "I'm so fucked up," she mumbled. Brianna's voice was whizzing around in her head. _How's that, you fucking baby killer!_ _God, if you were pregnant right now I could just punch the baby outta you! But you'd be alright with that, wouldn't you? It's shameful that Troy can like someone like _you_._ "I killed someone, Troy. I don―I don't even know how you can _look at me_ right now."

"Gabriella, you were young. Alright? Everyone makes mistakes."

"But do you believe in abortion?"

There was a long pause. Gabriella pushed herself away and looked up at Troy desperately. "Troy. Do you believe in abortion? Was I wrong to kill that baby?"

He sighed and looked at her with a defeated look. "No, I don't believe in abortion. And I do think it was wrong to kill that baby."

"Okay," Gabriella whispered. "Thanks for being honest." She pulled back even more, turning so she'd face the front window. Troy sighed and closed the door, then climbed back into the car. "Gabriella―"

"Can you just take me home, please?" she asked.

"Yeah. Okay."

The ride was silent and seemed to stretch on forever. When he pulled up at the house, Gabriella slipped out of it. "Bye, Troy. Thanks."

"Call me later. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She paused for a second. "Sure." Then she turned and headed into the house. Troy rested his forehead against the steering wheel, closed his eyes, and breathed evenly through his nose. He wished he could just go back there and give Brianna a piece of her mind, but she and Connor were probably in the hospital by now. He didn't like seeing Gabriella this upset. She obviously regretted the decision, but what would have changed if she had kept the baby?

Gabriella opened the door and silently stepped inside the house. This morning had been the worst, and completely unexpected. It dropped from happy to upsetting in just a matter of minutes.

"Gabs?" Judy poked her head out the kitchen. "You're home early. Wha―hey, were you crying?"

"No," Gabriella mumbled. She proceeded to walk up the steps and Judy went after her. "Did you and Troy fight or something? What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Judy. I'm fine."

"Well. Okay, then." Judy sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Gabriella walked into her room, closed the door, and fell down onto her bed. She picked up her cell phone and typed in her mom's cell phone number clumsily.

"_Hello_?"

"Mom?" Gabriella whispered.

"Gabi? Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom…" She couldn't even get the words out. She choked on a watery sob and held her knees close to her chest. It was as if she was fourteen again. "Gabs, honey, you're scaring me," Maria said worriedly over the phone. "Take some deep breaths, okay? What happened?"

"Some―some kids here found out," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the door in case it opened. "Ab―about the―the… what happened, mom."

Maria gasped. "Oh, God… Jesus. Honey, I'll come up the―"

"No. No, mom, you're all the way in Africa. I just need… I just need someone to talk to about this. I don't want to be alone right now, but I am and―and I just―"

"Gabriella, where's your dad?"

"I don't know. Down stairs, maybe."

"Go get him. I think you should tell him about this."

"What? No… no."

"You said you don't want to be alone. Go talk to him. And Judy," Maria said softly. "You've gotta forgive him, Gabriella. I did."

Gabriella was silent for a moment. She sighed and resigned. "Alright. I'll… I'll tell him tonight."

"You're going to be okay, won't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. I've gotta go now, okay? Call me tomorrow, or even right after you talk with him."

"Okay, mom," she said, and then ended the call.

She really needed a hug.

Gabriella sighed and rested her head back against her pillow. "Three years ago, right after you left, dad, I had an abortion. Because I had sex for money."

The words felt weird on her tongue.

"I need to tell you guys something. Three years ago, when I was fourteen and right after you left us, dad, I had sex for money. Then I got pregnant and had an abortion," she said to her ceiling. It still didn't feel right. Gabriella groaned loudly and cupped her hands around her face.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Dad, right after you left, things got hard. Mom and I were struggling with money and… and I lost my virginity with a guy at school to get some money. I ended up pregnant and got an abortion because I'm a fucking dumbass and so are you for leaving us." Yeah. That sounded about right.

Gabriella sat in her room for the rest of the day. Her phone rang a total of thirteen times. Troy called her six times, Taylor called two, Devyn called three, and Kayla called twice. She understood why they'd be worried, but she couldn't deal with lying and shit saying that she was alright. Besides, she still needed to find a way to tell her father and Judy about… _what happened_.

With a sigh, Gabriella threaded both her hands through her hair. It was a tangled mess since she had been lying down all day, but that was the least if her worries. She needed to talk with Greg.

"Breathe in. Breathe out," she mumbled. She exhaled and inhaled sharply before standing and walking to her door. And just as she opened it, she was met by Greg. He had been ready to open her door. Gabriella was slightly stunned, and she couldn't stop the words before they tumbled from her mouth.

"I had an abortion."

* * *

><p>This was short, sorry guys. I'm having a lot of company over tonight and I wanted to get a chapter in before it became too crowded. Hehe, anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I love cliffs! Reviews, please?<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	14. Chapter 14

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews, guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

It was like witnessing a whiplash. First he was shocked, then confused, then angry, and then a mix between hurt and ire. "What?" he asked. Gabriella sighed and mentally kicked herself. She hadn't meant to be so abrupt, but at least the worst part was over.

She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment and then opened them again. "We have to talk."

"Yeah. That would be… good."

Gabriella walked back into her room and lowered herself on the bed. His stare alone made her want to curl up and shrivel away. So she didn't even look at him. "After you left," she started shakily. "mom and I were having some money troubles. We hardly had anything, even with me having a job at the diner. So I… I had sex with a guy from my school to make some money." Her eyes slipped closed again. "He offered three hundred, so I took it. And then three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I freaked out, and I wasn't listening to what anyone was saying. I gathered up my saved money from the diner, plus the three hundred and had an abortion. It… it covered everything. And after that, mom got a job. I…" Gabriella opened her eyes and stared up at her father. He looked ready to collapse. His face was pale and he was rubbing his temple with the pads of his fingers.

"No one told me this," he murmured, almost to himself. "Three fucking years, and I didn't even find out about my daughter being pregnant. And killing a fucking baby! A _human_, Gabriella!"

The outburst was definitely unexpected. Gabriella's mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again. She should've thought this over. Her father was Christian; of course he would be livid about the abortion. "I was―I was stupid. I―"

"Damn right," he gritted out. "If you'd have called me I would have helped! But you and your mom think you're so damn independent, you can't even think rationally!"

Gabriella's jaw locked tightly. "Dad, if you hadn't have left, _none_ of this would've happened."

"Oh, _do not_ start blaming all of this on me."

"Well, take half of it then! You don't know how much you broke mom and me after you left! I mean, I'm not surprised. You're too much of a selfish bastard."

"Don't call me selfish, Gabriella," he nearly growled. "Don't you _dare_. You murdered a baby for your _own_ selfish reasons!"

The words stung just as much as Brianna's did.

Gabriella's face grew stony. She shook her head and swallowed back her emotions. "I should have never come here."

"Yeah," Greg said quietly. "You shouldn't have."

Then he turned and left. Just like that.

And she was truly alone.

Gabriella stood and grabbed the suitcase from her closet. If he didn't want her here, then she wasn't going to stay. She packed all of her clothes with silent, angry tears dripping down her cheeks. Once she was done, she walked down the steps, the suitcases banging against each step as she did. Judy was on the couch, cradling a sleeping Jenny. She looked back at Gabriella, and when she spotted the suitcases, her face paled.

"Gabriella…"

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Judy."

"Gabriella, now hold up, I'm not letting you leave."

"You can stop pretending to care now. I'm _finally_ leaving."

Judy sighed. She set Jenny on the couch and stood. There was a slightly hurt look on her face. "You think I pretending to care about you, Gabriella?"

"Greg did."

"No, he didn't. And neither did I. He was just pretty shocked, is all. He didn't mean anything he said."

"He doesn't mean a lot of things he does. And I'm sick of it. I'm going."

"Gabriella. You're seventeen, I'm not―"

"Well, it's not up to you!" Gabriella exclaimed. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the handles tighter. "Bye, Judy." She walked toward the door and pulled it open. Judy sighed. "Gabriella…"

The door closed behind her. She walked down the pathway and took a deep breath. She didn't want to go to Troy. That would be the first place Greg would look. So instead she halted her steps and whipped out her cell. She dialed a number and held the phone close to her ear. "Hello?"

"Gabs? Hey, babe. You okay? You didn't answer my calls."

"Yeah. I just… I just… can you pick me up, please, Kay?"

The line was silent for a moment. And then, as if she knew, she said, "Yeah, babe. I'll get the car."

BP

Kayla didn't really pick her up with the car. She hoped on the first flight to California, and they rode on the plane back to Tampa. Gabriella's phone had blown up with calls, especially from Greg. So she had just turned it off. Kayla's mom welcomed her with open arms and a sympathetic smile, and made cookies, like she always did.

Kayla and Gabriella were on Kayla's bed, eating the soft sugar cookies and watching reruns of Gossip Girl. "So, we have got to talk about Troy," she said. "I mean, what's he like?"

"He's funny," Gabriella said, smiling. "Cute. Well, _hot_, I guess. And charming. He made me feel different, you know? I feel bad about leaving him, though…"

"Ohh! What if he came all the way to Tampa? That would be _so_ romantic!"

Gabriella laughed and took a bite of the cookie. "You came all the way across the state to come get me. So you're in love with me now?"

"Fuck no. I mean, you _wish_." She giggled. "But… do you, like, love him, or something?"

"No!" Gabriella denied quickly. Then, finding this pointless, she shrugged and added, "Maybe. Yeah."

"Wow. So that's like love at first site, you know? Or, well, at _first few weeks_, but same difference." She smiled and broke off a few pieces from her cookie. "You should call him. And everyone else."

"I'm not calling my dad," Gabriella denied quickly.

"'Kay. But, you have to call Troy. He's probably freaking out right now."

Gabriella nodded, agreeing, and pulled out her cell. She swallowed at how many voice mails there were. Thirty-six. Her father blew it up with fourteen, Troy had seven, her mom had made six, and Taylor and Devyn had the rest. She listened to Troy's first.

"_Gabi? Your dad called me asking where you were… I know you're upset, but you need to tell someone. Everyone's worried_."

"_Gabi, he's literally looking everywhere for you. So am I. Whatever he said to you, no matter how cruel, he didn't mean it. You probably think you hate him, but you don't. Trust me… you don't_."

_I do_, she thought sourly. _Trust me, I definitely fucking do._

"_This is probably pointless because your phone is off. But it's not about your dad now. I'm worried, too. Anything could be happening to you now and I'm thinking the worst. Just one call… please? Just so I know you're safe. I won't even tell your dad. I just need to know. I'm dying here_."

"_Hey. Jo's upset, too. It's been a day since I've last saw you. Please call, Gabi. I'm seriously shitting myself here. Are you in Tampa? Your dad mentioned that as a possibility to the police. Yeah, he's got the police now, but they're hardly helping since they're counting you as a 'runaway'. Gabi, I… I just really need you_."

"_On my other voice mail, I said I needed you. That was true, but I meant to say something else… I love you. Just one call, Gabriella. I need to know you're safe. Please_."

She didn't even listen to the other two. Gabriella lowered the phone while Kayla rubbed her back. "You gotta call him," she said. "I'll be down stairs… but there's no promises that I won't be at the door listening." She slipped off the bed and left the room after one more comforting smile. Gabriella stared down at her phone screen for another minute, and then punched in Troy's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Gabriella?"

"Hey, Troy…"

There was rustling on the other end. "Hey. God, I… where are you?"

"I'm in Tampa. With Kayla."

"Thank God. Man, you have no idea how many people are freaking out. Greg, Judy, Jo, Devyn and Taylor―everyone. Even Brianna was wondering where you went, but I think she wanted to just flip out on you, so don't worry about that. We all called your phone so many times, and I understand if you just want some space, but I―"

"Troy, shut up," Gabriella said playfully, and with a smile on her lips. "I love you."

She could practically see him grinning. "I love you, too, Gabriella. But I kinda wanna tell you face to face so I know it's real."

"It's pretty real," she said quietly, biting her bottom lip. "I'll come back, Troy. I just want some space. I know coming all the way to Tampa might not be so good, but…"

"It's fine, Gabi. I know. I won't tell your dad, either."

"Thanks, Troy. I'll call you back later. I promise this time."

"Okay… I love you."

Her heart swelled. "I love you, too."

"Hey, Gabriella?" Troy said before she could hang up. "Whatever your father said, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it."

"Maybe not now," Gabriella said passively. "But he still said it. Which meant he did, at some point. I'll see you soon."

His voice was dripping with emotion. "Alright."

Gabriella hung up, and the door immediately came open. Kayla had a huge smile on her face as she slipped in next to her again. "You look a little better."

"Just a bit."

"And you know as much as I love you here, you know you'll have to go back sometime, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So…" Kayla wiggled her eyebrows. "Have you and Troy, you know… stuck it in?"

Gabriella laughed. "Stuck it in?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to be crude―"

"Since when don't you ever want to sound crude?"

Kayla frowned. "You're right. So, right, did you guys start fucking yet?"

There it is.

"No," Gabriella said slowly. "But…"

"But?"

"But, well, we kinda agreed to, I guess. I mean, I wanted to, but at the time he didn't want to, but now I guess we both want to. I mean, I know I want to."

Kayla smirked. "So it's complicated?"

"Yeah. Basically," she said, blushing.

"Man, I wish I could come live with you guys," Kayla sighed. "I'd embarrass you every single day."

Gabriella's face screwed up. "And there's a plus with leaving you here."

Kayla grinned. "Don't worry, I'll visit soon enough. I've gotta meet this sex on legs soon, anyway."

BP

A little while later, Gabriella, Kayla, and her mom were at the table eating dinner. Ms. Hudson set her fork down and stared at Gabriella with a small mix of pity and despondency. "Honey, your mother called."

"Oh." Gabriella looked down briefly. "What'd she say?"

"Well, she said that she'd like it if you'd go back home to Greg. And then after that, your father called and he said the same thing. I love you, Gabriella, as if you were my own daughter as well, but it isn't ever good to run from your problems. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Gabriella mumbled quietly.

"I'll let you stay for however long you need. But just know that your father never meant to hurt you."

Kayla looked at Gabriella, feeling a tight pull in her chest.

"I'll believe it when he says that," Gabriella decided. She spared a piece of broccoli with her fork and shoved it quickly into her mouth. It felt stale and furry in her mouth, and she swallowed it numbly before standing. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Kayla and Ms. Hudson nodded. Gabriella walked down the hall and closed herself in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, then scrubbed at her eyes.

_"You murdered a baby for your _own _selfish reasons!"_

_"I should have never come here." _

_"Yeah. You shouldn't have." _

That conversation had been a painful kick in the gut. It was like she couldn't make him happy. She had left, like he wanted her to, and now he suddenly wanted her back? Just like that? Well, too fucking bad. She didn't even know if she was ready to look at him again. The horrible sting of tears burnt her eyes and there was a dull ache lodged in her throat. They had been in such a good spot, and all because of one stupid accident, it was broken.

Gabriella sunk down to sit on the lid of the toilet. She pulled her legs up to her chest and started a slow rocking motion. It was like she was fourteen again, curled up on the couch just hours after her father walked out the door. Only this time it had been her.

She hadn't even realized she was crying until the door came open, Kayla and Ms. Hudson standing there with worry etched onto their faces. Kayla pulled her into a comforting hug, whispering words in her ear, while Gabriella sobbed pitifully.

"Come on and lay down," Kayla said. "Everything'll be fine."

Those were the same words her mother had said.

They managed to get Gabriella to stand and walk to Kayla's bedroom, placing her on the bed and pulling the sheets tight over her body. "I'm sorry," Gabriella said.

"For what?"

"I don't know. I made you guys go through all of this trouble. I'm not even worth it."

Kayla shook her head. "Even when you're thousands of miles away, Gabriella, I'll always be there for you. Alright, and you're one of the most important people in my life."

"I still feel like shit."

"That's only because your life is shitty right now," Kayla said, smiling. "Go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Gabriella wanted to argue, but a sudden wave of fatigue poured on her body. So she settled with closing her eyes and settling back into the pillow, falling asleep only a few moments later.

* * *

><p>So, there's the next chapter. I'm not really feeling the second part, but I never do, so… I hope you all still review. How do you feel about Greg right now?<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	15. Chapter 15

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – So, I didn't plan on updating this now because it's so short, but I wanted everyone who reads or is still interested in this story that I'm still alive and writing :) The AN at the bottom explains my MIA behavior and all the shit.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Three day later, and finally, Gabriella was able to say goodbye. After a dozen and a half hugs from Kayla, Gabriella had gotten on the next plane to California, where Judy had picked her up from the airport. And like she promised, her father was not in the car. However, he was at home, waiting.

And Gabriella was dreading it.

Jenny was on his lap, giggling and drooling as she toyed with his hair that seemed to have gotten longer over the short days that Gabriella had been gone. Judy took Jenny to the playroom, leaving the two awkwardly stationed in their places, with fiddling fingers and quick side-glances. Finally, Greg sighed and motioned for Gabriella to sit next to him, which she did reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," Greg said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was... what I said was out of line. It was just that… abortion…"

"I understand, dad," Gabriella said softly. "Especially since neither me nor mom told you about it. I was a stupid kid."

"And I was a stupid father. I shouldn't have just gone and left you guys like that. And I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, either. God, after you left, I freaked out. I thought you weren't coming back. I thought I so stupidly gave up the chance burying the father you hate and replacing it with the one you'd love."

"I didn't hate you, dad, no matter how any times I said I did. You're my father, but… I didn't particularly like you, either."

Greg laughed, despite the serious conversation and grinned at his daughter. Gabriella sighed softly and stared down at her knees. "What you said, dad, _was _out of line. And it'll still take time to heal, you know?"

"I'll take whatever I can," Greg said. "Can I have a hug, at least?"

Instead of a verbal response, Gabriella just smiled and pulled her father close, burying her face in his shoulder. Faint, faraway memories of times like this eased to the back of her eyelids and she sighed in content as Greg gently rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. And Gabriella knew he meant in more ways than one.

BP

"Gabriella!"

Jo was the first to spot her. She hopped up from one of the church benches and raced towards her. Gabriella laughed as Jo threw her small arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too."

"If you ever go away like that again, I'm gonna seriously punch you in the boob," Jo threatened, stepping back with a teasing smile. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. Not everyone was there―just Troy, Devyn, and Taylor―who welcomed back their friends with open arms and comforting smiles.

"Do this again and I will personally murder you," Devyn said, stepping away. Her voice was playful and light, but even Gabriella could see the worry in her eyes. "We were worried."

"I was fine," I insisted. "Things just got… too intense."

"I don't think this will offend you so I'll just say it―your dad was being a total d-bag," Devyn said.

"He was, but we're going to try and patch things up."

"Well, as much as well all missed Gabriella, I think we should leave these two alone," Taylor butt in, pointing between Gabriella and Troy. The three left, leaving them alone in the small chapel. There was a short silence of them just looking at each other before Troy broke it with a teasing smile and light remark. "What you did was a real bitch, Gabriella. I swear I was about to replace you."

Catching onto his joke, Gabriella giggled and stepped forward into his awaiting arms. "You wouldn't, I've got you whipped."

"Good point. Plus, I don't think I can find someone nearly as good as you," he said quietly. "I love you."

Suddenly, the past week that had left her broken and pained melted away as he said those three words to her. Gabriella smiled and gripped hard onto his shirt. "I love you, too."

BP

"Gabriella, really, I don't think this is possible," Troy said flatly, watching the scene with amusement bouncing in his eyes.

"Shh," Gabriella hushed. Jenny was on her lap, looking down at the ivory keys in wonder. "It is totally possible for a one year old to learn piano. Isn't that right, Jenny?" Gabriella gave her chin light, feathered tickles and Jenny giggled her nearly toothless giggle as she bounced happily in Gabriella's lap. She shot Troy a haughty look and grabbed one of Jenny's chubby little fingers, pressing it onto one of the keys.

"You're gonna be a musical prodigy, aren't you Jen?" Gabriella cooed and Troy rolled his eyes, and then cringed when Jenny got a bit carried away and started drumming away at the piano keys.

"I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but I seriously don't think teaching a baby piano is such a bright idea."

"You like bursting my bubble, don't you?" Gabriella said.

"I don't hate it," Troy joked and Gabriella flipped him off. She let Jenny down from her lap who immediately crawled off to retrieve one of her toys and went to sit next to Troy. "And I don't hate kissing you, but I can stop that now, can't I?"

"You wish," he murmured, leaning in close and capturing her lips with his. Yeah, maybe she did wish, but not right _now_ she didn't. Their tongues tangled and lap at each other, and just as Gabriella is about to hitch her leg across Troy's, Jenny let out a garish wail. Their peacefully euphoric moment ended rather abruptly and with a groan, Gabriella pushed herself away and went to attend to Jenny.

"Shh, it's alright," she said gently, bouncing her tenderly and then pressed the little pacifier between her pink little lips. It was hard not thinking about how she could've had a baby like Jenny. Holding her, and cradling her close. It was scary, and she knew that she definitely wasn't emotionally or financially ready for a baby, but it felt kinda nice to be loved this way. Jenny's sobs quieted down to little whimpers until eventually she dozed off in her naptime. Gabriella set her down gently into her play pen and went back to Troy who had a wide smile spread across his face. It was kinda creepy.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"You are so cute with Jenny. And I'm saying that with the hope of not sounding gay. I can't wait to have babies with you."

Gabriella snorted and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. "And who says I'm gonna have a baby with you?"

"Well, if you want to have a smart, cute and talented baby," he said, shrugging his shoulders playfully. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Then I'd go marry Ryan Reynolds."

Troy scoffed. "The dude is like more than twice your age."

"And yet, he still has better abs than you," Gabriella shot back with a teasing smirk. Troy paused, looking a bit wounded, but then he narrowed his eyes and matched her expression. "Do you really wanna go there?" he asked. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She watched in breathy amazement as her boyfriend promptly lifted the hem of his shirt, slowly baring his midriff to her eyes and teasing her with the unhurried movement. Yeah, gawking at shirtless pictures of Ryan Reynolds was something, but gawking at Troy's real deal, was something else. "Because I'm pretty sure I can change your mind."

Troy grasped her hand with his free one and Gabriella let him guide it towards his stomach. Her nails scraped over the rough edges of his abs and she grinned. "Alright, fine. You win; your abs are definitely better. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking."

"Damn _right_."

And as he pinned her down to the couch, tickling her mercilessly, Gabriella couldn't help but explode into giggles, which drew Jenny awake and caused _her_ to explode into jarring cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So, this was ridiculously short, late, and in my opinion, lacking in serious writing skill and effort. I'm not sure what's wrong with me―if I'm losing my muse or if writing isn't exactly the right path for me. Whatever the case, it's now starting to feel like a real chore. I've tried writing side stories, but I can barely get a few chapters out before I call it quits. Now, I've said this before, and so I'm sticking to it: I'm not gonna quit writing, but what I will be doing is trying to excel and get better because over and over again, I keep reading my old stories and over and over again, I cringe at how horrible it was. I hope my writing skill has improved from 2010 to now, because to me, it does and I hope you guys feel the same. Now I'm gonna conclude this AN before it officially becomes longer than this whole chapter. See ya! :)<strong>

**And review if you want; I don't really blame you if you don't. I admit I haven't been giving it my all with this story this year, so I don't blame it if you all scoff or roll your eyes or whatever and close out of this tab as soon as you're done reading. :)**

**Thanks!-Brittany **


	16. Chapter 16

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

"I'd like to take you out tonight."

Gabriella jumped out of her skin nearly and she twirled on her bed to see Troy sitting on her windowsill. "Holy shit, Troy," she said and stood to meet him. "I have a front door. What're you doing?"

"Well, two things, really. Last time I was over here, I noticed that your window was open and that any guy could just climb up here. Instead of telling you, I just figured I should be that guy," he said with a cheeky smile. Gabriella rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. "Get in here."

Troy happily obliged, sliding onto the floor and then turning to shut the window and Gabriella would be lying if she didn't find it oddly… arousing, just swooping into her window like that. She went to sit back on her bed, and expected Troy to follow, but he stood by her window, hands shoved in the pockets of his sweat pants. Gabriella raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question," he said, rocking on his heels.

"Okay. Where would you like to take me out tonight?"

"Well," he said. "today just so happens to be June 27th―so we're right in the middle of the June Bootids."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "Right. The June Bootids―of course."

Troy rolled his eyes. "It's a meteor shower, smart ass. Lasts from June 22nd to July 2nd and I'm gonna take you tonight to see it."

"Oh." Gabriella paused. "I've never seen a meteor shower before."

"Never?"

"No. Sounds interesting though," she admitted and toed some shoes on. "Let me just put some real clothes on."

"Okay," Troy said, and he was already turning to give her some privacy, but Gabriella held up a hand. "Really, Troy. I think I'm past the modest phase right about now." She kicked off her flannel pajama pants and pulled on some jeans―it was, after all, night time and it'd be wise to bundle up.

Troy watched in quiet awe as she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it slowly up the length of her torso, revealing inch by inch her smooth, flushed stomach and the lacy scraps of her black bra. This was a great opportunity to spit out some kind of snarky or borderline ingenuous comment―but he was stunned into silence. Smiling cunningly, Gabriella pulled on a long-sleeved, fitted thermal shirt and a wool cap.

"Ready?" she asked, grabbing one of her old Tampa Bay sweatshirts and pulling it swiftly over her head.

"Uh," Troy said distractedly. "Yeah. Sure." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck and Gabriella smiled.

"Come on. I think Judy and my dad are sleeping."

They furtively crept down the empty hallway and headed out the front door, towards Troy's truck. It was old and huge against the pale moonlight, and they had to close the doors gently to prevent unwanted creaks from the rusty doors. Troy held up a thermos―hot pink with colorful dots peppering the outside and a white cap. Gabriella raised a questioning eyebrow and Troy shrugged bashfully. "It's Jo's. I had to throw mine away because… it was used during _an emergency_," he said, whispering the last part like they weren't the only two in the car.

Gabriella stared at him incredulously. "That is… _immeasurably_ disgusting."

Troy smirked and shook the can, and the contents inside sloshed around audibly. "Well, _this_ is hot chocolate. That's alright?"

"Perfect," she answered truthfully and smiled. And then, as Troy started up the car, she asked: "So, _where _do we go to watch a meteor show?"

I smile as I rest my palm over his hand on the gearshift between us. "So much more than okay."

"I actually have no idea," he said, frowning. "My dad told me usually, you need to go somewhere where there's very little light." And though there's less than 10,000 people in Crescent City, that wasn't many places, even at night. There are a surprising number of wild parties and amber-glowing streetlights dotting the winding roads around town, and with the large canopy of redwood trees, that crosses off even more places that would be best for stargazing.

"I got it," Troy said. "Tolowa Dunes State Park―it's perfect. I mean, a lot of people camp there, especially around this time of year, but I think we can find a spot just for us. I mean, it's about forty five minutes away, but it's pretty ideal for watching the meteor shower."

Gabriella shrugged. "Okay―Towa Dunes Park it is."

Troy snorted. "Tolowa," he corrected, and Gabriella chuckled.

The drive seemed to be shorter than both anticipated, driving in comfortable silence as their faces glowed and dimmed under the illuminating streetlights. The parking lot just a short distance from Tolowa Dunes seemed empty, with only two cars―both minivans, unsurprisingly―and a lone motorcycle. The headlights shone out perfectly, cutting through the empty darkness with nothing to light, fading simply into the void of dark night as the engine idles. "Not creepy at all," Troy muttered, cutting the engine and they both climbed out of the car. Troy received a heaping picnic basket from the back, with two neatly folded quilts perched on top. Gabriella smiled at the romantics of it all.

They clamber down the slope to where the clearing is, stealing not so subtle looks of affection towards each other occasionally, and still to a halt on the long, willowy grass. "Is this good spot?"

"Seems like it," Gabriella said, feeling her insides warm at the look he continued to give her.

Troy set the basket down and spread one of the quilts out until it was flat and completely even with the grass and then dropped the other blanket on top. He pushed his sneakers off and stepped onto the cottony blanket, Gabriella following his lead and they both sat cross legged and close on the provisional palette.

"This is… actually pretty beautiful," Gabriella commented, and set down the thermos so it'd lean up against the woven basket. She tipped her had back and watched with an awestruck look as the stars twinkled down on them, the moon a bright, white sphere against the black velvet sky. 'When does the shower start?" she asked, looking back at Troy who had the same look at Gabriella, only it was directed to her. "It's, uh, supposed to start between midnight and one thirty," he said, and glanced quickly at his watch. "It's eleven fifty-two."

For a few moments, they just sat in silence, peering up into the silky sky, and scanning the expanse for any type of movement. Large, puffy silhouettes outlines in a pale white loomed in the distance, and Gabriella hoped the clouds wouldn't interfere with the shower. She let herself relax, laying her head on Troy's knee and arching her knees upwards. "So, a meteor shower is kinda like shooting stars, right?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered, running his fingers through her hair.

"How come people wish on them, if they're just meteors?" she wondered vainly.

"They're rare," Troy said. "Some people are superstitious, or just, you know, wish on rare things. It's funny, though," he added, and Gabriella looked at him momentarily. "We all call them shooting stars, when they aren't shooting, exactly. They're falling into Earth's atmosphere, and when they burn up, they become visible. So when people make a wish, they're actually wishing on something that's being… uh, incinerated. Destroyed."

"Wow," Gabriella said, looking back into the sky. "That's sad. But awesome that you know this stuff―I mean, when did you become smart?"

"Ha-ha," he said dryly.

"I'm serious, though. I mean, it's stupid that I'm feeling all sad and shit about a chunk of debris from space and its untimely fall to the death, but I am. It's like… people are wishing on something that'll never come true―that'll probably all burn up and crumble into shambles." She paused and frowned.

"Deep," Troy muttered teasingly, and Gabriella flicked his arm.

They sat still, staring up into the silent sky until that faint streak of light flashed across the sky. Gabriella gasped, sitting up, and watching as it fell. She could imagine it up close―a burning lump of rubble, waving its last goodbyes and at the same time, waving its first hellos. And uneven fragment, burning off its last flames.

The shower continued, each one coming down at an unattainable rate. It Was actually amazing, being there, sharing something so beautiful with someone like Troy. He shared her enthusiasm, although he'd seen it so many times.

After it ended―which happened all too soon―Troy brought out the food.

Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Romantic," Gabriella said with a smile grabbing the carefully wrapped in plastic sandwich. Troy nodded and tore through his plastic with the enthusiasm of a child's. "I seriously make the best PB&J's on the planet," he said. "Strawberry jam with chunky peanut butter."

Gabriella laughed and took a bit into hers. It did taste good―better than her regular grape jelly and creamy peanut butter. And to top off their dinner, Troy also took the honor and brought two juice boxes and Little Debbie Swiss Rolls. Some would've thought it was stupid and lame―but Gabriella loved every second of it. And when they started packing up and left the clearing, she really didn't want it to be over.

"Thanks, Troy," she said. "Seriously. It was… really special."

"And I'm going to make this night even more special," Troy said. He grabbed something from his pocket―a hotel key card. Gabriella was confused for a moment, before everything clicked into place. She grinned. "What, you plan on getting laid tonight?"

Troy shrugged and placed the key back in his pocket. "It's just a thought."

"Well." Gabriella closed the trunk after placing the basket and blanket in neatly. "It's a pretty nice thought."

Troy grinned, obviously pleased, and they got into the truck.

Again, it was silent, but the comfortable kind. Their hands were entwined on Troy's knee, with the occasional knuckle-rub and hand-squeeze.

Thirty or so minutes later, Troy stopped at a Lodge―the Oceanfront Lodge. They left the basket and blankets in the car and when they entered the building, the receptionist smiled at Troy and waved. He waved back, and Gabriella raised an eyebrow, only for Troy to dismiss it.

"Troy," Gabriella said once they were alone. However, that was the only thing she was able to say, because Troy had already pressed his lips hard against hers. His teeth nip at her lower lip, and Gabriella gasped into his mouth. The hand on her hip slithered up and down her side, grazing the little gap of skin between her shirt and pants, and the outline of her breast. The ding of the elevator pulled them both back into reality and quickly, Troy pulled Gabriella out the elevator and towards their room.

"First kiss of the night," he said, bringing out his key card and opening the room. "But definitely _not_ the last."

"Wow," Gabriella breathed. The room was beautiful―homey in every possible way. The king bed had rose metals shaped into a heart and dotted all over the pillows and floor. There were four tall candles illuminating the room, and the scene was simply breathtaking. Amazingly so that Gabriella felt her eyes sting with tears and a watery smile bubble across her face.

"You like it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him. "I love it. Seriously. I love _you_." She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him adoringly. "And I want to show you exactly… how much."

And then they're kissing again. Hot, fevering kisses that had their toes tingling and hips grinding―whimpering as both their desperation and need grow stronger and stronger.

Troy tears his mouth from Gabriella's, and pressed open-mouthed kisses up the side of her neck. "I love you," he mumbles into her skin, and she tilts her head to give him better access.

"I love you, too," she breathed, winding her hand into his silky hair and pulling the short strands gently. A low rumble tore from his throat, and immediately, his lips were pressed back against her mouth, and his hand sliding up the warm, bulky layers of clothing. "Oh… shit," Gabriella breathed when his finger slipped under her bra and sought out her pebbled nipple. Plucking and flicking and she gasped into his mouth.

Their hands are everywhere all at the same time. Hers dipping below his sweats, his trying to yank her shirt up over her head. He managed to do so, and caught in the moment, removes her bottoms as well. Somewhere in the mists of things they had moved onto the large, cottony bed and so, Gabriella lay in front of him, panting breathlessly. Troy's movements had now slowed as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, looking carefully into her eyes. "Is this okay?" he breathed.

"Yes," I pant. "It's so… it's perfect. Everything's fine, and if it's not… I'll tell you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Soooo… this story is Rated T―in case anyone's forgotten. I almost did, and I hope it's not too much for people who do not prefer it. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, and will review!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical.

Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N – Here's the next chapter...

* * *

><p>The sun was absolutely blinding as it seeped in through the blinds. Gabriella groaned, throwing a pillow over her face and then reaching over for Troy―only the space was warm, empty, and smelling deliciously of Troy.<p>

Gabriella sat up, the pillow falling limp on the floor beside her and looked in bewilderment around the dim room. "Troy?" she called. When nothing moved or not a peep of sound answered her back, Gabriella tumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, which wasn't at all fun. Last night, after tumbling into bed with Troy, they woke up a few times during the night for a few more rounds. Moving was uncomfortable―almost painful, even. Gabriella pulled open the door and suddenly, she was face-to-face with Troy, sending an impulsive scream to spiral out of her throat.

"Holy shit, Troy," she said, lowering her hand from her heart. "You seriously gotta stop scaring me. Are you laughing?" Gabriella looked at him incredulously while Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to wake you up, too, because your dad called my cell and he sounded upset," Troy said.

"Oh, my God," Gabriella gasped. "I completely forgot… holy crap, what time is it? Where's my phone?" Immediately, she crouched down and started searching frantically for her cell. Troy sighed. "It's 10:14. And I don't know, it's probably in the car. But look, I talked to him and calmed him down and explained everything. It's fine."

"Explained everything? You told me father we had _sex_?" she asked in disbelief, looking at him over her shoulder.

"No… I told him we went to see the June Bootids, and fell asleep. I mean, I don't think he really believed me that much, but…" Gabriella was still searching for her phone, looking under the bed and under the pillows. Rolling his eyes, Troy walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently up. "Stop. Worrying," he said. "Seriously. We've only got about a half an hour before your dad calls again and I want to make the last of it."

Gabriella swallowed, feeling her heart beat thump loudly against her chest. "Okay," she breathed, and then Troy was kissing her. He slipped his tongue past her lips, meeting hers and Gabriella whimpered, feeling a familiar warmth pool between her aching legs.

Their legs moved, nearly tripping over the bundle of clothes in the process, as Troy sat down on the bed and brought Gabriella onto his lap. "Shit," Troy rasped, burying his fingers in her tousled, but slightly silky hair. Their kisses were frenzied, even more intense and passionate than last night. Troy's frantic fingers pulled restlessly at her bra and grunted into her mouth when it didn't come off. "Jesus, can this come _off_?" he muttered.

Gabriella laughed and tore her lips away from his. "Shh," she murmured, and slowly reached behind her and grasped the hooks. Troy anticipated seeing the gorgeous mounds again, leaning back while Gabriella sat perched on his lap, but then his phone rang.

"Dammit," he groaned. Gabriella smiled and fell off his lap, grabbing his phone. It was her father's number. "Well, make that five minutes," she mumbled and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?" Greg huffed. "Where are you guys, Troy said―"

"We're leaving the sight now, dad. We'll be there in, like, an hour or something, okay?"

"Gabriella―"

"Oh, Troy's starting the car. I'll be home soon. Bye, dad, say 'hi' to Jenny for me!" Gabriella hastily turned off Troy's phone and sighed, reaching down to grab her clothes. "This is great."

"Hey, my mom's pissed, too," Troy said, pulling on his clothes as well. "If it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't, Troy," she said flatly, and shoved her sneakers on. "Where's my shirt?"

"You know, personally, I think you shouldn't wear it," Troy teased. "Or the bra."

"Yeah, and then get arrested in the process," Gabriella said. She eventually found her shirt, tossed deep under the bed and they quickly checked out and headed on their way to avoid another phone call.

"Here it is!" Gabriella said excitedly in the truck. Her phone had been lodged under the seat, and she had about fifteen missed calls. "Shit, I am in so much trouble," she groaned. Troy chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, if it's any consolation," he said. "I had a pretty great time."

Gabriella's features softened a bit as she looked over at him. His hair was a bit messy, a mix between sex hair and bed hair, and his eyes were just a little bit sleepy. "Me, too. It was really great and special, Troy. Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad it was. Ii never share my love for the Bootids with someone that I _don't_ fancy."

"Fancy?" Gabriella repeated, raising an eyebrow and giggling softly. "What is this, England?"

"Do not make fun of my _fancy_ words, Montez," Troy said, causing Gabriella to laugh even more.

"You've officially become uncool," she decided. Troy scoffed. "I _can't_ become uncool."

BP

"Well, here's your house," Troy said, pulling up on the curb. "Have fun being yelled at."

"You're an awesome boyfriend," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I know. Now get out of my car, I think you're starting to stink," he joked, and Gabriella's face shown mock offense. She smacked his arm and opened the door. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. Uh, here, you forgot something."

"What?"

Troy hesitated for several seconds before leaning across the passenger seat and placing a sweet, chaste kiss to her lips before retreating and smiling. "I love you."

Gabriella smiled, her lips twitching for one more kiss. "I love you, too―"

"Gabriella!"

Greg stood in front of the door, his arms crossed and Gabriella groaned quietly. "Okay," she said to Troy. "I'll talk to you later."

"Stalk you later," he said and Gabriella rolled her eyes and closed the door. Greg eyed her when she walked up to him and cleared his throat. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Are we gonna go in? Cause… it's kinda chilly."

"Sure." Greg opened the door wand waved to Troy's retreating truck before entering the house with Gabriella. Judy was relaxing on the couch, reading _Pride and Prejudice_ and Jenny was in her walker. "Welcome home," Judy said, smiling and setting her book down.

"You," Greg said. "are allowed to go upstairs once you tell us what happened last night. I thought we were on good terms, Gabriella, and you're sneaking out at night and showing up hours later?"

"We are on good terms now," Gabriella said. "Troy and I just went to see the June Bootids and we fell asleep. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big―"

"Greg," Judy said. "Why don't you take Jenny and I'll talk to Gabriella?"

"I can talk to my daughter, Judy."

"I never said you couldn't."

The two stared at each other for a long, stretched out moment before Greg sighed and leaned down, picking Jenny up. "Come on, Jen. Let's go upstairs."

Judy waited for Greg to be completely out of sight and then patted the empty space next to her. Gabriella eased down on the seat and sighed. "Really, Judy, Troy and I just―"

"I know you didn't _just_ stargaze, Gabriella," Judy said. "You're glowing."

"Glowing," Gabriella repeated, deadpan.

"_Yes_, glowing. You even look a little happier. Now, either you and Troy said I love you, or you've had sex."

Gabriella swallowed and leaned back in her seat. Judy really was great, and she was trying so hard. Sighing, Gabriella nodded. "We, uh… we did have… you know."

"Well," Judy said. "I'm not going to tell your father, because he'd flip. Plus, I'm pretty sure he already knows. I just hope you guys were careful."

"Yeah, we were. Troy was really sweet and he was prepared," Gabriella shared, smiling dazedly.

Judy smiled, too. "Was it special?"

"Yeah, he made it… pretty special. We, uh, went to a hotel that he got beforehand and it was really romantic. Like, there were rose petals and candles and it looked so beautiful…"

Judy nodded, smiling as she listened to Gabriella describe everything. This was progress―it was _something_.

* * *

><p>Short, very short but also faster! Hope you review :)<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Building Passion

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, no characters from High School Musical

Summary: Summary: Greg Montez left his wife Maria and daughter Gabriella years ago, leaving them with hardly anything to get along with. The first few months, Maria would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella got a job to provide a little bit for them and as time went on, she grew to despise her dad. So when her mom told her she was going to spend the summer with her dad and his new wife, Gabriella was absolutely devastated.

A/N: Is anyone still there? I wouldn't blame you if you weren't, but here's chapter 18. I have no excuse, except for a bad case of writers block and real life making this impossible. I think I'm getting back into the groove of things, however. I'm sorry that it's been about a good six months since I've updated, but I'm going to try and stay on top now. The updates really won't be frequent because recently last year, I've become more busy with studies and whatnot, so that's why I can't update twice a week. Maybe once a week, or once every two weeks, but I don't know if it can get any shorter than that. Anyway, again, I'm sorry but here's chapter 18!

* * *

><p>In three days it'd be the Fourth of July, but already you could feel the excited atmosphere all around town. Floats were being hastily thrown together for the traditional Fourth of July Parade, the church was loud and joyful with happy, customary songs and nearly everyone was happy. <em>Nearly<em> everyone.

Brianna, sporting a deeply bruised face, and Connor sat on one of the benches in the park while the whole gang had situated themselves in their usual spot, a few feet away from the basketball court.

"They look so pitiful," Taylor observed from the spot between Chad's legs. And they really were. The two had passive looks on their faces, watching the group with desperate, narrowed eyes. "At least you made her face prettier," Jo said, bouncing the basketball and then attempting to make a shot. The ball bounced off the backboard and launched itself back at her, making her duck quickly and everyone to laugh.

"I have a date tonight," Troy said, coming up behind Gabriella. Gabriella bit her lip and twisted so she could see his face. "Oh, really? With who?"

"I don't know, you might not know her. She's a bit prettier than you though," he joked and Gabriella nuzzled her face against his neck. "Don't even," she growled playfully, causing him to laugh and pull her into his lap.

"No, seriously though," he said, squeezing her waist. "We need to go on a date. We haven't gone on one since last week."

"Which was four days ago," Gabriella deadpanned. "Why would you want to take me out again?"

"Because I love you and I can," he said matter-of-factly. Gabriella rolled my eyes, but she was smiling nonetheless. "Fine, we can go on a date. But I get to pick this time."

"Perfect," he said, kissing my cheek. "Where are we going?"

"My place?" she said and Troy's eyebrows rose.

"Well, I'd never think you'd do it under the same roof your father lives in, but okay…"

"No, you jackass!" she giggled, hitting his shoulder. "No, no sex. I just want to hang out, stuff my face with pizza."

"That's really unattractive you know. Please don't do that," he said, his face drawn and serious.

"That most definitely will not get you laid, you ass. I can't ever be unattractive to you."

"Whatever you say…" Troy said, trailing off. Gabriella shook her head at him, and then jumped back in shock when a basketball hit him right in the cheek. "What the fuck?" he yelled, grimacing and holding his throbbing face. Both him and Gabriella looked over to see Chad glaring at them and the rest of the gang laughing.

"You two need to stop fucking and pay attention to us," he grumbled. Troy stood, scooping the basketball up in his hand. "You want me to pay some fucking attention to you, Chad?" he said. No one seemed too worried about their language, even though Jo was giggling and listening to every part of their conversation. "I'll _pay_ some fucking attention," Troy snapped before launching the ball at Chad. It hit him right in the nuts, causing another round of laughter and Chad to double over in pain.

"I hate you," he ground out and Troy chuckled.

BP

After the park, everyone was forced to help with a float. It was kind of a tradition―there was even a contest for the best float. Gabriella and Jo worked with the church on their float. It was coming together pretty well actually; there as a star base with American flags and balloons. However, the main part of their float would be the singing. They'd be singing God Bless America right before the fireworks were supposed to go off.

Gabriella had gone back to the Church yesterday, and while they knew that something had happened, they didn't pry. They welcomed her back with open arms and didn't fuss over her absence and recognizable sins.

"It's so hot," Jo complained, leaning against the float. Gabriella snorted. "Well, I mean, it's not like it's the middle of the summer or anything. Of course it's hot."

Jo rolled her eyes and shoved Gabriella.

They worked on the float for about another hour before Mrs. Green shooed them away and said she could finish it. Jo left to go with her friends and Gabriella walked over to where Troy was, working on his float with his parents. They were making a float for the music store and already it was looking amazing, with its paper mache instruments and red, white and blue color scheme.

"Hey," Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and glared. "What? You guys trying to steal ideas?"

"We don't want ideas from your lame float," she said, rolling her eyes. "But if you want me to leave…"

"No," Troy growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. Gabriella giggled when he crushed her against his chest, dropping his paint brush and sloppily kissing her cheek mercilessly. "I have something for you," he said suddenly, letting her go. Gabriella raised an eyebrow when he turned to retrieve a guitar. It took Gabriella a second to realize it was the one from the store that day―her very first, and worst, day in Crescent City.

"I was this really big jackass when you first met me," he said. "And I think it was just because you were beautiful and I was having one of my moments, but I _am_ sorry for how I acted."

"Yeah, you were kind of a jackass," Gabriella said, smiling.

"So, to make up for it, I'm giving you my guitar," he said, holding it out towards her. Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "_Your_ guitar?"

"Yep. It wasn't really for sale, in fact, it kind of was like an art boutique, because this was just there for show. It's special to me, because it's the first guitar I ever had, but since you're special to me and shit, I figured you'd like it… or some shit," he mumbled, a little embarrassed and Gabriella's smile grew and she took the guitar from his hands.

"Thanks, but… I can't take it from you," she told him. "This is a really great guitar and I want you to play something for me because I can't play for shit."

Troy smirked and took it back, setting it in its original spot. "I'll make sure I teach you then." He grabbed the paint brush and motioned to another one in a bucket or red. "Mind helping?"

"And _cheat_? No way. Besides, even _I_ couldn't fix this horrible mess," she said playfully, squealing and jumping away when Troy swiped at her with the paint brush. It splattered a bit against her shirt, making her gasp and Troy to raise his eyebrows challengingly. Gabriella bent down to pick up a paint brush, dipping it in blue paint. "Actually, I think I might help…"

"Gabriella," he warned, backing up. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Mm-mm," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

Troy just braced himself, waiting for the splatter of paint, but just Gabriella smirked and painted a small stripe on his cheek. "Oh, you're seriously gonna regret that," he growled teasingly, before grabbing her in his arms and lifting her up. Gabriella giggled when he tossed her down on the soft grass, attacking her sides with his fingers as she exploded into full-fledged laughs. Both were oblivious to the knowing, almost awe-struck looks of people milling around in the park.

"They're so cute," Lucille sighed, pausing mid-stoke as she looked at her son and his girlfriend with complete adoration. "Oh gosh, I'll have the _cutest_ grandbabies," she gushed and Jack blanched, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"Can they finish _high school_ at least, Luce?" he said and she just laughed and continued painting.

"Get off of me, fat ass," Gabriella snorted, pushing at Troy. He was laying on her now, his whole body sprawled out and heavy against her. "I'll be crushed before we can have our date. _If_ we have our date."

Troy chuckled and stood, reaching down to help her up. "Oh, we _will_ be having a date, love," he said in her ear and pulling her close. Gabriella just about melted at what he called her and she leaned into his touch, sighing contentedly. They could stay like this forever and she wouldn't mind, just wrapped in themselves and blocking out everything and anything.

"Alright, this float will not paint itself, Troy," Jack called out gruffly. Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella giggled, pulling away from him. "See you tonight," she chirped before twirling and walking off.

* * *

><p>Not the longest chapter, but it's something at least. I'll definitely be working on the next chapter. It was mostly just fluff for this chapter, though there won't really be anymore angst in this story. Not a lot anyway. Connor and Brianna are possibly out of the way... or are they? She's still a jealous bitch and Connor's just your typical jackass. The Fourth of July will be in the next chapter and after about a few more chapters, Building Passion will come to an end. Seo, hopefully I'll see you there!<p>

Thanks!-Brittany


End file.
